Never Saw This Coming
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is in college, but that doesn't stop all that happens. Someone tries to split Sesshomaru and Rin up, Kikyo escapes, and angry demons are rising. And they're all working together. Sequel to Are You Falling for Your Best Friend, Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey, I'm back with the sequel. I know it's been a little bit since I ended 'Are You Falling for Your Best Friend, Inuyasha?' and that's because I had to check up on my other ones. I do believe this is going to be another long story, like the first, so… yeah. Fun. Lots of it. Lol, I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any characters that I have made up, are, of course, mine. **

**Chapter 1**

Kagome just finished packing her bag for Senior week. They were leaving tomorrow, which was Sunday, and going the beach which was about five hours away, and staying the whole week. Kagome needed to go shopping with Sango and Amaterasu, to get the bathroom necessities for the girls. They were all making the decisions about what shampoo to bring, soap, etc, etc. She was going to pick Sango and Amaterasu up, and they were going to travel like normal people today. Kagome packed her swimsuit, of course, the one that Sango made her pack for the camping trip so long ago. She packed other things, which included her night clothes, and day clothes, among her cell phone, computer, and ipod**.** They were driving down together in Inuyasha's truck, and Amaterasu had Chiyo staying over Kagome's and Sango had Kohaku doing the same. Mrs. Higurashi also offered to help with Rin, too.

Kagome sighed, setting her duffel bag on the floor by her bed. She grabbed her purse, and hurried down the stairs, and found her mother in the kitchen, drinking lemonade, and she heard Shippo and Sota outside riding bikes and running around. She waved to her mother and hurried outside to her car.

She stopped at Sango's house, and Sango came out with her wallet and cell phone, and then she went to Amaterasu's and Amaterasu was waiting for them on her front porch. She looked utterly bored and unhappy, but when she saw them she smiled and waved. Kagome didn't even need to stop, because Amaterasu appeared in the backseat of the car.

Kagome smiled. "Okay, guys, we're off to by things for the trip tomorrow. Will we need to buy our own food?" she asked.

Sango shrugged. "Could could just buy it up there. But we will need travel food."

Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "Definitely. We don't want to stop on our way down. It just takes out the fun of staying cooped up in a car together," Amaterasu joked.

Sango rolled her and smiled back at Amaterasu. "Not what I meant, and you know it."

Amaterasu smiled at Sango. "I know." Amaterasu sighed and sat back in the seat. "I'm so glad to be getting a week off from everything."

"Me too," Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're not as busy as me," Amaterasu told her. "I have so many people looking for me and asking me what to do about certain situations, I need a break. People are starting to piss me off. Especially the Momster."

The Momster was what Amaterasu liked to call her mother, Mayonaka, because she was horrible. Mayonaka had done nothing to protect Amaterasu.

"What'd she do this time?" Kagome asked. She looked at Amaterasu from the mirror.

Amaterasu sighed. "Nothing much. She just keeps talking to Kuromeru, Hisoka, and Yoru. She keeps bringing Raidon into the house too. Next time I see him in my house I'll beat the bastard. I think she might be planning something."

"But you could stop her. And you have Jurou's parents keeping track of everything for you next week, right?" Sango asked. She turned around in her seat to look at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu nodded. "Yeah, so it'll be fine for that week. Mayonaka won't do anything while I'm gone. She's too weak to hit Harumi and Makoto." Amaterasu said the last sentence with a smug sneer.

"So don't worry about it until you get back," Kagome said. "Just have fun this next week. That's what Senior week is about. Having some fun before going to college."

Amaterasu nodded. "Exactly what I'm doing."

Sango smiled at her. "Good."

Amaterasu smiled back.

* * *

At the supermarket, they grabbed a cart, and directly headed for the bathroom supply aisle. Amaterasu found a ocean breeze smelling shampoo and suggested it to the other girls, who agreed. They bought the conditioner of the same smell, and put it in the cart, as Sango came back with soap and shaving cream.

They then went over to the snack aisle and put chips and soda into the cart, so if they get hungry at all in the car, they could eat.

"If the guys want anything they better get their own food," Sango said. "This is _ours_."

Amaterasu laughed. "I don't think the guys buy their bathroom necessities together like us girls," Amaterasu pointed out. "I don't think they'll buy snacks together then."

Sango and Kagome smiled. They turned the corner, and Sango bumped into Miroku.

"Hey," Amaterasu said, a little annoyed. "I didn't even smell you. What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Miroku held up a pack of soda and a couple of bags of candy. "I'm here to pick up my own snacks for the ride."

Amaterasu put her hands on her hips. "Why couldn't I smell you?" she asked. She seemed a little annoyed about that.

"Because I'm wearing cologne. Sango and I have a date later," he told her.

Amaterasu smiled. "Aww, that's cute. One last date alone before we all get stuck together. That's a good idea. Maybe I'll bring it up to Jurou."

Sango smiled. "Yeah," she said. She kissed Miroku. "See you later," she told him.

He smiled. "Yeah. Later," he mumbled. He walked away.

"Aww," Amaterasu said. "That's really cute."

Sango smiled as she watched him walk away. "Hmm?" She slowly looked at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes, smiled, and looked at Kagome. "She's not even listening to me." Amaterasu shook her head, still smiling.

Kagome smiled at Amaterasu. "Okay, let's go. Time to check out." She pushed the cart to the checkout line, followed by Amaterasu and Sango, who were bickering back and forth. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"I was listening to you!" Sango told Amaterasu. Her hands were on her hips.

"Then what did I say, sunshine?" Amaterasu asked, smiling, her midnight blue eyes glowing with amusement.

Sango tensed. "Uh." She crossed her arms this time and looked away from Amaterasu.

Amaterasu's smile widened. "Thought so."

Sango turned, looking back at Amaterasu with a big smile on her face. She pushed her shoulder when she walked ahead of her, still smiling.

* * *

When they got out of the store, they went out to eat. They went to a small café, and hung out and talked while they ate.

"So I can't wait until we go tomorrow," Sango said. "We'll have to sleep in one room, and the guys in the other."

Kagome nodded. "Right. That'll be fun."

Amaterasu smiled. "Yes it will. Because we'll all go to the beach and hang out for a whole week."

Kagome smiled at her.

Sango smiled too. "Guys, we should go back to our own houses and finish packing. Who's gonna take the bathroom necessities? I'll take the snacks."

Amaterasu raised her hand slightly. "I'll take the bathroom things. I have more room in my bag."

"That's because your duffel bag can fit a body in it," Sango stated. She looked to Kagome. "We're all meeting at your house and Inuyasha's, yeah?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Inuyasha's car can fit everything in it easily."

They nodded. When they were all done eating, they got up, paid, and left. Kagome dropped Sango off first, then Amaterasu. When she got home herself, she helped her mother clean, then played videogames with Sota and Shippo. It was the last day she was going to be in her house for a week, and she wanted to spend time with them as much as possible. She helped her grandfather plant flowers and work in his garden. Then after she helped her mother make dinner, and they all ate, she went upstairs and got ready for bed, because they were leaving early tomorrow. At about six in the morning. Before she fell asleep she admired her engagement ring. She smiled at it before falling asleep.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, so I had a poll of the name of this, but then I decided against it. I'm going with the name now, because I can incorporate it into the story. I'm so glad I can post this so quickly, I thought it'd be a little bit longer before I posted this. **


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note: Hey guys, it did great for the first chapter, and I hope I cane get as many reviews for this one like I did for it's prequel, but it takes time, I know. I hope you guys like it as much as you did the other!**

**FYI: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha, but my cousin has a Siberian Husky that's white and looks like him, except the eyes. The dog's eyes are blue. Lol, I own any characters I have made up. **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kagome did not wake up by herself. At four in the morning, Inuyasha woke her up, telling her to start getting ready, because he was going to start packing the car at five. And at five thirty, when the others got there, it's only take a few minutes to put in their stuff.

Kagome sleepily got up and stumbled her way to the bathroom, after grabbing random articles for clothing. Nobody in her house was up yet, so she quietly followed Inuyasha downstairs, after she got out of the shower and was changed. Inuyasha told her he already ate breakfast when she asked if he wanted anything. So after Kagome ate breakfast, Inuyasha helped her carry out her bag to the car. After they got downstairs Inuyasha figured it'd be faster if he carried it. When he picked it up, it wasn't heavy, but it was a hell of a lot heavier than his.

"Jeez, Kagome, what do you have in here? A kitchen sink?" he asked. He put it o his shoulder easily, and then walked outside with it, Kagome following behind.

"No," Kagome said, crossing her arms as she walked. "I have all the clothes I'll need, plus some extra clothes and a sweater and pants in case it gets cold, and my lap top, and other things that I might need. So stop your complaining. It's not that heavy. Amaterasu's is probably heavier."

"This thing weighs more than mine," Inuyasha stated. "And what other things might you need? Clothes, computer, swimsuit, towel, hair dryer, what else is there?"

Kagome blushed. "Other things." She didn't feel like explaining it to Inuyasha, even if he was her mate. It was just too embarrassing. "Plus I'm a girl, so I can't exactly put on just a t-shirt." She wanted to make him blush, because he made her blush.

Inuyasha blushed, and Kagome smiled. "I know that," he muttered. He turned his eyes away from her, opening the truck and putting the bag inside. His bag was already in there.

A little after five, Kagome's mother woke up because she had to get ready to go to work. She also had to make sure Chiyo and Kohaku were inside before they left so she could watch them, and get them a room.

At five thirty, Amaterau and Jurou appeared with their bags, Sango and her bags, Chiyo and Kohaku, who had to have overnight bags for staying at Mrs. Higurashi's. It was easier that way, so then there wouldn't be any unnecessary cars parked in the driveway the whole week. So Inuyasha helped Miroku and Jurou put their bags in the car, while Sango and Amaterasu said goodbye to Chiyo and Kohaku. They went inside with them and carried their bags in for them. After a few minutes they came back out and helped the guys put the bags into the trunk.

They had the car packed at quarter to six and Sango had kept the bag that was filled with the girls' snacks out of the trunk. They loaded into the truck, and the girls took the back, back seat, and Jurou sat in the middle and Miroku sat in the passenger seat.

When they got on the highway, Sango asked Miroku if he could put on some music. Miroku smiled back at her, and then put in a CD. After a few songs the girls started singing along to the music, and they opened the windows in the back. At around nine they got hungry, and the girls opened their snacks and drinks. They took a break from singing, but instead looked at the people driving in other cars, and laughing when they saw something funny about it. At one point they saw a guy in a car with the backseat non visible. It had stuff in it against the window, and Amaterasu said she's bet anything that if you opened the back door everything would take you out.

They stopped to eat at a small restaurant just off the highway at about eleven, and they were really loud. They ordered their food, then started to joke around.

Amaterasu shot the wrapper to the straw at Inuyasha, and he glared, and threw it back, but instead it hit Sango. Sango picked it up and threw it back at Inuyasha, but Miroku got to it before Inuyasha and threw it at the girls, this time hitting Kagome. Kagome threw it back, then Miroku threw it at Jurou. This went on until their food came, and after they had received a lot of disapproving looks from other customers and workers.

When they finished eating they all paid their share, then left and were on the road again, and the girls started singing again, but they got the guys to sing too.

After a little, they got to the little town next to the beach, where they rented a little hotel suite with two bedrooms and three separate beds in each room.

When they got to the hotel, Inuyasha parked the car, and they each took out their own bags and carried them in, after signing in. They got their keys to the room, and headed up to the second floor.

The girls quickly claimed the bedroom next to the bathroom, and put their bags in it, on the beds that they decided to sleep on. Then they looked around the suite. Separating the two bedrooms was a big living room, that had a tiled area and fridge and other cooking machines as the kitchen. The bathroom was next to that tiled area, and the door to the girls' room was a little further down the wall. The living room had a big TV in it, and there were smaller ones in the bedrooms. There was a big couch and coffee table next to it.

Amaterasu opened the bathroom door, and there was a shower/bath, and a sink and counter with a big mirror above it on the wall. The toilet was next to the sink, and it was already prepared for inhabitants to use it. Amaterasu then closed it.

"Guys, now we have to go shop for food," Kagome stated.

"Why don't you three lovely ladies shop for food?" Miroku asked, and the other two nodded.

"Because we don't want you complaining we only got chick food," Amaterasu stated. "You're coming, or you have to put up with the food we buy."

The guys looked at each other, considering their options.

Jurou was the first to give in. "Fine. I'm coming," he muttered. The other two soon after agreed with him.

They followed the girls out, and Inuyasha drove to the grocery store that was down the street from the hotel.

The guys then when to get junk food as the girls picked something more healthy to eat for dinner, lunch and breakfast. They picked out cereal, eggs, and bagels for breakfast and put bread and some lunch meat, peanut butter, jelly, and cheese into the cart to eat for lunch. They also put milk into the cart.

When the guys came back, they dropped arm loads of chips, soda, cookies and popcorn into the cart.

"Guys, seriously?" Sango asked. "I'm not a health freak or anything, but you guys can't eat junk the whole week. You'll get sick."

They shrugged all at once, and Kagome found that a little funny. She smiled, and saw Amaterasu and Sango smiling also.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Okay, dinner, people. Any suggestions from the Trio Of Fat Food?"

"Pizza," Miroku stated. He smiled at Amaterasu's nickname.

"Hamburgers and hott dogs," Inuyasha said. He was humoring Amaterasu.

"Chili sounds good too," Jurou told her. "If all those are okay with you."

"Fine," Amaterasu said. "But hamburgers will be made in the oven, and the hott dogs will be boiled." She smiled at their disgusted faces. "Remember guys, we don't have a grill in the hotel."

"Chili can be made inside," Kagome said. "And we can order pizza. Any other suggestions?"

The guys kept their mouths shut this time.

Sango smiled. "How about spaghetti? Or sloppy joes?" She hoped the guys would like her second suggestion.

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

By the end of the little shopping trip, they had a couple of meals and had promised the guys to order pizza at least twice.

When they got back to the hotel, they put the food in the refrigerator, freezer, or cabinets.

Then, it was still light out after they ate something quick for dinner, so they got changed into their swimsuits. The girls pulled their hair up, so it wouldn't fly all over the place. The beach was just across the street from the hotel, so all they hand to do was walk. They brought their towels, and walked over to the semi crowded beach.

They set their stuff down in an open spot in the sand, then headed for the water.

Kagome swam around a little, with Sango and Amaterasu, until she felt arms go around her waist, and pull her to the familiar muscled chest.

Sango and Amaterasu smiled, but then swam away, to go join the other two boys.

Inuyasha kissed her neck. "Hey," he said gently. "Why is it that I haven't got to kiss you in almost three days?" he asked, turning her around to face him. He was smiling.

Kagome smiled back. "Because I've been busy packing, and so haven't you," she told him. "Today would be the third day." She pulled herself up to kiss him.

Inuyasha returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him. After a minute, they pulled away to breath.

"Now we should to back to our friends," Kagome whispered to him.

"They won't miss us for a few minutes," Inuyasha said. "They're not right now."

Kagome looked over and saw her friends having and epic water battle, complete with picking up and dunking, and splashing. She smiled. Then she looked back at Inuyasha. "And what do you suggest we do for those few minutes?" she asked.

Inuyasha's smile widened. "Heh. What do you think?" He kissed her again. The sun was setting, and it made the sky pink and orange.

When the few minutes were up, Kagome and Inuyasha swam back over to their friends, and joined the epic water battle. As soon as they got over, Kagome splashed Inuyasha, who was a little surprised, then he picked her up and dunked her under the water. Amaterasu and Sango splashed Inuyasha to help out Kagome a little, and Miroku and Jurou both picked up their girlfriends and did the same thing Inuyasha did.

When it got really dark, so dark that the humans could barely see, the demons and the half demon pulled them up to the street. As they walked up, the girls with their towels tightly around them, and they were about to cross the street, the was a loud _crack!_.

Amaterasu, Kagome, Jurou and Inuyasha looked over and saw that Sango had slapped the now stupidly grinning Miroku, who also had a bright red handprint forming on his cheek.

She glared at him and stormed over to Amaterasu and Kagome. Sango was fuming, because Miroku _knew_ she didn't like getting groped, even if he was her fiancé. She blushed at that word. They had gotten a little further into the more intimate relationship, but not as much as Kagome and Inuyasha had, or Amaterasu and Jurou. But she still didn't want him grabbing her ass whenever he wanted.

Back at the hotel, they took turns taking a shower. While someone was in the bathroom, the rest for them waited in the living room watching a movie they found on one of the channels. This was one they actually liked. It wasn't too girly, and it had just enough action that the guys stayed and watched.

The first person to take a shower was Sango. After she got out of the bathroom, she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, and Amaterasu had her head resting on Jurou's shoulder. Miroku sat on the floor.

"You screwed up, Miroku," Jurou told him. "She's pissed. You should talk to her."

Miroku sighed. "I know. I'm just terrified of what might happen." He knew Sango wouldn't break up with him, but he was afraid of her anger. He got up, and walked into the room Sango was in.

They waited until Miroku came out, then Amaterasu told Kagome she could get in next.

Kagome went into the room and grabbed night clothes, seeing Sango already under the blankets, and got in for a shower, washing all the salt water away. When she got out, she went back next to Inuyasha. Miroku took a shower next, by instruction from Amaterasu. It seemed like she wanted all the humans to go first, because demons didn't need as much sleep as humans.

Then she made Inuyasha get in, and when he came back out, he pulled Kagome into his lap again and put his arms around her waist, gently resting her head under his chin. He took in her scent, and noticed the slight change. Instead of her normal shampoo of jasmine or lavender, it smelt different. He didn't mind though, as long as he could still smell the scent that was purely Kagome.

When the last person to get in, Jurou made Amaterasu get in before him, so he was the last person, and the movie ended, Kagome told Inuyasha goodnight, just as Amaterasu told Jurou, and they walked into their room together. They crawled into their beds wordlessly, turning out the light quickly, because Sango was already sleeping. Soon, they also fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for reading, and I'm really glad you like it so far! I trying to type the next chapter, hopefully I can post it before I go on vacation for about two weeks. I'll be gone from the 29****th**** to the 9****th**** of July, and I'll be typing all the time I'm gone, so hopefully, I'll have a couple of chapters finished. For this, and my two other fics. So yeah, thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in about two weeks, I was on vacation. And it was horrible. So I've had about a while to type, and I got a lot done, as you could see. I hope you like it!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters on in the series I do own. **

**Chapter 3**

The next day, when they all woke up, they ate breakfast. After breakfast, they got dressed into their swimsuits and sprayed on suntan lotion. They grabbed beach bags and towels and walked across the street to the beach. At the beach the girls laid out towels and laid on them. The guys went to the water and swam. After a while, the guys hurried down to the corner store and bought water balloons and hurried back and filled them in the ocean.

They quickly and quietly hurried to the girls and threw the water balloons at them. They squealed and opened their eyes to glare at the guys who were holding even more water balloons.

They quickly got up, found balloons and went to the ocean and filled them up. They ran over to the guys and threw the water balloons at them. They threw water balloons at each other until the balloons were gone, then the girls went swimming with the boys. Toward dinner time, they went back to the hotel suite and made dinner, and ate. Afterward they went back to the beach and swam, then they went to the amusement park that was on the pier. They walked around the park, playing the games and winning stuff.

They eventually split up into pairs. Boyfriend/girlfriend pairs, to be exact. Kagome and Inuyasha went off and walked along the beach, Kagome's idea, and held hands while Kagome hugged his arm. It was windy, and they only light was from the nearby campfires in the sand.

"We haven't had any time alone for a bit," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome smiled up at him. "We did yesterday, a little," he told her. "We have time now."

Kagome smiled again. "And what would you like to do?"

"How about I just stare at you, okay?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. "Alright."

Inuyasha didn't just stare. He touched her cheek with his fingertips, and moved hair out of her face. He touched her neck and leaned down to kiss her.

Kagome leaned toward him too, to close the distance. They kissed for little bit, then they kept walking and stopped at a quiet spot a little bit away from everyone else.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then the ring on her finger. "Inuyasha, after we finish college I want to get married, okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha pulled her over to him. "Sure."

"And I want children."

Inuyasha smiled. "That sounds fun. When do we start?"

Kagome smiled and slapped his shoulder. "You've been hanging around Miroku too much," she stated.

"I must be. Damn pervert," Inuyasha said, but only jokingly.

Kagome snuggled closer to him when the wind blew a little harder. "This is nice," Kagome whispered. "We could stay here."

"Our friends might get worried if we don't go back to the hotel," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. What time is it? We have to be back at the hotel by eleven."

"About ten thirty," Inuyasha told her. "We can start walking back and we'll be back by eleven."

Kagome nodded again, and started getting up. Inuyasha pulled her back down and kissed her once more.

Kagome smiled. She got up again and they walked, and Kagome looked at him, watching the wind play with his silver hair, and how he watched everything around them, almost like he was looking for danger. He might have been, and if Kagome asked she knew he would say no. He had been more protective of her since Prom. He didn't tell her certain things, but thought it was only to protect her. She didn't hear anything more about Kikyo's trial, or where she went. He didn't tell her any of that.

When they made it back to the hotel, Amaterasu and Jurou, and Sango and Miroku just made it back too. They opened the room door, and piled in, Kagome and Sango getting in for a shower one after another, the others getting in tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, they all woke up at different times, and took showers if needed, they went out in pairs again, and stayed on the beach, or in the hotel. Amaterasu and Jurou went to the beach, Miroku and Sango went to the amusement park, and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in the hotel. They sat on the couch and watched a movie, and kept kissing during it, and when something frightened Kagome she hide her face in his shirt, or grabbed his arm.

Towards the middle of the day, they all met up and had lunch together at a café, a side street shop across from the beach. They updated each other on what they did, and the things that they all had to see. There was a surfing contest tomorrow at the beach, and they were going to watch that, and afterward the was going to be fireworks.

So tomorrow in the morning they were hanging out at the surfing tournament, and watching the fireworks afterward. Today they went back to the beach, and Kagome, Sango and Amaterasu played in the sand, trying to make sand castles and sand cities. They boys swam, racing each other, and then helped the girls make the sand city they were working on. When it started getting later they left the beach and headed to the amusement park.

This time they all hung out at the amusement park the whole night and then went back to the hotel early to watch a movie and eat dinner. They fell asleep on the floor by the couch, or on the couch when they were watching the movie.

* * *

The next day, they got up early to go to the surfing competition that was at nine o'clock in the morning. They all got up, showered and got ready, and headed out to the beach where mostly everyone was right now.

They watched the contestants and admired their ability to surf. They judges were rating and the radio channels were broadcasting the whole performance. Kagome, Sango, Amaterasu, Jurou, Inuyasha and Miroku got ice cream and watched, and talked about which surfer they liked better.

The girls decided they liked the female surfer, because she was really good and the best girl surfing, among the very few girls there. Miroku agreed with them, and Sango slapped his shoulder. Inuyasha and Jurou liked the guy one who could do a lot of tricks on the board and who got a ten by the judges who had decided to be harsh on the ratings that day.

People talked to the surfers and some of the girls flirted with them, the group noticed and a lot of college kids were drinking and doing stupid things, like having a beer chugging contest with the police standing right there.

The whole town was closed up, and it seemed this competition was important to the town. It was a big thing, because some restaurants were there selling their food, and shops were there supporting the surfer that they had chosen. It seemed like the whole town was there.

They ate there, and played in some of the activities, like volleyball and helping out with the kid activities, like the water balloons, sack races, limbo, and dancing.

They had so much fun, even if they were so busy with the kids. After the games later, they had dinner, and there were so many campfires on the beach, it was a surprise that nobody walked into one. They had their own campfire and sat around it, in couples, Kagome resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Sango and Amaterasu doing the same to Miroku and Jurou.

They watched the fireworks go off, the pretty colors mixing together and the big bangs. Everyone on the beach was watching, and it was quiet. No one spoke, and it was a comfortable silence. Inuyasha was gently rubbing Kagome's arm up and down, because it was kind of cold out after dark there. Kagome was glad to have to have Inuyasha beside her, warm and comforting.

They stayed for all of the fireworks, and the finale was amazing. Kagome was almost asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha had to nudge her when they were leaving.

"Wake up," he whispered. "I'd carry you, but the police might ask what's wrong."

Kagome smiled at him. "I wouldn't want to give you any trouble."

"Yeah, like you haven't already," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

Kagome smiled wider at him as he helped her to stand. He kept her hand, and they hurried to follow their tired friends back to the hotel room.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, just got back from vacation, and my inbox was flooded with all the reviews and favorite alerts. So I sorted through that and here I am, updating all of my stories. Sorry this is so short, much shorter than my normal chapters. I think I'm getting sick of all this happiness they're having. But I couldn't really think of anything. Sorry if this seems like rushing things, but I have to get this story moving. I promise I'll make the next chapter super long! Next chapter I'm hoping something big will happen (suggestions welcome!), and while I was on vacation and I finished these chapters I came up with another oneshot, it might be a twoshot, but I'll be posting that when I'm done editing it. DADDY'S GIRL, I thank you so very much for pointing that out to me. I fixed it, so it's fine now. Just a little mix up. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's note: okay guys so I know it wasn't anything important to the story, but this chapter I'm planning a lot of things to be important to the story. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own any of my characters in these chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, because she had a nightmare about Naraku and Kikyo. About Shippo, Sango, Sota, Amaterasu, Jurou, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Her mom and grandfather. Rin and the baby. Chiyo, Kirara, and Kohaku. Sesshomaru. Everyone she loved, they killed because she didn't kill Inuyasha and told him about it, they killed them after she ran away.

She was gasping for air in her bed, and she had tears in her eyes. Then she heard a soft noise, very faint, at first she didn't know what it was. Then she heard it again, and it was a little sob, and it sounded like a child.

Kagome got up, and followed the noise. It came from of the corner of the room next to her bed, and there was a small shadow hidden body, and she thought it looked small enough to be a baby. As she got close, the features of the back came into view, dark hair, up in a ponytail in the back, a bushy tail, and fox legs.

"Shippo?" she whispered.

He started to turn toward her, but what she saw was not Shippo. His face was bloody and disfigured, and blood was all down the front of his clothes.

Kagome screamed and backed up, and hit her bed, and she looked away from Shippo, to see if Sango and Amaterasu woke up from her scream, but their faces were bloody and disfigured also, and the blankets were soaked in blood, with small cuts all over it. Stab marks.

Kagome screamed again, but this time, tears were with it. She was afraid that Inuyasha, Jurou, and Miroku had the same fate. She was afraid that whatever did this was still there, watching her scream and cry in sadness and terror.

She backed up from the beds, and something grabbed her and she screamed again.

* * *

Then she woke up, because someone was holding her arms and legs down, and another was shaking her awake. She was screaming still, in her sleep.

"Kagome," she heard Amaterasu say in the dark.

"Kagome, shh," Sango said, the shadow who was shaking her to wake up.

There were other shadows around her, and she felt another person smoothing back her hair and gently brushing her face in a calming gesture. Inuyasha.

She was still gasping for air, and her breathing started to calm as her heart did.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," she said, her voice was shaky.

"Yeah, we got that from all of the screaming," Amaterasu stated. "What happened in it to make you scream bloody murder and not wake up for the passed five minutes?"

She saw the flashes of their faces, the stab marks in the blankets, Shippo's face. Then the dreams before it. "I had a nightmare about all of you." She didn't think she'd be able to explain it.

"That's one hell of a nightmare, then," Jurou stated.

They turned the light on for her, and Inuyasha held her, because she put her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

They seemed to sense that she couldn't explain it, except for one sentence. "It seemed so real," she whispered into Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha patted her hair, not sure what to do. He hated that he couldn't fight off whatever was terrifying her, and it just made him want to hit something. They only thing he could do was offer to hug her, and hope that she'd find his arms comforting for this type of thing.

She gripped him tightly, and she loved his arms around her. They made her feel so protected, untouched by anything.

He looked at the time, then at everybody else. They looked tired, and they were watching Kagome closely.

"You guys can go to sleep. I'll stay with her," he told them. He laid back on the bed with her laying on him.

They nodded, and Miroku and Jurou went back to their room, and Sango and Amaterasu turned out the lights and climbed back in bed. Kagome slowly fell asleep on Inuyasha, with him rubbing her back slowly in circles, which she found soothing and comforting.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing become even and slow, and he just kept her there. He was afraid she'd have another nightmare, and he'd have no idea what to do about it, because he couldn't fight off something internal.

He sighed, then looked over, and saw Amaterasu and Sango smiling at them. He growled quietly at them, and they giggled and turned over.

Inuyasha smiled, but shook his head. He looked down at Kagome, her black wavy hair, and peaceful expression. He wondered if this was what she looked like before she had the nightmare. He really hoped that she didn't have another nightmare. It scared the hell out of him and pissed him off because he couldn't do _anything_ to stop her fears.

He fell asleep watching her sleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke up again, she woke up quite peacefully, but the memory of the nightmare last night still fresh in her head. She looked at the clock and it said it was just passed noon. She tried moving off of Inuyasha, but his arms tightened when she moved just the slightest. He didn't want her to go anywhere, and just as his arms tightened, his golden eyes slowly opened.

Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey," he said. "Have anymore nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No, just the one." She stopped smiling.

Inuyasha was watching her face closely. "Don't do that to us ever again. You scared us shitless."

"Sorry," she mumbled. She moved to get up and he let her go. "I'm gonna call home, make sure everyone's okay."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome went through her bag until she found her cell phone. She went to her contact list and found the contact listed as 'home'. She pressed the green call button.

It rang, and Kagome's mother answered. "Kagome?"

"Hey Mom," Kagome said. "How is everyone?"

Inuyasha came over to stand next to her, and that was when he noticed that Amaterasu and Sango weren't in the room. They had already gotten up, and hadn't woken them up. Probably letting Kagome get as much sleep as possible.

"Everyone's find dear. Why, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Um, no. Just a little worried," she said. "You know me. Can I talk to the kids?"

"Sure. I'll put you on speaker in the living room. They're all playing together quite nicely. They're playing Monopoly," her mother told her.

Kagome smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. And earlier they were riding bikes and playing outside together," she stated.

"That's great," Kagome told her.

Her mother told the kids she was on the phone, and Shippo was the first one to talk to her.

"Hi Kagome!" he exclaimed. "How is it there? Are you guys having fun? Is everything okay?"

Kagome smiled wider. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just missed you guys, that's all. And it's amazing here, we're having so much fun. How's Kirara and Rin?"

"Kirara's great, but Rin's getting a little moody," Sota answered.

"Yeah, she cried over milk she spilled yesterday. Said something about it being such a great cup of milk and it tasted so good," Kohaku told Kagome.

Kagome giggled. "Really?"

"Yep, it was a big glass too," Chiyo told her. "She got it all over everything, even on me a little."

Kagome giggled again. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it is," Sota said. "How is everyone down there?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had started to play with her hair. "We're all fine, we probably are going to miss home so much by Saturday."

"That's good. Tell everyone we said hey," Kohaku said. "We're gonna get back to the game. Talk to you later."

"Bye," she said and heard everyone in the background say bye, then hang up.

Kagome closed her phone and put it on her bag. She smiled back at Inuyasha, and started to walk to the door. When they got out into the living room area, they found their friends sitting at the counters eating breakfast.

"Message already delivered," Amaterasu stated as soon as Kagome got into the room. "We already heard the entire conversation." We meant Amaterasu and Jurou. "Oh, and I totally agree with Inuyasha. Don't ever do that again. Ever."

"We thought someone was in your girls' room trying to kill you," Miroku stated. "We thought you might want us to watch you the rest of the night." Miroku smiled slyly and got a smack on the shoulder by a smiling Sango.

Jurou shook his head and rolled his eyes at Miroku. But he smiled slightly. "I swear, Amaterasu's never been that afraid in her life." He got a glare from her and he smiled even wider. "You gave us all quite a scare."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry guys."

"No need," Sango told her. "What are friends for?"

"Scaring the hell out of you in the middle of the night," Amaterasu mumbled.

They all laughed, and Amaterasu looked up from the floor and smiled at them all.

They ate breakfast and finished, put dishes away and food away, then got dressed. They went down to the beach.

Kagome, Amaterasu, and Sango continued to make a sand city. They were having a lot of fun.

"So after the next two days we'll be getting ready for college," Sango stated. "It seems like the next two days will be really long."

Amaterasu nodded, still focused on building the small little house near the wall of their sand city. "It seems like a lifetime away."

"A couple of days could be a lifetime," Kagome told them. "Even a minute can be. So much could change within that time."

Sango and Amaterasu watched Kagome's face as she was sculpting the little house. It didn't seem sad or afraid. It seemed calm and thoughtful.

Kagome felt eyes on her, and looked up. She found both of her best friends looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they mumbled at the same time, then looked at each other, and giggled at the fact that they said the same thing at the same time.

Kagome smiled at them. Then she heard a child's laugh. It was definitely a girl, and Kagome looked around because it sounded like it came from right next to her. She spotted a silver haired girl with white dog ears, and she looked exactly like Inuyasha, except for her face. It looked like Kagome's just with Inuyasha's eye and hair color.

Kagome stood up and cocked her head to the side.

Sango and Amaterasu looked at Kagome worriedly. Then exchanged a concerned glance when she took a step forward.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Do you guys see that silver haired girl?" she asked, not looking back.

They followed her stare, but didn't see anything.

"Uh, no," Amaterasu said. They stood up and stood next to her. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'll… be right back," she told them and walked forward.

Amaterasu and Sango looked at each other in terror.

"I'll follow her, you go get the boys," Amaterasu said.

Sango nodded, and then they both separated to do what they needed to.

Amaterasu followed Kagome, but just close enough that if someone or something tried to hurt her, she could be over there in a second, literally. She wanted to know where Kagome was going and if she hurried to her side, Kagome might not go anywhere.

Kagome was following the little girl who had a strange resemblance to her and Inuyasha. The girl was leading her away from the beach, and toward an empty alleyway. Kagome didn't notice because she was too focused on why the girl looks like her and Inuyasha, and the questions she was going to ask her when she caught up with her. Amaterasu noticed though, and didn't like it. She moved closer to Kagome, and then she saw Kagome start to run.

Kagome ran after the little girl when she started running. The girl was giggling and humming, and Kagome remembered the lullaby she was humming, because her mother used to hum it to her and Sota when they were younger, and Kagome used to hum it to Shippo.

Kagome turned into the alleyway where the little girl went then stopped dead in her tracks because she was gone. The alley had another wall at the other side, and Kagome had no idea where she went.

But at the end in front of the wall, stood another little girl. She had white hair, white skin, and wore just a white dress with a white flower in her hair. She had black lifeless eyes, and she held a round mirror in her hands.

She walked closer, only about five feet away, and the mirror glowed, making Kagome glow too.

When Amaterasu smelt Naraku's disgusting scent in the alleyway, she just appeared there, and saw the completely white little girl holding the glowing mirror and Kagome just standing there, glowing. Amaterasu was standing to the side of the snow white girl.

"Kagome!" Amaterasu exclaimed. She immediately turned to the girl and made the wind fly at her, making her go flying into the other wall of the alley. Kagome fell to the ground, out cold. Amaterasu appeared next to her, and Sango, Miroku, Jurou and Inuyasha appeared right in front of them. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side as well, and the other's turned to the little girl on the ground. Inuyasha looked at her.

A black hole appeared on the far wall of the alley and the little girl got up and walked through it. Then it closed.

"It smelt like Naraku, but it wasn't," Inuyasha mumbled. He looked down at Kagome, then up to Amaterasu. "What happened? What did that girl do to Kagome?" he demanded.

"I-I… don't know. She made Kagome glow with her mirror," Amaterasu stated. She looked shaken up and her skin was pale, ad her black hair and midnight blue eyes made it look to the extreme. She looked back down at Kagome.

Her friends looked at Amaterasu with a worried expression. It took a lot to freak her out, and a hell of a lot more to make her stutter. Normally she got pissed.

"Amaterasu?" Sango asked. "You okay?"

Amaterasu looked at Sango with a terrified expression. "I'm… not sure."

"What the hell is going on?" Miroku asked. He looked around the alley.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, being shadowed by Amaterasu, who was still pale. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Let's go."

They walked out of the alley very quickly. They didn't bother going back to the beach.

* * *

When they got back to the room, Inuyasha set Kagome in her bed. He stayed and watched her, along with Sango and Amaterasu.

Miroku and Jurou were worried, but made sandwiches for them all, then brought them into the room.

"Is she awake yet?" Miroku asked as Jurou and him walked in.

All three of them shook there head. Jurou and Miroku handed them each a sandwich.

"What the hell did that girl do?" Jurou thought aloud.

"And _who_ was that girl?" Miroku asked with him.

They ate in silence. When they finished, they watched Kagome a little longer, and she started to walk up.

When she took in a deep breath, Inuyasha, Sango, and Amaterasu sat up a little and smiled. She let it out and her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up, then getting hugged by Amaterasu and Sango.

"Hey," Inuyasha complained. "I'm her boyfriend, I should get to hug her first."

"We're her best friends, practically like sisters," Amaterasu told him, still hugging her. "Wait your turn, lover boy."

Inuyasha glared at her, but smiled. After Sango and Amaterasu let her go, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oooowh," Amaterasu said, looking at Sango with a surprised look, Sango giving her the same look. "If we didn't see that coming and let him hug her first, we'd never even get to hug her." She held out her hand to Sango. "Five me, Sango."

Sango smiled and slapped her hand.

Inuyasha growled at them, and pulled back from the kiss.

"Why is everyone around me?" Kagome asked.

"Do you even know how long you were out?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"What do you remember?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was silent for a little. "Um, I remember being at the beach making the sand city, and then following the little girl," Kagome told them.

"Little girl?" Inuyasha interrupted. "The one with the mirror?"

He looked at Sango and Amaterasu who shrugged. "We didn't see any girl," Amaterasu stated.

"It wasn't the white haired girl with the mirror," Kagome told him. "This little girl had silver hair with white dog ears, and golden eyes like you, but she looked like me. I followed her and she disappeared in the alley, and the girl with the mirror was there, and she did something to me. It felt like I was drowning."

"That's weird," Miroku said.

Amaterasu nodded. "Try being me and watching her glow. It was so freaky. I had no idea what to do. I had no idea what was _happening_. And hell, I didn't like it one bit." Amaterasu sighed. "As much as I've been scared today, my hair should be white."

"Mine's close," Inuyasha told her.

Amaterasu smiled. "That, I know. And I think it got whiter today. A little less silver."

"Watch out, next you'll get wrinkles," Sango stated with a smile.

Jurou walked over to Amaterasu, and touched her hair, pulling at a strand. "Is this a white hair I see?"

Amaterasu turned around, and grabbed the strand from his hand. "You're not serious. I can't have white hair."

"You said it yourself," Miroku stated. "You should have white hair."

Amaterasu pushed Jurou lightly. "Jerk."

Jurou smiled at her.

Kagome stood up. She swayed a little. Inuyasha caught and steadied her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go get something to eat."

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "I'll go with you."

They walked into the living room, and the others stayed in the room. Amaterasu was the first one to speak.

"Something's not right," she said. "I can feel it. There was a reason that girl smelt like Naraku, and I want to find out. Soon. And I'm willing to bet whoever that little girl was made Kagome see the little silver haired girl."

Sango nodded. "Kagome has always dreamed of having a little girl, and I guess she's dreaming of a little girl that has Inuyasha's eye and hair color. It hit something."

Amaterasu frowned at Sango. "Naraku's supposed to be dead. We saw the body carried away, we saw him die. _We killed_ _him_," Amaterasu said.

"Maybe the girl isn't Naraku. Maybe she's something else. A part of him, maybe," Miroku stated.

Sango went silent, and Jurou hadn't said anything yet. She was trying to remember something she learned about demons that connected with what was happening now.

She remembered at the same time Jurou did. "Incarnations," Jurou stated, and Sango nodded.

Amaterasu frowned. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"You wouldn't have thought about it in the first place. It not something we would do," Jurou told her. "Or _can_ do, I think."

"Well, you can do it," Sango told him. "But it's inhumane. You guys are good demons, not evil ones."

"All demons are bad, sweetheart," Amaterasu told her. She smiled sadly at her. "Just depends on _how_ they are bad."

"You guys like humans though," Sango stated. She was taught that in her training with her father, taught that all demons were bad, and the ones who look human were the worst. But she didn't think that.

"We like you, and Miroku, and Kagome and Inuyasha," Amaterasu told her. "But if any other human were to threaten you, we'd kill them just as fast as we'd look that them."

"It's self defense," Sango told her.

Jurou was looking at the ground. Amaterasu smiled sadly at Sango again. "We're still bad."

Sango didn't want to believe it. She knew what Amaterasu was doing. Amaterasu underestimated herself, and she punished herself for small mistakes.

"Amaterasu, you're not bad," Sango told her. "You're more good that you let yourself see, you know. Both of you guys are."

"I know," Jurou told Sango. "Amaterasu just doesn't believe it."

Sango smiled at him. "That's because you have to make her."

* * *

In the kitchen with Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome was sitting on a stool and Inuyasha was leaning on the counter next to her, watching her closely as she ate, making sure she wouldn't pass out or faint on him.

She blushed after she finished the sandwich, because Inuyasha was still looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Because I'm making sure you're okay," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome blushed again. "I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Who said I was worrying?" he asked.

"Why are you watching me then?" she asked with a smile.

"Heh," he grumbled, looking away. He looked back and smiled at her.

Kagome was smiling at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his head on top of hers. "I wonder who that girl was," she mumbled. "The white haired one."

"Me too," Inuyasha said. He out a hand in her hair, careful not cut her with his claws, because he had cut her once before, accidentally. He wasn't paying attention, and he got her with his claws. It had brought the fact that humans were so delicate fresh into his mind, and he had been extra careful since.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Rin and Sesshomaru were watching the news in the living room, the lights were out, and the story on was about a little commotion in the city jail. Rin had gotten big; it was about two months since she found out she was going to have a baby. She had about two months left.

Sesshomaru had his arm around her shoulders, and one hand rested on her big stomach.

The commotion in the jail had started in the prison yard, while the women were out. There was a big mob, running at the wall, but they were subdued. The person who formed the mob was still unknown, but in the footage they shown, Rin and Sesshomaru clearly saw Kikyo running toward the wall, in the front lines of the mob.

They gave each other a worried look. They'd keep this to themselves, only because Inuyasha had become sort of obsessed with making sure Kikyo stayed locked up, and he needed to let it go. He was going to start college next week, and he was just starting to let it go somewhat. If he knew this, he'd check up on Kikyo daily, and keep a closer eye on Kagome.

It wasn't dark out, it was just about four o'clock, but the clouds over head were big and dark, and thunder could be heard once in a long while. A storm was expected today, and they wondered if it was storming over where Inuyasha and the others were.

Rin settled into Sesshomaru's embrace, and took in his smell. She just wanted to stay there forever, but she was getting hungry, and she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let her make dinner herself. Whenever she complained, he explained why he wouldn't let her walk around much, because the baby might hurt her. The baby was a lot stronger than she was. The baby was a half demon, and he (Sesshomaru had started calling the baby he) was stronger and more faster than a normal baby.

He moved, setting Rin's head on a pillow. "I'll go make dinner." He turned and walked into the kitchen.

Rin just laid there, watching his shadow move around the kitchen. She was comfortable, and for some reason, she always found being inside, on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket during a storm comforting. She felt that it was perfect and nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu stayed in the hotel room the rest of the day. During dinner, after they had ordered pizza, like they promised the boys, they discussed the little girl, and the connection she most likely had with Naraku.

"If he made one, he most likely made more," Sango told them. "They could be anywhere now, because once we killed Naraku, we set them free."

"You know a lot about this, Sango," Miroku observed.

"I'm a demon slayer, Miroku," Sango told him. "I have to know this about demons. I have to know everything about demons."

He smiled at her.

"Okay guys, back to the situation at hand," Amaterasu said with a smile. "We'll have to keep an eye out- actually to be more literal, we'll have to keep a nose out for his scent."

"And we'll have to keep a closer eye on Kagome," Inuyasha told them. He turned to her. "Don't follow some strange silver haired girl again. We don't want the same thing happening twice."

The others nodded.

"I promise I won't," Kagome told him.

"But here's the question," Jurou said. "Why did the girl lure Kagome?"

No one spoke. They didn't have an answer.

"Maybe they know something about her we don't?" Miroku asked. He shrugged.

"That's not possible. We know everything about Kagome," Sango stated.

"Maybe it's something Kagome doesn't even know," Inuyasha said. "We won't know until we ask Grandpa Higurashi."

"Ask him what?" Amaterasu demanded. "Ask him if there's something about the family he's not telling us? Something about Kagome he's not telling us?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna ask," Inuyasha told her.

"What makes you think he'll tell you?" she demanded.

"Because I'm her boyfriend," Inuyasha snapped. He glared at her, hoping she could feel the heat of his anger.

"What if it's a family secret?" Amaterasu asked. She glared back, but she wasn't really mad, she was quite amused, and looking forward to the challenge.

"I'm gonna be family," Inuyasha growled.

The others just watched them bicker back and forth until it got annoying. Then they started to sigh and roll their eyes.

Kagome stepped in before Amaterasu could say anything else. "I'll ask," she said. "That solves everything."

The two looked at her, nodded, and glared back at each other. Amaterasu smiled first. She burst out laughing too.

"That's too funny," she said, laughing again. "You look so funny like that, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped glaring, laughing too. "You're right. You look funny too."

Amaterasu stopped laughing abruptly, making Inuyasha laugh even harder. The others started laughing too, and Amaterasu started laughing with them.

"Guys," Sango said in between laughing and breathing. "I think we're a little tired."

Kagome nodded, still laughing, she was holding her stomach, and everyone was giggling uncontrollably.

Amaterasu tried to stop laughing by talking a couple of deep breaths, but started laughing even harder.

After a few minutes their laughing fit stopped.

"You're contagious," Jurou told Amaterasu, catching his breath.

Amaterasu smiled. "Alright guys, time for bed. We've all had a long stressful day."

They nodded, and went to their rooms, some getting their things for a shower.

Amaterasu went for a shower, and Sango and Kagome climbed under the blankets in their beds.

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her. "I hope so," she said. "I thought I'd be fine yesterday, but I woke up from a nightmare."

Sango smiled back at her. "Inuyasha wouldn't mind sleeping with you again."

Kagome's cheeks turned pink. "I don't want to bother him. I'll be fine."

Sango gave her a questioning look.

Kagome sighed. "I don't want to make him worry any more than he already is," she explained.

Sango nodded.

Amaterasu walked in, but not alone. Inuyasha followed her in.

Kagome's eyes popped open, then she glared at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu raised her hands as if to surrender. "I didn't say anything. He heard you himself, and decided to frame me," she told her. "I don't tell him everything that concerns you or your health."

"You tell him the things that count," she told her. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "You don't have to stay with me. I have to sleep by myself when we get home anyway."

"But until I'm sure you won't have nightmares anymore, I'm gonna stay with you," he told her. The only reason was that she seemed fine when he stayed with her this morning.

Kagome sighed, and he saw her start to agree. "Fine," she sighed.

Inuyasha smiled, and climbed under the blankets with her, putting his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and sighed happily.

Amaterasu and Sango were looking at them, smiling. Amaterasu climbed into her bed as Kagome and Inuyasha had talked, and was facing them, laying on her side. She forgot to turn the light off.

Kagome looked over at her friends, and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Goodnight guys," she stated.

"Goodnight Kagome," they said at the same time.

"Light please," Kagome said.

They giggled. Amaterasu controlled the wind, and the lights went out. Inuyasha pressed his nose into her hair taking in her scent, and closed his eyes, after Sango and Amaterasu turned over. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, starting to drift off to sleep, feeling his thumb rub gentle circles on her waist.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, told you this was going to be a long chapter. And I finished it in record time too! Normally it'd take me forever to finish a chapter like this, but I don't have three big stories going on at once. I need to finish my twoshot, the second and last chapter, and the next chapter to Repeating the Past. This chapter was planned out quite well, I think, and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: hey guys, I didn't get may reviews for this chapter, and if there are those of you who don't have a account on this, I accept anonymous reviews! Okay, so _Drama Kagome_, one of my favorite authors, and reviewers, has amazing stories that I want to promote! I feel the need to spread her name to my reviewers and readers, because you guys make me sooo happy, so you guys go make her soooo happy, okay? Her stories are _AMAZING_, I must repeat _AMAZING! _(I strongly suggest you go read When It Was Me). I love her stories soo much, and she's such an amazing influence. If you love my writing, you'll love hers even more. A hell of a lot more. Lol, so go make her happy. Please? For me? I'll be soo thankful to you guys if you do!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters not created by Rumiko Takahashi (amazing, brilliant woman) I do own.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning when Kagome woke up the next day, she didn't wake up from a nightmare. She woke up by herself, against Inuyasha, curled in his arms. She smiled, and looked over at Sango and Amaterasu's beds which were still occupied. Kagome could just barely see the swirling tattoos on Amaterasu's back, she was wearing a tank top, and some of the tattoos could be seen.

Sango was sleeping all spread out on her bed, with her hair all over the place.

Kagome smiled at them, and she felt Inuyasha shift, almost like he sensed she was awake. He smiled at her when he opened her eyes, and she started getting up.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she told him. "I'll be right back."

She walked over to her bag, but stopped when she saw something out the window. She saw a black haired boy, with golden eyes, and dog ears. He was looking up at the window, and he was about seven or eight. She heard him laugh, and it sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel.

Inuyasha froze, and Kagome saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

He nodded, walking over to her. "Yeah." He looked out the window, and his eyes widened when he saw the little boy. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. I saw a little silver haired girl yesterday," Kagome told him.

"Ignore him," Inuyasha told her. "Go take a shower. I'm gonna go eat breakfast."

Kagome nodded.

She grabbed her clothes quickly, then hurried to the bathroom, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick.

* * *

Inuyasha felt that there was something wrong with Kagome, she was feeling great, and it was because the little boy and girl. She was afraid.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know who those kids were, and even if they were real, and they weren't just being made by the little white haired girl. He couldn't protect her from something like this.

The others started to get up, he saw Miroku enter the main room, then Amaterasu, and Kagome came out of the bathroom, then Jurou woke up, then Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't tell their friends about the boy they saw, and they didn't plan on it. It was the last full day they'd be there, and they didn't want it to be ruined by worry.

So they spent the day trying to have as much fun as possible. They went to the amusement park, going on all the rides they want to ride, or ride again. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu all wanted to go on the Haunted House, but it was only two per cart, so they went on in couples.

When they went through, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, because she jumped when hands popped out of the closet. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, but when they got off she was laughing at herself for jumping so much. The others were outside waiting for them, and they were smiling.

"Sango was freaked out!" Amaterasu told them when they got over to them. "I heard her screaming, and she was completely pale."

"I was not screaming," Sango said defensively. "But I was jumping."

"Me too, Sango," Kagome told her. She was smiling. "It was pretty scary, especially the things popping out of everywhere."

Miroku chuckled.

Then the demons and half demon froze. They stopped smiling, looking around.

The three humans looked at each other. They had no idea what was wrong, until Amaterasu took Jurou and said she wanted to go on the couple ride.

Inuyasha became protective instantly, putting an arm around Kagome's waist, and pulling her close, while drifting closer to his two other friends.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at her. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes, then he spoke. "Nothing," he said, looking away from her eyes. He turned and looked around. He didn't look at her again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's something, now tell me."

"No," he told her. "It's nothing."

"Fine, if it's nothing I can go off by myself," she stated. She tried to unwind from him, but the grip on her waist tightened. She glared at him. "Let me go, Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku watched their friends fight, a little concerned, because Kagome looked like she wanted to take his head off with a bat.

He didn't let go, so she started to struggle. "Let go of me!" She was trying to push herself away from him.

"Inuyasha," Sango said. "Let her go. Now. You'll end up hurting her."

Inuyasha loosened his grip, and she ran away from him, and Sango followed her, sending a glare Inuyasha's way.

Miroku walked over and stood next to Inuyasha. "Nice. Now tell me, Inuyasha, what were you keeping from Kagome?" he asked.

* * *

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango said running after her best friend.

She stopped at a booth, and Sango stopped next to her.

They leaned against the counter. "So what do you think is up with Inuyasha and Amaterasu and Jurou?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the smelt Naraku's scent," Kagome said, shrugging. "But that doesn't give Inuyasha the right to keep it from me."

"I know, he's a jerk sometimes," Sango stated.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

"I smelt Naraku's scent, and so did Amaterasu and Jurou," Inuyasha stated. "They went to check it out, and I was supposed to babysit you guys."

Miroku frowned at that. "I'm capable of taking care of myself," he stated. "Anyway, why are you keeping it from Kagome?"

"Because I don't want her to know," he growled out.

"Alright, I get you're trying to protect her, but how can you do that now, if you have no idea where she is?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku. "Thanks for reminding me," he snapped. He started to storm off in the direction she went, trying his best to pick up Kagome's or Sango's scent, Miroku not far behind.

* * *

"Yo," someone said to Kagome and Sango as the talked about Inuyasha and how strange he was acting.

They looked up to the sound, and found that the owner of the voice was a girl, about the same age as them, with black hair tied up in a bun, and red eyes.

"Hi," they said at the same time.

"I'm Kagura," the girl said. "I was wondering if you could move over a little so I can get to that store, you're kind of in my way," she stated, sort of bitchy.

"Um, sure," Kagome said.

"Wait, can't you go around us?" Sango asked. She put her hands on her hips.

"That'd be more than I'd have to do," Kagura told them. "Plus I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Hey!" They heard Amaterasu yell. "Get away from them!" Amaterasu popped up right next to her two best friends, followed by Jurou. Then a few seconds Inuyasha and Miroku were seen heading toward them, then hurrying when he got the scent of Kagura.

Kagura smiled. "I know when I'm outnumbered," she said, then took a feather from her hair and threw it up, flying away on it.

Amaterasu glared as she flew away. Then she turned on her two best friends. "Why aren't you guys with Inuyasha?" she demanded.

Inuyasha and Miroku reached them then, and Kagome glared at Inuyasha, and didn't say anything after she looked away.

"Uh, Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fight," Sango told her.

Amaterasu sighed. "Fine. I'll solve the problem." She pushed Kagome over to Inuyasha easily, then grabbed Sango's wrist, and pulled along the two boys, away from their two friends.

Kagome glared, and almost started walking away, until Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"I should have told you," he mumbled. "We smelt Naraku, and I didn't want you to know," he told her. "Now it concerns you."

"It always did, Inuyasha," Kagome told him rudely. "This concerns all of us. I'm seeing little half demon children, and it's probably because of Kagura and that other girl. Kagura came up to me and Sango, you saw the little half demon boy," she said more softer. She moved closer to Inuyasha, already forgiving him.

Inuyasha put his arms around her waist. "I didn't want you to know," he mumbled, "because you'd be worried."

Kagome pressed her face into his shirt, and smiled. "You didn't want me to worry."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He let her go except for a hold on her hand, and walked over to where he knew his demons friends were listening. He growled at them when he found them.

"Told you," Amaterasu said. "They've made up already."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Alright. What do you guys want to do now?" she asked.

"Get out of here?" Sango asked.

The others nodded. They hurried to leave, not wanting to run into anyone that smelt like Naraku. They decided to go check out the mall in the town.

* * *

When they got to the mall, the first thing they noticed was that it was larger than the mall in Tokyo. It was almost three times its size. The girls got excited, and the guys just tagged along.

The first store the girls saw they dragged the boys into.

Sango looked at a shirt, then held it up to her boyfriend. "Do you think this looks nice?" she asked. It was a green top, and see through, and Sango picked up a light blue tank top to go underneath.

"It's... nice," Miroku stated. "Can't you forget the tank top?" he asked, with a sly smile.

Sango rolled he eyes. "No."

Kagome and Amaterasu smiled at Sango and Miroku. They grabbed shirts of their own style, Amaterasu's shirt being black with swirls, and Kagome's pink with flowers.

She blushed when she felt Inuyasha's arms go around her waist, and his breath right next to her ear. "I think you should buy it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her.

Kagome smiled. She turned around and kissed him. Then she pulled away to go talk to Amaterasu and Sango about what tank top she should buy to wear underneath.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of arguing, they decided on a gray tank top. It was the best color choice.

So they had lunch at the mall, after finding the food court, and then explored the rest of giant mall, checking out the stores, until Inuyasha saw this flyer.

"Hey," he said, making them all stop. "Look at this paper. There's this night called The Phoenix. It's open tonight, at about six. We could check it out."

Amaterasu smiled at the idea. "Sure. Sounds fun."

The others nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a way to end Senior week properly," Sango said.

They smiled and agreed with her. So afterward, after the mall, they left to go back to the hotel and eat and get changed into the proper attire for a night club. So they ate then left, and saw the club all lit up for the night, and it looked amazing.

There was a really long line to get inside. They could hear the music pounding before they got out of the car.

Inuyasha looked at the club and flattened his ears. "I'm thinking this was a bad idea now."

Amaterasu smiled. "No turning back now."

"Your ears will be fine, just watch," Kagome said, reaching up and rubbing his ears. He leaned his head into he hand further.

"Alright guys, nobody's staying in the car tonight," Amaterasu said. "Let's go."

They all got out of the car, and made their way over to the line. When they finally got in, it was almost seven, and they were really excited. They ordered water at the bar, and danced a little, even though the boys wouldn't dance, except Jurou and maybe Miroku, and listened to the band play.

This boy, about maybe twenty, started talking to Kagome when she was with Amaterasu, Sango, Miroku, Jurou dancing. Inuyasha didn't want to dance, so be just watched Kagome.

"Hi," a boy said, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. "I'm Akio. I saw that you were dancing alone."

"Uh, yeah," Kagome said, knowing Inuyasha was probably making his way over.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend. I was dancing with my friends."

"Oh. I'm sure he won't mind," Akio said. "What's your name?"

"I'm sure he will," Kagome told him. "I'll just join my friends again."

"Come on," Akio said, blocking her way, he got too close, and touched her in a way she didn't want him to, and she pushed him back just as Inuyasha got there, held him up by his collar, and snarled at him.

"Don't touch her again," he growled at the boy. "Get hell out of here." Inuyasha threw the trembling boy down on the ground, and when he didn't move Inuyasha was going to punch him.

"Inuyasha, no," Kagome said, grabbing his hand, and feeling his muscles loosen. "He's already got what was coming to him."

Inuyasha nodded and growled at Akio. Akio got up quickly and ran away.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Thanks."

"Heh," he mumbled, blushing a little. He noticed then all the people staring. A slow song started to play, and since he was already out there, and Kagome's hands were around his neck, he might as well dance with her.

He put his arms around her waist gently, and started to slowly sway side to side.

Kagome smiled at him, then rested her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the night was perfect. Inuyasha didn't just slow dance with her after, he stayed by her the whole night, not wanting anyone else to touch her.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel at about one in the morning they were still talking about the club, and how amazing it was. They just completely forgot about showers, and headed right for their beds.

"Are you gonna have anymore nightmares?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'll be fine," she told him. She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss goodnight, and ended up to just being a long kiss.

When Kagome got into the bedroom, Amaterasu was watching her. "That Akio really brought out Inuyasha's feeling for you. Did you see how jealous he got?" she asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."

Sango and Amaterasu smiled at their friend. Then Kagome climbed into bed and the lights when out.

**

* * *

****Author's note: okay, CONFUSION ALERT! I got a review that asked if I was a boy or girl, and if the name doesn't give it away, what I write about should, even if my personality doesn't. Also, in the last chapter, someone said I said Kagome's eyes were midnight blue, after Kanna disappeared into the wall, but I clearly said, **_**"… Amaterasu stated. She looked shaken up and her skin was pale, ad her black hair and midnight blue eyes made it look to the extreme." **_**I was clearly talking about Amaterasu. Kagome was unconscious. **_**Her eyes are therefore closed**_**. Plus her eyes are brown, people, on my profile that's one of the things that piss me off to no end. Her eyes are not blue, they're brown. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough for some of you. And also, you guys should go thank **_**Drama Kagome**_**, review or something, because without her this chapter would still not be out, my friends. I'm so grateful to have her as a friend, I have no idea where I would be without her. Thanks Drama Kagome! You're the best! Therefore, my beautiful reviewers, you should go make her happy. Flood her inbox for me! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note: hey guys. This is my next chapter, I didn't get a lot of reviews, and I'm kind of sad. Anyway, I hope you like it! Also, don't forget to check out **_**Drama Kagome**_**, she is so much help to me with certain things. She helps me with some of the things in my story. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters are mine.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day, as soon as Amaterasu woke up, at ten o'clock, to be exact, and woke everyone else up, they started getting their stuff together and packing the car.

But first, this is how Amaterasu woke them all up.

She woke up, and smiled at her two friends on either side of her, in their beds, right before she blew the blankets off them, and pulled them both out of the bed by their legs.

"Amaterasu," Sango complained. "Why?" She yawned and stretched on the floor as Amaterasu went over to pull Kagome out of bed.

"Because it's ten, and we have to be out of here by twelve," Amaterasu stated. She had her arms crossed, but there was a faint trace of amusement in her eyes.

Kagome stayed on the floor. "So you just thought of rudely waking us," Kagome grumbled.

"That wasn't even remotely close to how rudely I could have gotten you up. Wait until you see how I wake the guys up," Amaterasu said with a big mischievous grin on her face.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, giving each other a worried look. They started getting up, and watched Amaterasu march to their door, and over to the boys' door, blowing it open, making it bang on the wall loudly, and storming into the room.

Sango and Kagome hurried over to the door to the guys' room, just in time to see Amaterasu blow all three of them out of their beds, landing face down on the floor with three different _thumps_.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Inuyasha demanded. "Dammit." He pushed himself of the floor, turning over on to his back and laying there.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Amaterasu said sweetly. "Get up."

"Why?" Jurou asked. He was sitting up, running a hand through his black hair.

"Because it's ten!" Amaterasu said. She was quite amused because all of their grumbling.

"I don't want to get up," Miroku grumbled, still laying face down on the floor.

"We have to be out of here by twelve," Amaterasu said. She looked back and saw her two best friends giggling. She smiled at them.

Sango and Kagome walked in, still giggling.

"Ha. Ha," Inuyasha said. "So funny."

Kagome went over to where he laid on the floor, sitting next to him. "It was funny, you have to admit," she told him. She leaned down and kissed him. "Better?"

"Much," he said with a smile.

Sango went over to Miroku and rolled him over on his back.

Amaterasu smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Okay guys, we don't have time for this. Shower if you need to, but don't take super long," she told them.

"Why don't we save water and time?" Miroku asked, with a sly smile. "Let's go Sango."

"I don't think so," Sango said. She stood up, and walked out of the room, going to get in for a quick shower.

Miroku sighed after her, with a smile on his face. Jurou and Inuyasha just shook their heads at him.

"Damn lecher," Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled at him, and Inuyasha turned his attention back to her.

Kagome smiled at him, and pulled him into a sitting position. Well, actually Inuyasha just sat up himself, but Kagome's hands were on his bare shoulders, trying to pull him up.

"Come on, guys," Amaterasu said, it was almost annoyed. She went over to Jurou, and helped him up, but kissed him when they were standing. "Good morning," she mumbled against his lips.

"It is a good morning," he mumbled back. "Except when you blew us out of our beds. You didn't have to do that."

She smiled. "I know. But I wanted to." Amaterasu kissed him again, and he smiled against her lips.

Miroku got up and started walking out. "I'll just leave you guys alone if you're gonna make out," he grumbled. He closed the door on his way out.

Amaterasu smiled at him, then turned to the other two in the room. "Come on, we need to start getting ready."

She pulled Jurou out, and Kagome stood up, along with Inuyasha. They found Miroku at the counter, sitting on one of the stools, eating cereal. Sango just walked out of the bathroom, and she was heading in Miroku's direction.

They all ate quickly, and started getting changed and packing up their things. They carried their bags downstairs and into the car and packing it again, and then loading in.

They left the hotel behind, along with their last week of fun together and the last week of their life before college.

They were going to make the best out of the ride back as much as they can.

* * *

The first hour they settled with singing every song they knew, they got bored after the hour and decided to play extreme I Spy.

"I spy something brown," Amaterasu said. She had a mischievous smile on.

"The tree trunk?" Kagome guessed.

Amaterasu shook her head, and shot Jurou a warning look, where he sat in the passenger seat.

"Um, Sango's hair?" Miroku asked.

Amaterasu shook her head. "No, it's not something in the car."

"The rust on the car ahead of us?" Inuyasha suggested, and Amaterasu smiled.

"Yep," she almost sang.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sango said. "You guys have demon advancements. We're only human."

"And you could have seen that," Amaterasu stated.

"No as quickly as you guys," Sango argued.

Kagome sighed. "Alright guys, stop fighting." She smiled at them both. "How about we play something else now?" They've been playing I Spy for

about half an hour.

"How about a word game?" Sango asked. "I'm thinking of a word that starts with 'B'."

"Badass?" Amaterasu asked, getting a no from Sango. She started thinking.

"Bastard," Inuyasha called back. He was looking ahead, but smiling.

"Boyfriend!" Miroku said, and got a smile from the girl next to him. He smiled back.

"Right," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove Rin and himself to her OBGYN to check the pup. They were going to find out the pup's sex today, and Rin was very excited. She didn't care what it was; she'd love it anyway. Sesshomaru was calling the pup a he, only because he couldn't see having a girl.

Rin was watching the landscape pass by the window, too excited to do anything else. She wanted to jump with excitement, but Sesshomaru would get worried, and really protective.

When they got to the office, they checked in, and waited for their turn. Rin smiled widely at Sesshomaru, and he only smiled his normal small smile back.

When Rin's name was called to go in, she jumped up a little too quickly for Sesshomaru's pleasure. He put a hand to pull her back a little bit, to make her slowly walk. Not so fast to scare the pup.

The female doctor smiled at them as they walked in the office, and Rin sat down in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hi, Rin, how have you been?" Dr. Asanuma asked. She helped Rin pull her shirt up a little so she could have access to her swollen stomach.

"I've been fine," Rin stated. "Sesshomaru's making sure I eat right, and get enough exercise." She smiled at him.

"That's great," she said, putting gel on Rin's stomach. She smiled up at Rin, her brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail bouncing a little. She was young for a doctor, and her had warm, caring dark blue eyes. "I'm sure he's keeping a close demon eye on you." She giggled a little.

Rin nodded. Dr. Asanuma put the transducer on Rin's stomach, and Rin jumped a little at the coolness.

Sesshomaru stood up.

Dr. Asanuma walked over after resting the transducer down. "Sesshomaru, it's fine. Sit down please. It's just a little cold."

Sesshomaru sat down and Rin smiled at him. He relaxed.

Dr. Asanuma went back to he place at the side of the chair. She moved the transducer around her stomach a little bit, and after about a minute she looked at the screen, and moved it around more, until she found a pretty good picture.

She looked at Sesshomaru, then Rin, who were watching the screen. "By the looks of it, it's a boy," Dr. Asanuma stated. "He looks healthy, and looks like he had little puppy ears, like I hear the god father has."

Rin smiled and nodded, putting her hands on the side of her stomach, tears in her eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru, and he smiled that smile at her. She waved him over and he followed her silent plead, and she hugged him. He put his hands on the sides on her arms.

Dr. Asanuma handed Rin tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach. She cleaned off the transducer, and watched Rin wipe the gel off her stomach, and pull her shirt down. Then she watched Sesshomaru help her sit up. She smiled at the couple.

"Make an appointment at the front desk to come back in a week to check how you and the baby are doing," Dr. Asanuma told Rin. "I'll see you next week." She smiled at them both before leaving the room with a folder.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "What do we want to call him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smiled, but shrugged. "We can brainstorm while we go home."

She nodded as he helped her walk through the door, and to the desk. They made an appointment and went home.

* * *

When they were in the car, Rin kept bring names up.

"How about Dai?" she asked him. "Or Fumio?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I wouldn't name my son that."

She smiled at him. "How about Hitoshi?" she asked. "I really like that name."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Me too."

Rin's smile widened. "Hitoshi it is," she stated. "When do we tell them? Or do you want it to be a secret until the baby comes?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Wait until the pup comes. It'll drive them crazy."

Rin nodded. "Alright." She looked forward, not saying anything, repeating the name in her head. "Hitoshi." She had a hand on her stomach, and she was smiling.

When they got back to the house, Sesshomaru made Rin lunch. He made her a PB and J sandwich, and gave her yogurt and some cranberry juice. Afterward, they cleaned up a little, so it was clean for when Inuyasha came home.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let her move anything, or bend down, so she settled with just dusting.

They sat down afterward and watched a movie, and Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

* * *

Inuyasha noticed they had about half an hour until they were home, and after the long, and quite slow lunch break he thought they'd take longer.

He watched the road, but also listened to the girls sing. They were very good, and he could easily pick out Kagome's voice. He heard it in her voice that she was smiling.

He loved her, and everyone knew. She loved him, and everyone saw it.

He remember that the previous year, he didn't have any thoughts like this about her. She was his best friend then. He remembered telling himself that he'd never tell her, and that he'd never mate or marry. But there she was, in the back of his car. His mate. His best friend.

* * *

When he pulled into the driveway half an hour later, they all got out, and Amaterasu took out hers and Jurou's, and helped Sango get hers. Then she hurried inside to get Chiyo. She missed that little demon so much.

When she found Chiyo, Chiyo ran over to her, and jumped on Amaterasu, hugging her.

"I missed you so much," Amaterasu said, with her arms around the little demon.

Jurou popped up next to Amaterasu with Sango. Chiyo immediately lunged at Jurou after she was done hugging Amaterasu, and hugged him.

Sango found Kirara and her brother, and pet her cat demon. She took Kirara outside and was going to ride her back home. She said goodbye to everyone, and her and Kohaku took off on Kirara with their bags.

Miroku was being taken home by Jurou, and Amaterasu was already gone, having taken Chiyo and her home.

Inuyasha took out Kagome's bag and his, and helped her carry it up the porch stairs. He then went to his own house, to get unpacked and settled.

He found Rin asleep on Sesshomaru, watching a movie. He nodded to Sesshomaru, and took his bag downstairs to wash his clothes.

Sesshomaru came down to the laundry room after a few minutes.

"It's a boy," he said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, turning to him.

"The pup's a boy," Sesshomaru said. "He has ears like you." Sesshomaru's eyes were guarded like they normally were while talking to anyone else but Rin.

Inuyasha slightly smiled. "Really?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yeah." He turned and left the room.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He just stared at the place where Sesshomaru stood.

* * *

Kagome hugged Shippo and her brother. She cleaned her laundry, and then when up to her room. She had such a long, fun day of traveling.

She was really tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. It was only four. She decided to make a list of things she'll need for college. She already had the books, she'd just need pens and notebooks. She'd need her computer. A book bag. She started college on Monday, so tomorrow she'd pick whatever she needed up.

She went downstairs to help her mother make dinner, then after she ate, she went back upstairs to grab her things to shower with.

After her shower she was only going to relax on her bed, but instead, she fell asleep.

* * *

"We'll tell her tomorrow," Rin told Inuyasha. "She's probably tired."

"But she'd want to know," Inuyasha stated. "She's settling up the baby shower with you, and she's the god mother."

"One day isn't a big deal," Rin stated. "She's probably asleep by now."

Inuyasha sat back and grumbled. They just ruined his plans to have her come over, so he could see her again, and maybe have some time alone. But Rin was probably right. Kagome seemed pretty tired when they got back.

"Tomorrow then," he said. "Don't forget."

Rin nodded. "Now go to bed. You're cranky."

He growled at her before going upstairs to take a shower and climb in bed.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you like the chapter, and **_**Drama Kagome**_** helped me out a little with it. So she's cool! And she has a new oneshot that'll blow your mind! **_**Smile**_** is the name, so go check it out! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Author's note: hey guys, some of you checked out _Drama Kagome_, and it made me very happy! If you haven't checked her out, don't you guys want to make me happy? Alright guys, this is chapter 7!**

**FYI: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the characters not in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome woke up at ten the next morning, and found Inuyasha downstairs, with Sota. They were talking, and as Kagome got closer, she found that it was about a girl he liked. Sota's been talking about her the whole summer, and today Inuyasha was the victim.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome, and was glad to find that her scent had gone back to normal. She was using _her_ shampoo this time. Not the other stuff she used at the hotel. It made all three girls smell a little similar, but it was just that little scent mixed in with their own.

He looked over to her. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He was stuck listening to Sota go on about this girl, how they were on a team together, how her hair looked, her eyes, but Inuyasha couldn't tell Sota to man up and ask her out, when he, in fact, couldn't man up until he absolutely had to, or risk loosing her, and tell the girl he loved how he felt. So he felt he didn't have a right.

But he also wasn't paying much attention since Kagome came downstairs. He was listening to her move around the kitchen and get her breakfast. He was listening to her breathe, her movements.

Sota stopped now, sighing, and walking off somewhere else in the house, leaving Inuyasha free to go in the kitchen to Kagome.

She was eating, he didn't need to look at her to know, and she smiled at him when he entered the kitchen.

"When you're done here, Rin wants to tell you something," he stated.

"Oh. Okay," she said. "I'll go over with you. Then we can do something afterward."

He nodded. "You might not have an afterward," he stated, getting a confused look from _his mate_. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out."

She smiled, completely trusting him. "Okay."

* * *

Amaterasu sighed. She was really tired. She was only running on about an hour of sleep, when Jurou came over and insisted that she slept. When she got back to her house with Chiyo yesterday, she had to get rid of three _bugs_ that were infesting her living room with her mother, Mayonaka.

Kuromeru, Hisoka, and Yoru were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing with her mother. Harumi and Makoto had been in charge while she was gone, but that did stop them from not having say of who, or in this case _what_, walked into her house.

"Chiyo, go upstairs," Amaterasu told the little demon, setting her down. "I'll be right up."

Chiyo nodded, but had on a terrified face.

"Jurou should be here soon," Amaterasu told her.

Chiyo reluctantly went upstairs, and after Amaterasu was sure she was safe, she turned to her problem.

"Hisoka, Kuromeru, and Yoru," she stated. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Visiting Mayonaka, if that's fine with you, milady," Yoru stated, using his manners to be sure to get the right response out of her.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's the only reason you're here," she muttered. "If you don't get out now, I'll throw you out."

"You don't have any right," Kuromeru said, standing up. He glared at her.

Amaterasu's eyes became dark as she smiled at Kuromeru. "Would you like to challenge that?" she asked darkly. "I love a good challenge."

Kuromeru paused. He looked at Mayonaka, who didn't say anything, then Hisoka and Yoru, who gave him guarded looks. "No, Lady Amaterasu. I wouldn't like to challenge your right," he mumbled, looking down.

The darkness in Amaterasu's eyes and voice disappeared, but there was still a shadow of it. "Good. Now get out of my house."

They nodded, and left, but not before Raidon came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Amaterasu," he said.

_**'Son of a bitch,' **_she thought. Her expression became guarded, and expressionless. "Mayonaka, what have I told you about bringing strays into the house?" she asked. "That's four today." Her voice was cold. Her eyes never left the enemy at the doorway.

"Well, daughter, I thought I might have a few friends over while you were away. It's gotten quite quiet while you were away," Mayonaka stated with false sweetness. She walked over to Raidon, putting a hand on his very muscular shoulder. "He wanted to see you before he left."

"I don't want to see him," I snapped. "Get out of my house, or I'll make you. Didn't you learn last time?" she demanded. Last time he tried to take her as his mate, not only did she kick his oversized muscular ass, Jurou did too.

"Nope," he stated, getting closer to her. Amaterasu pushed him back by blowing a strong wind his way. "You don't scare me, Amaterasu. I've seen you terrified, sad, and tamed by Kurono." He smiled evilly.

"I was never tamed," she growled. "And you should be afraid of me. I'm much worst then your average demon." Her eyes turned dark again, and her midnight blue eyes flashed red and black; the whites black, the irises red. "I'd start running if I were you." Her eyes flashed red and black again, but this time they didn't go back to midnight blue.

Amaterasu didn't even move, and she had the wind sending him into the far wall. Her hair lifted from her back slightly before the air around her started to swirl dangerously. Furniture blew over, tables, chairs, _couches_.

Amaterasu raised her hand slowly, making Raidon float in the air, and she pushed him against the wall. "Do you know how much air it takes to explode a body?" she asked darkly. She slowly started filling his body with air. "Let's see."

A hand clamped down on her wrist that was raised. His hands. "Amaterasu, stop." His voice was commanding, but gentle, almost like he was talking to a child. His hand was gentle, and it brought her arm back down to her side.

Amaterasu's eyes faded back to midnight blue. Raidon fell to the floor with a _thump_, and he was breathing hard. He scrambled to his feet, and glared at Mayonaka.

Amaterasu closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. "Get the hell out of my house Raidon," she said coldly.

He didn't hesitate to do so. He immediately disappeared. Mayonaka glared at Amaterasu before disappearing herself.

Jurou turned Amaterasu around to face him. "Amaterasu?" he asked.

Amaterasu didn't want to look at him. She was just about to brutally kill Raidon, even though he was bad, but killing him the way she was going to put her down on the same spot as he. She kept her eyes closed, willing it to go away.

"Amaterasu, you're not like Raidon or Mayonaka," Jurou told her.

Amaterasu still had her eyes shut. "I have to go look over some paperwork." She hurried away to her room, where Chiyo was. Jurou followed, but didn't say anything else. He knew she wouldn't listen to him.

_"You have to make her." _Sango's words at the hotel. The only people who could get through to Amaterasu were Kagome and Sango, only because they pushed themselves in. Jurou knew he had to do that, but he didn't really want to.

So there Amaterasu was, laying on Jurou's chest with Chiyo in her arms. She was up the whole night, thinking about what happened with Raidon, while they slept. She only fell asleep for an hour, and then she woke up again, and now she was thinking about everything, including the ghosts of her past. She'd seen one yesterday; Raidon. He was from a different group, in another city, and she believed she would never see him again. She hoped too.

* * *

"It's a boy," Rin stated, as Kagome walked through the door.

Kagome paused. "A boy?" Kagome smiled. She ran over and hugged Rin who was on the couch. "We should start planning then!" She sat down next to her and they started talking, then planning a date.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. He sat down on the chair next to the couch, and waited for his girlfriend and his sister-in-law to finish their excited chatter.

* * *

Amaterasu thought that the last time she'd see Raidon was when she and Jurou beat his ass away from her. The day after Jurou and Amaterasu were mated.

It was nearly a year after they just met, and Jurou loved Amaterasu even before he'd met her. His parents would take about the Leader's daughter, how pretty she was, and how nice. That she was different then other wind demons, more caring than her parents. That was when Jurou fell in love.

Amaterasu, on the other hand, had trust issues, and didn't know a thing about Jurou.

Jurou visited her daily after the day he met her, finding her more wonderful in person.

Amaterasu slowly began to love him. Until one point, where her father was demanding that she mate Raidon, she snapped, and told Jurou she wanted to stay with him, and only him, for forever. She didn't want anyone else, just him.

_"Jurou, I need to talk to you," Amaterasu said. She grabbed his hand, and made them appear in a forest. "It's about my father. He's demanding that I mate Raidon soon."_

_"Don't," Jurou said. "You can make your own decisions."_

_"I know. That's what I want to talk to you about," she stated. "I'm not going to mate with Raidon. I-I... want to be with you."_

_Jurou didn't say anything, but his heart was racing. "Really?" he asked. "Are you sure? You're not saying this just because you want to get out of mating Raidon?"_

_"I'm sure, Jurou. I've thought this over for a while. I've never been more sure of anything," she told him. "I..." She blushed. "I think I'm in love with you." She closed her eyes, and blushed bright red._

_Jurou smiled at her. "You think?"_

_She blushed brighter. She couldn't believe she was saying this out loud. She never thought she'd get the words passed her mouth. "I _know_."_

_Jurou touched her face with his hand. "Amaterasu. Look at me." She looked at him, still blushing. "I've been in love with you since before we met."_

_She blushed, smiling. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. My parents would talk about you," he told her. "But I like you better in person."_

_Amaterasu smiled, and slowly, the blush started to fade. "That's good. Because I like you too." She leaned forward, breaking that invisible line that they had made after those few innocent kisses they shared after the first month together, mostly on Jurou's part. Amaterasu kissed him. _

_Jurou made them appear in his bedroom, while they still kissed. _

_

* * *

The next morning when she went back to her house, Raidon was there, waiting for her. He was really angry, and when he smelt Jurou's on her, he snapped._

"_What were you doing with that boy all night?" he demanded. "You're supposed to mate me."_

"_What do you think I was doing with him all night?" she snapped. "I was never one for rules. I don't care what I was _supposed_ to do. I'm doing things my way."_

_Raidon slapped her. "You bitch!" he snapped. "You're supposed to follow orders. You aren't supposed to think, you're just a girl."_

_Amaterasu's eyes flashed red and black, and the wind swirled around her. Her hair lifted off her back, and Raidon knew something was wrong. "I'm not suppose to _think_?" she demanded. He flew into the wall, breaking it. She walked forward after him. She threw him into a window. "I'll show you who's not supposed to think!" She walked over to him and picked him up by the throat. _

_Kurono came and stopped her. He grabbed her hair and bent her head back, and looking at her. She dropped Raidon, and took in a deep breath in pain. _

"_Amaterasu," he growled. "You disobeyed me."_

"_Damn happy about it too," she snapped, smiling, looking at him from the corner of her eye, where her head was angled. "Nothing you can do now, Kurono." She had a dark glint in her eyes. _

_He growled, pushing her away. "Raidon, do what you like to her," he said coldly. _

_Raidon gave a scared looked to Amaterasu, but nodded. He pushed back his fear. _

"_Like hell he will!" Amaterasu yelled, and got a slap to the face by Kurono. _

"_Watch you mouth. You will learn to hold your tongue, or face brutal consequences," he snapped. "You are my daughter, and you will do as I say from now on. You cannot see Jurou, ever again, even if you are mated." _

_Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. "Since when do you think you have the right to control every part of my life, Kurono?" she demanded. "I'm old enough to think for myself."_

"_Since I am your father," he yelled. _

"_Some father you are!" Amaterasu snapped. "A father would never let his daughter get hurt, or beat her!" _

_Kurono growled, but turned. "Raidon , do whatever you like."_

_Raidon smiled at Amaterasu evilly. He stepped forward, and grabbed her hair. "Okay little bitch," he said. "You're gonna wish you never met Jurou. You're mine."_

_A hand clamped down on Raidon's shoulder. "Get you hands off her."_

_Amaterasu smiled. _

_Raidon turned around, and got a fist in his face, and he released his hold on her hair. _

_Raidon was thrown and then hit the ground several feet away. Jurou pulled Amaterasu into a hug. He was slightly smaller than Raidon, but bigger than Amaterasu. Raidon got up again, and appeared next to Jurou. _

_Jurou let go of Amaterasu, and threw Raidon a few feet away again. He appeared next to Raidon and punched him. "Get out of here," he snapped. _

_He then went back next to Amaterasu, grabbed her hand, and appeared back at his house. _

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she and Rin had stopped talking. She walked over to him, and then they walked up stairs.

"You talked a really long time," Inuyasha stated. "I didn't think you would have stopped."

Kagome smiled at him. "I would have stopped for you," she told him. He stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, so it would be easier, and she put her hands on the side of his head, knotting them in his hair.

She pulled back to breathe. "I love you," she whispered, looking down at his face.

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too, Kagome." He was surprised at how easy those words came out, when he had trouble saying them all the time.

She smiled, and brushed her thumb over his cheek. She kissed him again, and he walked forward and into his room. He set her down on his bed, but didn't sit down next to her.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

Kagome thought about it. "I don't know. Later I need to go get notebooks. I start my classes tomorrow. So maybe we can take advantage of this time that we have alone together." She blushed up at him.

He smiled at her blush. He sat down next to her. "So what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"A movie?" she suggested. "So I can curl up next to you."

"Alright, a scary movie it is then," he stated, getting up, picking a movie and putting it in. He sat next to Kagome again, but moved to the headboard and sat against it, pulled Kagome next to him.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you liked it. **_**Drama Kagome**_** had me write more about Amaterasu and Jurou, she wanted to know about how they mated, so here it is, and she gave me a lot of other ideas too. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Author's note: hello, my beautiful reviewers, even though I can't see you, you are all beautiful. Lol. I love you guys so much, you make me want to become an actual author, even though I won't get the feedback on my stories like I do on here. I'm extremely happy today, for the reason, I have no idea why, and that's when my stories take a turn, either for better or worse. Hopefully for the better, because I'm jittery, but that could be effects of the coffee I just had a few minutes ago taking place. Okay, I'm gonna go write the chapter now! **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters!**

**Chapter 8**

After Kagome left Inuyasha's house when the movie ended, she went to the store quickly to pick up the things she needed for her class tomorrow. Then she hurried home, and went to sleep, because her class started at seven the next morning.

The next day she quickly got ready for her class, dressing in a nice blue skirt and a white vee neck shirt, ate a quick breakfast, and grabbed her already packed bag and jumped into her white Ford Focus, to her way to college.

She had medicine today, she was going to go to become a doctor, and the first day went, without hesitation, immediately after explain the rules of his class, into the work. At the end of class he assigned the class homework that would take Kagome forever to do. She had until next Monday, along with whatever her other professors assigned her classes.

Homework was kicking her butt.

When she got home, she immediately started working on her homework. Then she put it away when she made a little dent in it, and got ready for bed, shower and everything, and fell asleep.

The next two days went like this. Amaterasu started college the day after Kagome did, and Sango the day after Amaterasu. So they were caught up.

Inuyasha, however didn't start college until Thursday, Miroku the same day, and Jurou on Friday.

But, on Thursday, things became complicated.

It was when Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that he had to tell Inuyasha about Kikyo at the prison, because it happened again. If Inuyasha did know, he wouldn't be able to protect Kagome, and if Kagome got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. It was also when Kagura came back.

Rin had her appointment for the baby, and Sesshomaru was taking her. Inuyasha was at one of his classes, but it just ended.

Sesshomaru helped Rin into the car, but then, he saw a woman, the same woman Inuyasha described to him, the same eyes and hairstyle, and _smell_. He froze, and closed the door to Rin's side. He walked over to Kagura.

He stopped several feet away.

"You're Kagura," Sesshomaru stated.

She smiled. "Hello Sesshomaru. It's a pleasure to meet you too. But, unfortunately, I have business to handle."

"What business?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Ruining your life," she simply stated.

* * *

Rin watched from the car window the strange red eyed, black hair in a bun woman walk up to Sesshomaru and kiss him. Sesshomaru just stood there, then pushed her back. He had his cold, heartless expression on, and turned back to the car, after saying something to the woman with the cold expression. Rin was crying.

"Who was that?" she asked him when he got in. "Why did she kiss you?"

"She was nobody, no one that concerns you," Sesshomaru told her. His voice was still cold, and his expression was cold. Rin cried even harder. "Stop crying."

Rin shook her head and wiped the tears away. She threw the car door open and ran out, making it to Kagome's house door just in time to close in as Sesshomaru reached for her.

She waddled as fast as she could up the stairs, and into Kagome's room, shutting it and locking it tight.

Kagome looked up from her work. She took Rin's broken and sad tearful expression, and hurried over to her and hugged her.

"Rin, what's wrong?" she asked.

A second later Kagome's door was being pounded on, and it sounded like it was going to come off the hinges.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called in. "Open the door."

Rin looked at Kagome and gave her a pleading look.

"Go away Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled out. "She doesn't want to talk to you!"

"I'll break down the door, if needed, Kagome," he told her coldly.

"That'll really make her forgive you," Kagome said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome heard him storm down the stairs.

She turned back to her upset friend. "I covered, now what's wrong?"

"Some woman kissed him, and he didn't push her away immediately," she said in between hiccups. "He told me she didn't concern me."

Anger flashed through Kagome's eyes, and she looked at the door again. "You can stay here as long as you want Rin."

Rin nodded. She sat on Kagome's bed, sniffling. Kagome sat next to Rin and rubbed her back. She looked so sad and hurt, and it reminded Kagome of when she saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha.

Then there was another knock. This time it was lighter.

"Sesshomaru, go away," Kagome yelled. She didn't even want to see Sesshomaru. He was actually _mated_ to Rin, and he _let_ that woman kiss him.

"It's not Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's voice said. His voice brought back so many memories of that period.

Kagome wasn't about to open that door so quickly. Sesshomaru would have told Inuyasha and asked him for help. Sesshomaru was probably standing outside with him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

There was a long pause. "To see you," he said.

Kagome thought about it. Sesshomaru _was_ out there telling him what to do. "Nice try, Sesshomaru. I know you're out there."

Inuyasha sighed. "See, I told you!" she heard him exclaim in a whisper.

"Rin, please let me in," Sesshomaru whispered through the door and Rin's heart skipped a beat.

She stared at the door. "I don't want to see you Sesshomaru," she told him. "Go away!"

"Kagome, open the door," Inuyasha said after Kagome heard a thump on the door. She guessed it was Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had switched places. "They need to talk about what happened."

"Not right after!" Kagome said. "I will not open this door Inuyasha! I'm choosing to help my friend, and if you choose to help your brother, who just screwed up big time, go ahead!" she yelled. "He could have immediately pulled away and told Rin about that woman! He didn't have to be rude about it! It's just like when Kikyo kissed you! But this time Sesshomaru is actually with Rin!"

"You don't understand, Kagome," Inuyasha told her.

"I understand perfectly well!" she told him. "Unless you'd like to tell me what I don't understand!"

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "At least listen to his side of the story first!"

"Why, so he can try to get me to open the door with some excuse?" Kagome demanded. "I don't think so! Go away before I call Amaterasu and Jurou to remove you guys from this house!" Kagome was fuming. She'd call them too. "Give us a day or two to cool off!" she yelled at the door.

She didn't hear them leave, but she knew they did. She hurried over to her window shut it and locked it, then put down the shades.

Kagome then sat next to Rin again. She was sniffling. "I'm sorry I made you and Inuyasha fight over my problem with Sesshomaru," she sniffled.

Kagome smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm trying to protect the mother of my goddaughter," she told her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Rin said. "I have to call the doctor and reschedule my appointment."

Kagome nodded, and handed her the phone. "The number's in there. I checked up on you."

Rin smiled at her. She found the number and pressed the call button.

"Why couldn't I just tell Kagome it was Kagura?" Inuyasha demanded. He was glaring at Sesshomaru. "Now she's mad at _me_ too. If I just told her she'd let us in."

"I don't want Rin to know. Rin is safer not knowing, little brother. Surely you have used the same tactic on Kagome before," Sesshomaru said. His face was cold.

"Well this she might need to know, since it's affecting her too," Inuyasha snapped. "That's when I told Kagome."

"But I see you are still withholding information from her," Sesshomaru stated. "About Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled. "That's to protect her. The less she knows about where Kikyo is, the better."

"And that is why I do not want to tell Rin about Kagura. That woman is up to something, and I don't want Rin and my unborn pup in it," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I'm sure you would be mad if I told Kagome where Kikyo is, and what's happening with her."

"Damn right," Inuyasha growled. "I understand what you're doing Sesshomaru, but if you don't straighten it out, she'll never forgive you." He sighed. "It's my turn to give the advice now." He was referring to how many times Sesshomaru gave him advice during the period of his avoidance of his feelings.

Sesshomaru glared at his little brother.

Inuyasha glared back. "Don't get mad at me, I'm trying to help you." Inuyasha turned and headed into the house with his bag.

Sesshomaru followed slowly, trying to get ready for the next few days without Rin.

Mrs. Higurashi finished making the bed in the guest room next to Kagome's room. She locked the window, and pulled down the blinds and curtains, because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could easily get to the windows. She made sure the bed was covered in blankets and pillows, to replace Sesshomaru's body mass, and to make Rin as comfortable as possible.

She also made sure Rin had enough to eat, and that it was all good for the baby, and her. If anything happened to Rin or the baby, Sesshomaru would never forgive them. Or himself.

Rin was actually sort of happy there, but horribly hurt and missing Sesshomaru. After dinner, and Sota and Shippo going over to get some clothes for Rin, and Rin taking a shower and getting ready for bed, she crawled into her bed in the guest room, and cried a little.

* * *

Kagome was up most of the night doing homework, and heard Rin crying for about two hours, before she thought Rin fell asleep. Kagome wanted to go over and comfort her, but thought that she might just make things worse. She almost felt that Rin wanted to cry alone. Just like she did the first couple of days.

This brought back scars from the previous month, and Kagome sympathized with Rin. She knew what Rin was going through. And Kagome thought Inuyasha would tell Sesshomaru his mistake. But he was taking his side.

Kagome sighed. She went back to her homework, really mad at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

You could hear a thump throughout Inuyasha's house. He was in his room, hitting his head off the back of his bed.

'_**I'm an idiot,'**_ he thought. _**'I'm such a damn idiot.'**_ Kagome brought up his kiss with Kikyo, so that wasn't a good sign. She was really mad at him, and when she let him talk to her again, he'd do anything to have her forgive him.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. He missed Rin next to him, her warmth at his side. He missed feeling the lump of her stomach, and sometimes feeling the pup lightly push against her stomach. He missed her already, even if it was only a couple of hours already.

He heard thumping in Inuyasha's room, and knew he Inuyasha was missing Kagome. He didn't want Rin to know though, and if she knew it was the only way she'd forgive him.

He sighed.

The next couple of days were going to be long.

* * *

The next day, after Kagome got out of one of her other classes, she took Rin down for her check up.

Dr. Asanuma smiled at Kagome when she walked in with Rin, but was slightly confused. Sesshomaru was the one who was always with her, he never let her out of his sight.

"Is something wrong between you and Sesshomaru?" she asked Rin, as Rin sat down on the bench.

Rin nodded and looked at her with a sad expression. "He kissed someone else." Rin looked down, then looked back up and noticed that Kagome was quiet and a little uncomfortable. "Dr. Asanuma, this is the baby's godmother, and Sesshomaru's brother's mate."

"Oh, right, the godfather," Dr. Asanuma stated. "I think you might be missing something though. Sesshomaru would barely let you out of his sight, then all of a sudden he kisses someone right in front of you?" She shook her head. "Something is not right. Maybe something he hasn't told you to protect you."

"Maybe," Kagome said. "It seems like something Sesshomaru would do."

"And something Inuyasha would do," Rin stated. "Maybe if you go over and talk to Inuyasha later?" she asked. "Maybe Sessh told him something."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

After the appointment, Kagome went over to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru opened the door, quite surprised.

"How's Rin?" he asked immediately.

"She's fine," Kagome told him. "I'm here to talk to Inuyasha."

He nodded. "Inuyasha's upstairs. How did the appointment go? Is everything alright with her and the pup?"

"It went fine. Everything's fine," she assured him. Then she hurried up the stairs.

She knocked on Inuyasha's door, and he immediately opened the door, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her again. He picked her up. He kept kissing her. "I'll explain everything, but you can't tell Rin." He kissed her again, and he closed the door to his room. "Please forgive me."

He kept kissing her, while he still had her a foot from the ground. Kagome started to blush. "Inuyasha," she said between kisses. He had set her down on the bed. "Inuyasha, I forgive you."

Inuyasha paused. "Thank God." Then kissed her again. Kagome giggled against his lips.

"Inuyasha," she said. "What do you need to tell me?"

Inuyasha stopped, and sat next to her. "Kagura kissed Sesshomaru. She told him she was ruining his life."

"Why did he just tell Rin that?" Kagome asked.

"Because he doesn't want her to get involved," Inuyasha said. "Just like I don't want to get you involved in things." He put an arm around her now, pulling her closer to him. "Like last month. You were threatened because of me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. "It wasn't your-"

"It was!" he said. He started to open his mouth to say more, but Kagome cut him off with a kiss.

"Please. I'm sorry for bringing up Kikyo and the kiss yesterday. Can we just forget about it?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't open his eyes as he spoke. "I don't want to fight with you."

Kagome kissed him. "You're not." Kagome pet her arms around his neck. "We're in your room, talking. And kissing." She kisses him again.

"When is Rin coming back?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru was getting on his nerves.

"I don't know," she stated. "Dr. Asanuma said something about Sesshomaru keeping something important from her, and that's what I came over here for," she told him. "And because I wasn't mad at you anymore. I have to verify the idea though."

Inuyasha nodded. "Don't tell her the actual thing, though. Sessh will be really mad."

Kagome nodded. "I'll see you later," she told Inuyasha. "I have to go tell Rin that Dr. Asanuma was right, and do homework."

"Why don't you come back over instead of do homework?" Inuyasha asked. He missed her, a lot. He was also missing sleeping with her in his arms like at the hotel for those two nights. But he'd never tell her that.

"Maybe," Kagome told him. She kissed him quickly then hurried out of the room.

* * *

At her house, Rin asked if the doctor was right.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you," she told her. "Sesshomaru doesn't want to tell you."

"Oh," Rin stated, looking at the floor. "Why not?"

"He doesn't want you or the baby in this mess," Kagome told her. "I'm sorry."

Rin nodded. "It's fine."

Kagome looked at her sadly. "So how much longer are you staying?"

Rin sighed. "Another day."

Kagome nodded.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I know I should have warned you, but I didn't. I wanted this to be a surprise. Again, please check out my muse, **_**Drama Kagome**_**, because the next coming chapter she gave me an idea for. So go check out **_**Misa**_**, one of her awesome stories! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Author's note: hey guys, sorry this took so long. Been a little holed up for a bit. Didn't feel like showing myself. Anyway, this is the chapter, and ****Drama Kagome**** asked me to tell a little more about Sesshomaru and Rin. So I'm writing it, and Rin is gonna remember the day she met Sesshomaru.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my characters!**

**Chapter 9**

A five year old Rin ran through the alleyway, running from dogs. She just reached the end of the alleyway, the opening, and she tripped. She yelled out when she fell, and looked fearfully at the dogs quickly approaching her.

Suddenly, they were cut down, and Rin looked around for her rescuer. She saw a man with long, silver hair, standing with his back to her, facing the now dead dogs.

When he turned around, she gasped, because he had golden eyes, and a crescent moon on his forehead with two purple lines on each cheekbone. She instantly recognized him as a demon.

She backed up, but dared not to run. If he wanted her dead, he could easily do it, and he wouldn't have stopped those dogs.

"Girl, what is your name?" the demon asked with an emotionless voice.

She then noticed the blood running down his arm. "R-Rin," she squeaked. "A-are you okay? You're bleeding."

"This is nothing," he told her. "Where are you parents?"

Rin looked away from him. "T-they died."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Come with me." He turned, and she hurried to follow him.

"May I ask your name?" Rin asked. She stumbled to his side.

"Sesshomaru."

She looked at his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he told her coldly.

* * *

When he let her inside the house, he sat down on the couch and laid there.

A woman walked into the living room, and looked at Rin and Sesshomaru, and lead the her into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie I'm Izayoi," she said. "What's your name?" She looked down at her with warm eyes.

"Rin," she told her.

Izayoi grabbed a cloth and wet it, handing it to Rin. "Rin, can you go clean Sesshomaru's wounds?" she asked. "He saved you for a reason. He's not going to hurt you, or fight you."

Rin nodded. "Okay." She took the cloth from the woman and walked out into the living room, going over to him.

She was about to touch his bleeding arm with the cloth, but he growled at her. She jumped back a little, but then pressed the cloth to his wounds again, and this time he didn't do anything. He laid back down.

* * *

Rin woke up, and looked around. She was in the guest room at Kagome's. Her and Sesshomaru hadn't been talking. He kissed someone, and Kagome told her Sesshomaru told her it wasn't any of her business to protect her. He was doing the same thing Inuyasha was doing to Kagome, and Rin understood. She was going to talk to him today.

So she got up, took a shower, and ate the big breakfast Mrs. Higurashi made for her. It consisted of eggs, toast, orange juice, and sausage. Only because Rin needed the meat for the baby.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Rin. "Are you going to talk to Sesshomaru today?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. He's doing the same thing Inuyasha's doing to Kagome with Kikyo." She sighed. "But I understand why Kagome gets mad about it."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "She still doesn't know about the prison?" she asked.

Rin shook her head. "Inuyasha hasn't even told Kagome where Kikyo is, or what happened to her."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Rin worriedly. "I have a feeling she'll be finding out on her own soon."

Rin nodded.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she walked downstairs to hear Rin and Mrs. Higurashi talking. She walked in when her mother said that 'she'll be finding out on her own soon', and couldn't help but think she was the 'she' in the conversation.

She walked into the kitchen and they immediately shut up. Kagome knew it. There was something she didn't know, and she bet that Inuyasha told them to keep it from her, just as Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to know about Kagura.

She sighed, grabbing a box of cereal, and a bowl, sitting down. She didn't look at them.

Rin and Mrs. Higurashi looked at each other with worried looks. They didn't know how much Kagome heard.

* * *

When Rin was done with breakfast, she sighed, and stood up slowly, minding her stomach, and told them she'll probably be back later to get her things.

Kagome nodded and smiled at her.

Rin hobbled out of the house, and to next door, walking in, and sensing that her mate was in their bedroom, walked up the stairs to him.

Sesshomaru stayed in bed that day, missing the heat of his mate beside him. It was two days. He heard the door open, but assumed it was Inuyasha leaving. He ignored it.

He was so miserable. Kagura had succeeded in ruining his life, Rin would never forgive him now. He wanted to wring the little bitch's neck for what she did, making Rin hate him, but he had no idea where to find her.

The door to his bedroom opened, and the familiar scent, orange blossoms and the pup's scent, mostly Sesshomaru's scent, combine with Rin's, flooded his nose.

He looked up at the door, seeing the very pregnant Rin standing there, and hobble over to him.

He didn't waste any time getting up, and pulling her to him. "You came back."

She nodded, and pressed her face into his shoulder, taking in the faint scent coming off his clothes that she missed so much. She wrapped her arms around his upper body. "Kagome told me it was only to protect me. She didn't say anything else."

Sesshomaru tensed, then relaxed. He'd have to thank his soon-to-be sister in law later for getting Rin to come back, telling her something he would not.

Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin, and pulled her head up to his her, putting his other hand around her, and pulling her closer, feeling her stomach press against his. He smiled when he felt the gentle kick from his pup.

"I love you," he told her. "And only you."

Rin smiled, and pressed her face into his shirt again. "I know, and I love you too."

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch, and turned the TV to the news channel. They were talking about first two uprisings in the jail, and that one of the prisoners got out during this one. Kagome gasped when the name and face on the screen, now knowing what she was missing.

Inuyasha never told her what happened to Kikyo, or where she went. He never even told her about the uprisings! He was hiding it from her! Kagome heard the door open, and glared when she saw Inuyasha standing in the living room doorway, frozen when he saw the TV screen.

He then looked at Kagome fearfully. "Kagome, I-"

"Save it!" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me about the uprisings before? Why did I have to find out on my own?" she demanded. She stood up now, glaring at him, with her hands in fists at her sides.

"I didn't want you to worry, with starting college-"

"You still could have told me!" she yelled at him, and Mrs. Higurashi came into the living room, looking at the screen, and looked sadly between the two. "It has everything to do with me! I was the one Kikyo threatened to kill if I didn't kill you, and now she out! She escaped and they don't know where she is or where she's going!"

"But I won't-"

"You'll make sure she doesn't get to me," Kagome stated. "What makes you think I want to be babysat twenty-four hours a day?" she demanded. "You'll get so protective, you'll start _controlling _me! I could have be on the look out before she even broke out!" Kagome yelled. "How could you keep this from me?"

"It was to protect you!" he said quickly.

"_Protect_ me?" Kagome yelled. "It wasn't _protecting_ me! It was keeping it from me for _no reason_! I could have stayed on the look out for Kikyo breaking out, but instead, I find out like _this_! Kikyo wasn't even out yet!" She was fuming, and her face was flushed from anger. "Get _out_!" she yelled at him. "_Now_!"

Inuyasha stayed, and Kagome got even angrier. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him face, only to see him catch it.

"Get out!" she yelled again, throwing another pillow.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly, but turned and walked out.

When he was gone, Kagome sat down on the couch, breathing hard. She glared at the floor, and fought back tears. She couldn't cry. She had nightmares after Kikyo was taken away, about her coming back and killing everyone she loved.

She hated to admit it, but she was afraid of Kikyo.

She glared at everyone in the room who was staring at her now, and they all turned and hurried out of the room. Kagome turned off the TV and curled into a ball on the couch and let out silent tears.

* * *

Amaterasu appeared into Inuyasha's room, quite annoyed. "Did you see the ne-" She looked at him sitting on his bed, head in his hands, looking at the floor. "I take it not only you did, but Kagome did as well." She sighed. "Didn't you guys just make up yesterday?" Inuyasha called and told Amaterasu what happened, about Kagura kissing Sesshomaru, and she told the others, even the part where he and Kagome got into a fight. He called her only because she was closer to understanding him and Kagome.

"Kagome's mad at me again," he told her. "Really mad. Throwing things and screaming at me mad."

Amaterasu sighed. "Because she was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that you kept it from her _and_ the girl who threatened not only her, but everyone she loves has escaped from jail, so she'll be pretty peeved, sunshine." She sat down next to him. "You should have told her."

Inuyasha growled. "I know, dammit." He looked up at her. "I messed up, and she'll never talk to me."

Amaterasu thought about that. "That's kind of impossible, since, you know, she's mated to you, and can't get out of it now. So she has to be on talking basis with you." She smiled. "Yeah, you messed up, but making up will be better, sunshine."

Inuyasha blushed slightly and growled at her.

Amaterasu turned serious now. "She loves you Inuyasha, more than anything. I know, because I saw how she was after Kikyo kissed you, then when she was threatened. She was hysterical. She'll forgive you, but you have to start telling her things, and not keep them from her. Even if they make her upset," she stated. "I didn't tell her myself, only because you asked me not to."

"Are you done with the speech yet?" he asked, annoyed she brought up the Kikyo kiss.

Amaterasu smiled, but it had a certain sadness in it, reaching her eyes. "Not quite." She looked at him, taking in his sad appearance, and her eyes became sadder. "Wait for a while. I'll talk to her. It might be about a week."

Inuyasha nodded. Amaterasu disappeared, and he sighed.

He seemed to be messing up more now than he had when him and Kagome where friends. He wanted to kick himself. He just seemed to be messing up with everything he did. Protecting her, he messed up that, he just got her mad at him. But she was right, it was only for no reason he didn't tell her. He thought it was protecting her.

He was an idiot.

* * *

Amaterasu found Kagome in the living room. She sighed, and sat down ext to her. "Kagome," she said. "We need to talk."

"If it's about Inuyasha, go away," Kagome mumbled.

"No chance, sunshine," Amaterasu said. "Inuyasha really thought it was to protect you."

"Is he paying you to say this to me?" she asked, still not looking at her wind demon best friend.

"Nope, I volunteered," Amaterasu said happily. She smiled. "He really did, Kagome. I just talked to him, and he's torn up that you might not ever talk to him again."

"He should be," Kagome growled. "Because I'm not."

Amaterasu sighed, getting annoyed. She knew Kagome was afraid, and she knew Kagome didn't want her to know, and she knew Kagome was crying. She smelt the metallic smell of fear, and she smelt saltwater.

"That's it. Get up you lazy cow!" Amaterasu snapped. "Stop trying to prove to us demons that you can take care of yourself when you can clearly not! You're terrified! You're not invincible and this is more dangerous then you want to see. You need Inuyasha to protect you, you need me and Sango and Miroku and Jurou! You could be killed, dammit!"

Kagome turned to Amaterasu after her blow up, surprised at what Amaterasu called her.

Amaterasu started talking to Kagome as soon as she looked at her. "Let Inuyasha protect you, let him stay with you. Let him calm you. You need him Kagome."

Amaterasu was right, Kagome knew, but she was still upset with Inuyasha. She sighed. "Give me a little to forgive him. I'm not gonna forgive him so easily."

Amaterasu smiled, and nodded. "Will a week be fine?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah." She then realized something. "You're just gonna go back over to Inuyasha and tell him, aren't you?" She crossed her arms and glared at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu smiled brightly. "You know me so well." With that, she disappeared.

Kagome sighed again.

* * *

Over at Inuyasha's, Amaterasu already told him her conversation with Kagome.

"She's gonna need a week," she told him. "Told you she'll talk to you again." She smiled at Inuyasha's expression.

"She's gonna forgive me?" he asked. He smiled. "I can take a week." It would be a very long week though.

Amaterasu smiled. "Welcome sunshine." She then looked at the clock. "I need to go now, a Counsel meeting in five minutes, then after I have class." She waved to him, then disappeared.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head while smiling.

* * *

In the Counsel room, Amaterasu looked at her wind demons. She then looked down a the papers in her hand. It was signed with her name, when she clearly didn't sign it.

She growled. "Didn't anyone look at the signature?" she demanded. "It's not my handwriting!" She ripped up the paper. "Tell the demons that it was a mistake, and to not go back to using humans as slaves!" She threw the pen at the wall, making it go through it. Someone was trying to get back at her, and she knew exactly who it was. "Mayonaka!" she yelled. "Get your sorry ass in here dammit!"

She looked to the door, but Mayonaka popped up right next to her. "Yes?"

"What the hell did you do?" she growled.

"Do?" she asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

Amaterasu growled. "You can take that damn lie and shove it up your ass, Mayonaka," she snapped. "Who's helping you?" Amaterasu's hands were itching to wrap around Mayonaka's prefect little throat and squeeze.

Mayonaka dropped the act. "Like I'd tell you." She disappeared again.

Amaterasu growled. "Get that damn law forbidden. You have three hours." She disappeared to her class.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, ending it here! I'm happy now, really happy and I like how the chapter came out! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Author's note: hey guys, so I'm posting this before I go to school. I'm determined. I'll stay up for as long as I need to. I'll be horribly disappointed in myself if I don't post this before Monday.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 10**

Rin saw that Inuyasha, at dinner, was very quiet. She heard from Amaterasu that Kagome found out about Kikyo, and yelled at Inuyasha. Rin sighed.

After dinner, she didn't talk to Inuyasha, but went over to talk to Kagome. Sesshomaru, unwillingly, let her, telling her she better be back before the sun went down.

Mrs. Higurashi let Rin in, and Rin hobbled up to Kagome's room and knocked. She stared at the door, feeling almost sad about Kagome and Inuyasha fighting so much, only because the first time it was her fault.

Kagome opened the door, and smiled at Rin. "Hey Rin," she said, letting her in the room. "What's up? You Sessh didn't get into a fight again, did you?"

Rin shook her head. "No. I heard you and Inuyasha did though," she stated.

Kagome sighed in annoyance and stopped smiling. "I don't really want to talk about him." She went back over to the desk and started putting her things away.

"Okay," Rin said. "Then what do you want to talk about?" Rin looked at her worriedly.

Kagome sighed again. "I don't know. Anything but Inuyasha." She didn't want her resolve to not talk to him for a bit disappear. Talking about him would. She was still mad at him.

Then she thought about it. She never knew how Rin and Sesshomaru hit it off, she just knew that one day, they were together, and she asked Inuyasha, and he explained they were mated.

"How did you and Sesshomaru get together?" she asked. "It was a surprise when you were mated, I didn't know you guys started dating."

Rin smiled at Kagome. "We didn't, not officially anyway. I didn't even think anything about him for a about a year."

_Flashback _

Rin started to notice that Sesshomaru was looking at her more often. She was months from graduating, and she just turned eighteen. Sesshomaru started to become more… protective. It started with her date, she told Sesshomaru she was going on a date with a boy from school. She even introduced him to the boy.

She brought Saburo, who had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, into her house to meet Sesshomaru. She had long ago accepted her feelings for Sesshomaru, but since he never showed any interest, decided to date, and find someone she could be happy with, and someone Sesshomaru wouldn't kill.

She was holding his hand, and pulled him inside. Sesshomaru was in the kitchen, getting something, when he smelt the unfamiliar scent, and looked into the living room, checking on her.

Rin waved to him. "Hi Sessh," she said with a smile. "This is Saburo, the guy I told you I was going out with tonight." She saw Sesshomaru give a cold look to Saburo, and then down at their intertwined hands. Rin thought she saw him glare.

"Saburo," he said coldly, making the boy straighten up in fear. Rin thought she almost saw him glaring. "If you have her home any later than ten o'clock, you will die."

Saburo nodded quickly. "I'll have her home on time, sir," he stated, his voice shaky.

Rin sighed. This was normal for her. All of her dates were afraid of Sesshomaru, so it wasn't any different. Except the looks Sesshomaru kept shooting at her date, they were new, and the looks he was sending their hands.

She has noticed that he was watching her more lately.

Sesshomaru had a deadly cold look in his eyes, and Rin decided it was time to go, before her date died of fright, or in the least bit, went insane from fear.

"We're gonna go, Sessh," she told him. "I'll see you later."

Sesshomaru nodded, and watched her start walking away, and when the Saburo was out the door, he quickly called her name.

She stuck her head in. "Yeah?"

He looked at her with an odd expression, one Rin couldn't read. "Be careful."

She gave him a confused and surprised look. "I-I will." He'd never done that before. He was acting strange around her lately, and she wondered why. She closed the door and left the house.

* * *

Later, after the date, and Saburo walked her to the door, and told her goodnight, they were just about to kiss, when Sesshomaru opened the door, making them jump apart.

"You're one minute late," he stated to Saburo.

Saburo looked at Sesshomaru in fear. "S-sorry." He backed up as Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and glared at him. "Sesshomaru! What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "You've never been so protective before."

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, then at Saburo. "Leave now. Your date is over, and you don't have anymore reason to be here," he said coldly.

Saburo nodded, then hurried into his car and drove away.

Rin stormed into the house, starting up toward her room, and passing a sixteen year old Inuyasha, who looked at her in surprise.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Get back here."

Rin stopped and glared at Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha hurried upstairs. She watched him go, then looked at Sesshomaru again.

"What?" she demanded. "You scared away my date away, are you happy?" She started yelling. "I actually liked him, and now he's gonna be too scared to come back!"

"Yes, I am actually," Sesshomaru said. "I didn't like that boy." He was looking at her with that odd expression again.

"Why?" she demanded. "He was a nice guy! He was one of the nicest guys I've been out with!"

"Because he would have taken you," Sesshomaru simply stated. "And I don't want him to."

"_Take_ me?" she demanded. "That's only the way demons do it Sesshomaru," she told him. "Humans date and marry, they don't just mate."

"We fall in love too," he told her. "We date, but we don't marry. Mating is our marriage. I didn't mean take in that way either, Rin."

She growled, quite well for a human. "Then _what_ did you mean?" she demanded. "_What_ are you trying to say?" She was flushed with anger, and her hands were in fists at her sides.

"I mean that he would have taken you from me," Sesshomaru growled, his calm mask finally breaking. He put it back in place. "You remember what I promised you when you were young?"

Rin's anger was gone, replaced with surprise with his first words. "Yes," she mumbled. He'd promised he would protect her. For as long as she needed him. For the rest of her life. Then she realized something, and paused.

He'd already staked his claim on her.

Rin looked at him with a surprised expression. "I-I… you-" She shut her mouth. He already staked him claim on her, before she could even realize it. She agreed, but it was when she was young. She didn't understand it. All he had to do was wait for her to turn eighteen.

"What if I don't want you?" she asked, her face going blank of all emotions. "You can't take it back now, and you tricked me when I was young. I didn't even understand it." She felt… betrayed. "I trusted you!" He tricked her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Please, calm down. You don't understand." He was walking towards her, and she backed up, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me what I don't understand, Sesshomaru!" she said, tears in her eyes. "I understand perfectly. You tricked me when I was young, and you didn't even think about what I would want, or how I would see you. You just took control of my life." She loved Sesshomaru, but she didn't like the fact that he just took control of her life, and sealed her fate. She was going to be with Sesshomaru if she wanted to or not. But that didn't mean she couldn't be mad about it.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me. I did that, yes, and I was wrong to. But that doesn't mean I didn't think it out first. If you don't want me, I'll keep my distance. You can have a normal life with a human boy."

She pushed him away. "I don't want a normal life, but I don't want to find out that you already had plans for us like this." She ran up the stairs, and into her room, the one right next to Inuyasha's slamming the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. She picked her head up from her pillow. "If it's Sesshomaru, go away."

"It's Inuyasha," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she told him.

He opened the door, and walked in, sitting on the bed. "I heard what happened." He looked at her sadly. "At least you know how he feels now."

Rin had told Inuyasha that she loved Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was like a little brother to her, but also a friend. "Yeah. But that still doesn't give him the right to do that," she stated. "He should have waited until I was a little older."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess. Are you gonna tell him at all though?"

Rin smiled. "I want to get back at him a little bit. Make him think I'm not gonna be with him. I'll tell him after I graduate."

"That's in two months," Inuyasha stated. "Are you really gonna make him wait that long?"

She nodded. "I'll wait until I start college. I'll be nineteen then, and he'll be surprised. No more dating for me though."

"Sesshomaru scared off the one tonight?" he asked, a bit of a smile on his face.

She nodded. "Walked out right as we were about to kiss," she told him. "It was so embarrassing."

Inuyasha smiled. "Have fun torturing my brother," he told her, before leaving.

* * *

When Rin was about to start college, and Inuyasha and Kagome where in school already, she confronted him.

"Sesshomaru," she said. "I have to tell you something."

He had kept his promise, he kept his distance. "What is it?" He looked up at her, keeping his emotions masked.

She smiled, then hugged him. He hesitantly hugged her back, then held her at arms length.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

She smiled wider. "I'm agreeing to be with you. Haven't you noticed that I haven't had a date since the night you told me?"

"You…" Sesshomaru frowned. "You're telling me now, after several months?"

"Yeah, I just assumed that since you waited so long to tell me that you already claimed me without my knowing, you can wait a couple of more months," she stated. "My punishment for you."

He frowned at her.

She kissed him, then pulled back. "But you still love me."

Sesshomaru growled quietly at her. "And you'll make it up by being my mate," Sesshomaru told her. "I'm not waiting any longer." He kissed her now.

She pulled back. "What if I don't want to right now?" she asked. "You won't force me."

Sesshomaru's eyes became soft. "I won't." He moved his face closer to hers. "Please?" he whispered.

She looked him in the eyes, and sighed. "I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be," he told her. "Because I assure you, I won't ever leave you, nor will I hurt you."

She nodded, and he kissed her again.

_Flashback ends_

"That's so cute," Kagome told her, smiling. "I never even knew, you didn't actually tell him yes until the day you mated."

Rin smiled. "I can't believe Inuyasha didn't tell you."

Kagome shrugged. "It was your business." She smiled at Rin. "I like how Sesshomaru told you though."

Rin smiled. "I didn't." She looked out the window. The sun was almost down. "Sesshomaru wants me back before sunset. I have to go," she told her.

Kagome nodded. "He doesn't want you going too far since he just got you back today."

Rin nodded, then hugged Kagome. "Don't be too hard on Inuyasha. He really loves you, and doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Kagome blushed, but sighed. "I'm still mad though." Her resolve was now gone. She was going to leave her window open, only because now that Kikyo was out, she knew he'd check up on her. Or watch her.

So she unlocked her window. She wasn't mad anymore. She went back to her homework after Rin left, and hours later, after she was keeping an eye on the window, looking for his sliver hair in the dark, she saw his hair, and pushed her chair away from her desk.

"Inuyasha, I know you're out there," she said, knowing he'd hear and walked over to the window and opened it.

He looked like he was about to jump down, ready to flee for being caught, not wanting her anymore mad at him.

"Wait," she said. "Can you come in here?" She looked at him and smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her, and she didn't look mad, so he climbed through her window. "Are you still mad?"

She shook her head. "No. I actually miss you." She hugged him. "Sorry I flipped on you."

"Heh," he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You were upset." He wanted to kiss her, but not sure if he should.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did though," she told him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and then he rested his head on hers.

"I should have told you about Kikyo," he told her. "I won't let her get to you, you know. You don't have to be afraid." He held her closer for emphasis.

"I know," she stated.

"I'll stay with you tonight, if you want," he told her. He would, just to protect her, and just to keep her close. But only if she wanted him.

Kagome nodded. "Okay," she said. She looked up and kissed him lightly. "You'll stop the nightmares I'm going to have." She smiled. "And help me relax."

He nodded. "When was the last time you slept well?" he asked, she looked really tired, and he picked her up bridal style and dumped her on the bed.

"A couple of days," she told him, yawning.

Inuyasha laid down next to her, and pulled her against him. She buried her face into his chest and smiled, snuggling into his arms. He was so warm and comfortable and safe. She immediately fell asleep.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard her breathing slow and even out, then tightened his grip on her. He missed her so much, not being able to kiss her or hold her like this for a while. It made him sad. She was his mate, after all, and he always wanted to be with her.

He fell asleep breathing in her scent.

**

* * *

****Author's note: YAY! I'm posting this on the same day I started it! Go me! Lol, and I posted the chapter to Repeating the Past. So happy, my friends. My muse, **_**Drama Kagome**_** suggested that I write more on Rin and Sesshomaru, since I'm involving them more in the conflict this time. So go thank her! Lol, thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Author's note: hey guys, started school, been busy again. And reading Mockingjay from the Hunger Games. That book was just… wow. I can't even begin to put it into words. Just wow. And I have a story that was co-written with **_**Drama Kagome**_** on her profile, called **_**I Need You**_**. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters!**

**Chapter 11**

"Are you comfortable?" Sesshomaru asked. He had her in his arms, and one hand was on her stomach, and she was snuggled up to his chest.

"Yeah," she told him. "I'm fine. Kagome and her family took good care of me."

"Good," he said, pressing his nose to her hair. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He went over to check on Kagome," Rin told him. "I don't think he's coming back tonight."

"Me either," Sesshomaru stated. He slightly smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up, and his arm was across Kagome's waist, and she was still hugging him, with her face hidden in his chest. He took in her scent and sighed.

They seemed to be fighting more than normal lately, and he never got to see her. The whole week he barely had a chance, and when he did it was only to get into a fight with her.

He needed her to consider moving in with him, or in the least bit, staying over each others' house. Like Amaterasu and Jurou. Every time he called Jurou, he was over Amaterasu's. When they helped Miroku move into Sango's place, Miroku and Sango would be seeing each other all the time.

And he wanted to wake up next to her everyday.

So he was waiting for her to wake up, just laying there. He didn't want to move, because she'd wake up. He played with her hair a little bit, until she woke up.

When she did, she rolled into him more, and smiled. "Good morning," she mumbled. She stayed there, having no intention of getting up so soon.

"Yeah," he mumbled against her hair. He smiled. "When do you have class?"

Kagome sighed. "At one. And I still have to ask Grandpa if there's something about the family I should know." She still didn't plan on moving yet. She was so comfortable, she wasn't worrying about Kikyo, or homework, or anything in the world.

Inuyasha tensed a little, and Kagome felt it. He didn't like that, not knowing something, because the white haired little girl wanted something from Kagome. He had to protect her from two things.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She got worried when he tensed. She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"I forgot about that," he stated. He couldn't believe that. He forgot about something that was threatening Kagome.

Kagome stretched up and kissed him lightly. "It's okay. It doesn't matter much." She kissed him a bit longer this time.

Inuyasha smiled. "Why don't you skip class and stay here?" he asked. He really needed to bring up moving in together, or stay over each others houses. "So I was thinking that since Miroku's moving in with Sango, and that Jurou already stays over Amaterasu's house, maybe we can move in together, or stay over the others house."

She smiled at him. "You really missed me, don't you?" she asked.

"Heh," Inuyasha said, but he kissed her. He missed kissing her, and holding her, and her smell. He pulled her so that she was on top of him, and pulled her against him.

Kagome put her hands in his hair, then pulled back for air. "I think we can stay over each others house," she whispered against his lips. She kissed him again.

They were still kissing when there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit," he muttered. He put his head back against the pillow, and let her get up and answer her door.

She smiled and shook her head, but opened the door, and saw Sango standing there.

She looked into the room and saw Inuyasha laying on the bed, looking quite annoyed with her. She blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry. Your mother let me in. I didn't know he was up here."

Kagome smiled at her, and closed the door after she was in the room. "It's fine. What's up?"

Sango shrugged. "I was just wondering if you'd want to help Miroku move in with me on Saturday."

Kagome nodded. "Sure. Inuyasha will help too."

Inuyasha grumbled about something, and Sango smiled at him. "As soon as I leave you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Inuyasha glared at her.

Sango smiled at him, then said goodbye and left.

"She couldn't have called?" he grumbled after she left.

Kagome smiled and sat next to him. She rubbed his ears, and he started making that soft growl she loved. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling. He opened his eyes, and then pulled her to him to kiss her.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna have to get ready," she told him, slightly pulling back, but she wanted to stay. "We can hang out together later."

Inuyasha sighed, but knew she had to go. "Fine."

* * *

Amaterasu woke up early next to a sleeping Jurou and Chiyo. She had to take care of the whole dilemma she had with Mayonaka and the law. She didn't know how long it went without her knowledge. She didn't know the damage done yet, but she needed it fixed soon. And she needed to make sure Kagome, Sango, and Miroku wouldn't be involved anyway. She slipped out of Jurou's arms and started to go to the bathroom, but he woke up.

"Amaterasu?" he asked sleepily. He was barely awake, and he looked around the room until he found her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get ready for the meeting today," she told him. "And I need to deal with Mayonaka." She needed to get Mayonaka out of the way, before she did anything else to try and mess everything up.

He set Chiyo on the bed and covered her, then stretched and yawned.

Amaterasu smiled at him, with his messy black hair. It stuck up in a bunch of different places.

He stood up and walked over to her, touching her cheek lightly with his hand. "Can't you just have her killed?"

"It might have to come to that," she mumbled. "But I'm trying to make the Wind demons more civilized."

He nodded. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He stoked her hair.

"She's planning something, probably to out me," Amaterasu said. "I'm just worried on what she'll do to Chiyo or any of the others." Amaterasu closed her eyes.

"It'll be fine, Amaterasu," he said quietly. "Everything's fine in the end."

"I know," she whispered. She was so comfortable there in his arms, she felt that nothing was wrong. She never wanted to move. She sighed before pulling away, quite reluctantly, and going into the bathroom.

* * *

After she was ready, she went downstairs to the Counsel room, and waited for all of the representatives to show up.

When they were all there, she wanted all the facts immediately.

"Section A has already enslaved several dozen humans, and the new law has been enforced and they have released them, but, they wiped the memory, for fear of being arrested," a older woman with white hair said. Amaterasu recognized her as Avaron.

After she heard all the damage from it from each of the five Sections, she then brought up another thing she wanted to address. Wind demons didn't like humans, so she wanted all the Wind demons to enroll their children in school. The humans were mostly afraid of them. They didn't really even like them, because most of the Wind demons liked to name their spawns after gods and goddesses.

Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, Guardian of all people, and ruler of all deities. Raidon, the Thunder God. Benzaiten, who had brown hair and icy blue eyes, with her husband, Haya-ji, with black hair and small black eyes, from Section C, where they thought humans should view them as Gods. Hence the names of the God of the winds, and the Goddess of luck. Amida, from Section B, who had light brown hair and emerald green eyes, who was in her twenties, and her husband Ryota, who was just as young, but with black hair and green eyes. Amida was a form of Buddha.

"Okay, so since the damage was so much, and the Wind demons had no problem with immediately enslaving humans, I want them to be required to enroll their children in school," Amaterasu told them.

There were several shouts of protest, but Amaterasu could see Harumi and Makoto, along with Avaron and her white haired husband, Daiki, who were slightly smiling.

Amaterasu was getting annoyed with the others yelling at her. "Quiet!" she yelled. "I'm the Leader, and you will do as I say! I told you we have a lot of changes to make while I'm the Leader, and I except my child to keep them," she stated. If she had a kid at all, though. She didn't really want to pass on her messed up blood. Which brought something else to mind. She wanted to know the connection to Darkness was in her blood, something she thought about all the time. Was Darkness in her blood? Was it natural for her to brutally hurt and or kill someone after that tainted blood took over?

She had tainted blood. She inherited it from Kurono. He screwed around with his blood, and in turn, made her screwed up, just like he was. She was tainted by her father's bad blood.

_**'You're not bad, Amaterasu,' **_came Jurou's words in her head from the bond. _**'And you're not tainted. You're just different.'**_

She should have known he was listening in on her. He always did during meetings, or when he felt her distress.

She mentally sighed. She decided to just agree with him, to avoid the fight it would bring up. **_'I know.'_** She so knew she was different. She brought herself out of her mind, in time to hear Amida yelling at her.

"Yes, you are Leader, but sometimes you can make the wrong choices. You think everything you decided is the best, or the only way, just like your father," she snapped.

Amaterasu glared at her dangerously as everyone looked at her with a fearful expression. They knew what was coming to them if they every compared her to Kurono.

The wind started to swirl around her, blowing papers off the table, and her long black hair blowing around her. "Do _not_ compare me with that monster. You know what he did to himself, you know what he did to me," Amaterasu said dangerously. "I don't think it's the only way. I've grown up with the other ways, hating humans, and humans hating us. I want to change that, and interacting with them will. They'll start to trust us after time. There is no right or wrong, there just is. I enrolled myself in school, and I have human best friends that would do anything for me. Even a half demon best friend. So enlighten me on where I'm going wrong, bitch."

Amida glared at Amaterasu, but stayed silent. She looked away from her with a annoyed huff.

She looked at them all. "Anyone else have something to say to me about being wrong, or about Kurono?" she demanded.

The room stayed silent.

She went on after the wind died down and the room was calm. "Well then, issue the notices, _now_. We'll meet back here tomorrow," Amaterasu turned on her heal. Before she exited the room, she growled out, "Meeting dismissed."

She walked into the living room, only to see Mayonaka and Raidon talking by the doorway.

Jurou was immediately beside her, already having put Chiyo at his house. He was still in only his sweat pants.

Raidon looked over and sneered. "Amaterasu, I thought you were better than that," he said. "Never thought you were a slut."

Jurou growled at Raidon. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Just stopping by to talk to Mayonaka. She's been wanting to see me lately," he stated.

"He's been great company," Mayonaka stated with a smile at him.

Amaterasu had to hold back the urge to gag. She knew that smile. The one she used with her boyfriends. Amaterasu had to think back. Wasn't Raidon already mated? She couldn't remember.

"Great," Amaterasu said. "Now leave, or both of you get out." She had a feeling she was going to have to kick Mayonaka out of the house.

"I can have anyone over here," she stated coldly. "It's my house too."

"But the people I have over aren't gonna try to _kill_ you," Amaterasu stated. "Yours will."

Mayonaka laughed and walked away with Raidon. Amaterasu shook her head and continued on her trip. She just needed to go to the Science Lab, so she could have her blood tested.

Jurou caught her hand and spun her around to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm getting used to seeing him. And to hearing about Kurono every time I turn around."

She actually wondered why she was hearing about Kurono and seeing Raidon so much lately. It was years since Kurono was killed. Raidon hasn't been here as long as Kurono was gone. Why were they suddenly coming back?

She didn't like it. It didn't feel right.

She said goodbye, then disappeared to the Lab.

The doctor looked up at her in surprise. He was old, white hair and all, but with kind blue eyes. "Lady Amaterasu. What brings you here?" he asked sweetly.

Amaterasu smiled at him. "Dr. Mori, I was wondering if you can examine my blood. I think there's something wrong about it," she told him.

Dr. Mori nodded. "You already know that. What specifics are you looking for?" he asked. He knew about Kurono, he'd been alive then, he'd been a doctor who helped deliver her, and treated her since she was a child.

"I want to know if being bad is in my blood. I want to know if it's linked to the mutation in it," Amaterasu stated. She didn't want to see the sad look of understanding in Dr. Mori's eyes. It made her feel broken, or weak.

Dr. Mori nodded again. "Sit down then, child." He walked away to get a needle, and came back. He cleaned the area, then stuck her with the needle, filling up the little vile. He put a band-aid over it, and then took the vile of blood away. Amaterasu thought about it. What if it came back, and it was true? What would she do?

How much until she breaks?

Dr. Mori came back. "I'll have the results tomorrow." He was still looking at her with that kind expression.

Amaterasu stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Mori. I really appreciate this." He was like a grandfather to her. He knew about Kurono beating her, but be couldn't do anything against the Leader. Wind demons had no police. He gave her advice back then. Secretly taught her about her difference, and taught her to stand up for herself. It was the only thing he could do.

She hugged him.

Dr. Mori laughed lightly. "You're welcome, Amaterasu." He patted her back.

Amaterasu smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Mori." She disappeared.

* * *

When Kagome came back from her class, she found her grandfather. She really needed to know if there was something about the family she didn't know.

When she found him and asked, she didn't expect the answer.

"Well, we did come from Priestesses and monks, so I suppose you could have spiritual powers. But there's nothing too strange about our family," he stated.

Kagome then hurried to her room, and found Inuyasha still there, on her bed, watching something. He looked up at her and smiled when she walked in, and turned the TV off. He heard her ask her grandfather.

"Spiritual powers?" he asked. "Doesn't that make you a miko?"

Kagome shrugged. "I _could_ have spiritual powers there's no guarantee." She didn't really care either way.

"It could have something to do with that girl," he stated.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't mean anything." She didn't want it to.

He pulled her against him. "It could."

She didn't say anything for a long time. She just sat there.

Then she started to rub Inuyasha's ears, and he let her for a bit, then he started tickling her.

She tried to pull away, but Inuyasha held her to him, as she struggled to get away, laughing as she did so. She then took him off guard and pinned him down on the bed.

She stared at him, and touched his cheekbone lightly with the tip of her finger.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. His hands that were still at her sides relaxed.

Kagome smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed back, and his grip on her sides tightened again, pulling her closer.

"Kagome?" he asked after pulling away. If they continued this, he wanted to be sure she wanted to. He gave her a questioning look as she breathed deeply.

She nodded and kissed him.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were at her house. They were just hanging out, because Sango was trying to decide about if he was going to share a room with her, since they were engaged, or if he was going to stay in another room. She had said that since he was a lecher he could stay in a room by himself, but Miroku was there to show her otherwise. He wanted to gain her trust, and he wasn't doing that by groping her all the time, and he knew that.

So he was being as good he could be. He was watching a movie wither her, with his arm around her shoulders, and no where near her butt.

So far Sango was happy and quite comfortable next to him. She was actually starting to consider letting Miroku share a room with her. He was being good, and she liked him more like this. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Miroku smiled because she was finally starting to relax next to him. She wasn't being cautious and waiting for him to grope her anymore. She was actually starting to fall asleep. He tightened his arm around her shoulders.

He rested his head on hers.

**

* * *

***Author's note: hey guys, sorry this took so long, and again, go read **_**I Need You**_**. If you like Drama Kagome's part then you should go read more of her work. And again, been reading and doing homework, and dealing with my own little version of **_**Are You Falling for Your Best Friend, Inuyasha?**_**. But it's done now. Didn't end up like the story though. Didn't matter to me though. Knew it. Also, I've started a fic, **_**Don't Plan On It**_** which I think you should go check out. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

*****Author's note: hey guys sorry this took so long, but as you guys have read, I was busy writing something for my good friend amurima-chan, with my other good friend, Drama Kagome. Lol. So I had things to do, along with an essay and things like books. Love books. Lol. And at the bottom, I need to have a talk with you guys. It's serious. This is chapter 12!**

**FYI: I do not in any way have any ownership of Inuyasha, but I do own my characters I have made. **

**Chapter 12**

When Kagome woke up the next day, her stomach felt horrible. She pushed it aside and stood up, and pulled on some clothes to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha was still asleep, and Kagome smiled at his sleeping form before she went to take a shower.

When she came back, he was still sleeping, and she crawled next to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't realize he was awake until arms went around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"You're ready to go," he stated. She was dressed and her hair was brushed.

Kagome nodded. "I have class soon. Don't you have class today?" she asked.

"Later," he said. He let her go, and she got up.

"I'll be back in about three hours," Kagome told him. Then she paused, because she heard something. It sounded like a child crying. Maybe it was a baby. Kagome wasn't sure, but she looked around, and hurried to her door and looked out it, and looking for the source of the sound.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome, is something wrong?" She was looking for something, down the hall, the window to outside.

"Do you hear that?" she asked him, looking around again.

Inuyasha gave her a confused looked. "Hear what?" he asked. He stood up and pulled on his jeans, then walked over to her. He put his hands on the top of her arms, and rubbed up and down.

"The little kid crying," she said. Then she froze. If she could only hear it, and Inuyasha couldn't… it was the same thing that happened at the beach, only this time she was hearing the child crying, or in the least, hearing one of them. "The girl, the white haired girl. She's the one at the beach, and she's doing this now."

Inuyasha went on red alert, and looked around. He didn't smell anything off. "Kagome..."

Then the crying turned to screaming. Kagome paled, because it wasn't just in fear. It was in pain and terror. She wanted it to stop, her eyes filled with tears, and they fell down her face, and she started to sob.

Inuyasha panicked. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he held her close to him, looking around for what had upset her. He growled.

"She's screaming," she told him. She buried her face in his chest. "I just want it to stop."

"Kagome, I don't think you should go to class today," he told her. He didn't want something like this to happen while he wasn't with her. He hated not being able to control the situation.

She nodded, and covered her ears, trying to block out the screaming, it was getting worse, and this time the child's voice was begging for help and for whoever what hurting her to stop.

The noise sounded like it was in the room now, and she looked up, and she wished he hadn't.

What she saw, was the little silver haired girl, the one she followed at the beach, being stabbed and cut, bleeding and crying, by someone she didn't know. It was an evil looking man, one she never wanted to see again.

Kagome screamed.

* * *

Amaterasu appeared in the lab after her morning class. It was eleven now, and she had a Counsel meeting in a half an hour. She looked around for Dr. Mori and found him reading a book in his office.

"Amaterasu, my dear, I have the results right here," he said grimly.

Amaterasu expected the worst. "And?" She was now nervous, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Darkness is linked with the mutation, but it is only active when it has a certain reaction to make it active. But it isn't fully in place at first, like Kurono, the Darkness will slowly make you insane, and as you put it, evil," he explained. "The reaction that puts it into motion is fear, the... disease, if you will, is set off and feeds on fear. Whatever Kurono did to himself, he linked it to fear."

Amaterasu only experienced fear at a young age. After she almost died... well, she just never saw it reasonable to be afraid if she couldn't die. "Does... Could it start at a young age?" she asked.

Dr. Mori looked at her with the same sad expression he always did. "The disease doesn't care about age, Amaterasu. The more fear, the faster it works."

Amaterasu felt tears come to her eyes. She blinked them away. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't afford to. "Can you look for a cure?" she whispered. "Please?"

He nodded. "For you."

That made her want to cry even more.

* * *

Sango knew she had today to decided where Miroku was going to sleep. It was Friday, and tomorrow he was moving in, and just thinking about it made her butterflies flutter. Miroku was her fiance and he was moving in with her.

She was doing her homework downstairs in the living room, and Kohaku, was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

That was where she thought he was until she heard a thump come from upstairs. She looked up from her homework, and to the stairs.

"Kohaku?" she called.

"Yeah Sango?" he called from the kitchen.

Sango gave a confused look to the kitchen. "I thought you went upstairs because I heard a thump," she told him. She put her book on the table, and got up from the couch. She went to the closet, closely followed by her demon cat Kirara, and took out her boomerang. "Kohaku, I want you to stay near the door. If you hear fighting, I want you to run outside."

She didn't wait for his answer and headed upstairs. Kirara transformed, so she guessed Kirara must have smelt something off. She went on guard, and listened to any noise.

She heard another thump in her room, and she quickly and quietly hurried to the door, Kirara still following her, teeth bared, and she swung the door open. Inside, there was a boy, maybe two years older than her, with brown hair, and when he looked up at her, he had cold black eyes.

"Hey!" Sango said. She picked up her weapon, ready to throw it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She started forward, but then, he held up his hand, and she went flying back, and getting thrown into the hallway wall, with her breath getting knocked from her lungs.

Kirara growled and jumped at him, but he just... disappeared, and reappeared behind Kirara holding his hand up again, and Kirara when flying into the bedroom wall.

Sango got up, ready to fight him, but he smiled at her as if he was amused.

He laughed. "Don't waste your energy Slayer, you don't stand a chance against me," he said arrogantly. He disappeared.

Sango realized he was a wind demon, who was just in her bedroom looking for something.

**

* * *

Amaterasu's POV**

After talking to Dr. Mori, he started looking for a cure. He took more of my blood, and then told me he'd call me if he came close to anything.

Fear. That's what activated the disease. And I've had a lot of fear during the years I let Kurono control me. I appeared back in my house but I didn't move. I heard two people talking, and it was Mayonaka and Raidon.

"Not the Slayer!" Mayonaka hissed in a whisper. "The miko girl. The one with the half demon."

I froze. They were talking about Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. And it seemed like they already did something to Sango.

"She's the one we need," Mayonaka said. "She has the Jewel."

Jewel? They needed something Kagome had? I needed to tell her and Inuyasha. She couldn't be hurt. But right now I needed to focus on Sango because she might be hurt.

I stormed out from my hiding place. I was going to kill the bastards. "What the hell did you do to Sango?" I demanded. I raised my hand and pushed them against the wall. "Tell me," I growled.

They knew they couldn't go anywhere, and they looked at me in anger. I glared back, ready to snap. The air around me swirled, creating a familiar mini tornado, and it lifted my hair.

"The Slayer was easily put down," Raidon bragged. "She didn't even know what I was until I left." He smiled smugly, as if I was the one who couldn't move.

I smiled darkly back, making the air leave his lungs, and so he couldn't breath, even if he tried. "What the hell did you do to her?" I asked darkly.

Mayonaka looked at Raidon in concern, something she never had on her face when I was being hurt. "He left her there. As far as I know, he didn't hurt her," she told me. She sneered at me.

"What the hell do you want with Kagome?" I demanded. I made the air slowly heat around Raidon.

"You will soon find out, Amaterasu," I heard someone say from behind me. It was familiar, but I didn't get a chance to place the face with the voice before I was hit over the head with something hard, and everything around me went dark.

* * *

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I looked at who was calling, and it was Sango. I quickly answered.

"Sango?" I asked anxiously. "Are you okay?" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, it was throbbing, and I smelt blood. I winced. I was still in the hall where I found Mayonaka and Raidon talking, but they weren't here anymore. "Dammit," I growled.

"I'm fine," Sango said. "Is everything okay there?" She didn't sound like something was wrong. "I was just calling to tell you that-"

"That a wind demon was in your house?" I asked. "Yeah, I know. Raidon, not one of mine." Then I remembered about Kagome. "You need to warn Kagome and Inuyasha. Mayonaka and Raidon want something with her..." I trailed off, remembering the voice I heard before the bastard hit me over the head. It was... the bastard Kuromeru. When I saw him next I was going to rip off his head and hang it on my wall. "Never mind sunshine, I'll just give them a surprise visit."

"I wouldn't do that," she warned. "I gave them a surprise visit the other day and I think I may have interrupted something."

I smiled, forgetting everything that was happening right now. "Even better."

"But everything's fine though? You're not gonna let them hurt her?" Sango asked.

I stopped smiling. "Yeah. But I think we should all stay together. He went after you, so maybe we should all stay over Kagome's. You should bring Kohaku and call Miroku. And Kirara." Mayonaka would get all her friends to help her.

"Okay," Sango said. "See you later."

She hung up and I immediately appeared in my room, looking for Chiyo. She was there, doing homework at the big desk, and she looked at me when I entered.

She became worried instantly, because of my anxious expression. "Amaterasu?" she asked. She stood up and ran over to me.

"Chiyo," I sighed. She was fine. "Go get some clothes to stay over Kagome's."

She nodded. "Is everything fine?" she asked.

I looked at the little brown haired girl. Should I tell her, and risk scaring her? I didn't want to tell her. She had lost so much of her childhood because of Kurono, and partly because of me and all my horrible memories. They made me grow up too fast, and in turn, her family dying, killing Kurono, and my memories made her grow up too fast.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I told her. "We're just gonna visit." I smiled at her. "Now go get your things."

She smiled back. "Okay." She hurried to gather her things, and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so small and tiny, and she was just a wonderful thing to be around.

**

* * *

Third person POV**

Amaterasu appeared in Kagome's bedroom, and found Inuyasha and Kagome on the bed, but Kagome was curled up in the fetal position, and Inuyasha was pale and horrified, holding Kagome to him protectively, and rocking her. He rubbed her back and when he saw Amaterasu, he gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Amaterasu demanded. She immediately became angry. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure," he told her. "She said something about a kid crying, and then she said she was screaming, and then Kagome just screamed. She's been crying ever since."

"Can I talk to her?" Amaterasu asked.

Inuyasha nodded, but he didn't move.

Amaterasu slowly walked over to the bed. "Kagome?" she asked in a soft voice. "Kagome, listen to me," Amaterasu said. She had done something like this with Chiyo before, after a nightmare, and the most vivid one was after Chiyo killed Kurono. "Kagome, it wasn't real. The girl wasn't real, and it wasn't your daughter. You don't have a baby yet," Amaterasu soothed her. "The little girl was an illusion. She was made up to hurt you this way."

Kagome looked up at Amaterasu with red puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. "It seemed so real," she whimpered. "I saw a man kill her."

Amaterasu hugged her, looking at Inuyasha worriedly over her shoulder. "I need yo talk to you," she mouthed. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Kagome what was happening now when she was like this. "It wasn't real," she said to Kagome. "I would never let that happen to anyone of your children. And I know all of us would never allow it." Amaterasu let her go and looked at her. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and wash your face?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded, then she unwound herself from Inuyasha's arms and slowly walked to the bathroom.

They watched her go, then when they were sure she couldn't hear, they looked at each other.

"What?" he demanded.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "It's not like I interrupted anything," she stated. She looked at his half naked-ness. "But it seems that if I was a couple of hours early I would have. Spend the night, sunshine?" She smiled at him.

Inuyasha growled. "Get to your point, Amaterasu, I'm not in the mood," he snapped.

Amaterasu looked at him with a masked expression. "Raidon, the Leader to another wind demon group is working with Mayonaka, who wants a jewel, from Kagome. They called her the miko girl," Amaterasu stated. "By your expression, you aren't surprised by the miko part." Inuyasha just looked angry. "Raidon searched Sango's house, and I think they might try to hurt Kagome. So don't let her out of your sight until I get everyone over here. Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara should be over here in about ten minutes. I'll bring Chiyo over after I tell Mrs. Higurashi."

Inuyasha nodded, and Amaterasu appeared in the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi looked up in surprise. "Amaterasu?" she asked in confusion. "Is everything all right?"

Amaterasu smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why does there have to be something wrong for me to visit?" she asked. "But there is actually something wrong. But don't tell the kids. I don't want to scare them. Miroku, Sango, Jurou, Chiyo, Kohaku, and Kirara are coming over because I heard something about Mayonaka and Raidon wanting something from Kagome. So the kids are gonna stay here and play, and we're just gonna keep an eye on everyone over here. And Sesshomaru and Rin, but I'm pretty sure Sessh can handle things over there."

Mrs. Higurashi gave Amaterasu a blank, concerned look. "Okay sweetie. Should I stay on alert too? And Grandpa?" she asked.

"It would be helpful. And you know about Kagome's incident earlier, right? So don't keep an eye on her. Inuyasha is with her now," Amaterasu told her. "Sango and the others should be here soon. I'm going to get Chiyo now and Jurou." She disappeared, leaving Mrs. Higurashi staring at the place she stood blankly.

* * *

When Amaterasu got back in her room, she found Chiyo ready, so she took her over to play with Sota and Shippo, then returned to her room, and let all the information of today's events flood over to Jurou.

She went into the bathroom to clean the blood out of her hair, and was surprised that Chiyo didn't notice. She only thought that maybe Chiyo thought it was from her Lab visit.

Jurou instantly appeared behind her in the mirror, taking the cloth from her and helping her clean the blood out.

"Why didn't you let me know before?" he demanded. "I could have been there to make sure they didn't knock you out." He gently rubbed the blood away. He then turned her around to face him, after he was done cleaning away the blood. "They could have killed you." He looked at her with an angry expression.

"Don't be silly," she said. "I can't be killed." She smiled at him.

That made Jurou more angry. "This isn't a joke Amaterasu," he snapped. His gray eyes were furious. "You can die, Kurono did. You should know."

That was like a slap in the face. Amaterasu glared back at Jurou. "Kurono wasn't born with it," she snapped back. She forced his hands to let go of her and disappeared to Kagome's house.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara were there, and Sango and her were going to sleep on the floor of Kagome's room, with Miroku and Jurou and Kirara, but they could use a spare room if they wanted too, Mrs. Higurashi told them. Inuyasha had also told Kagome, and after Amaterasu made sure everything was fine there, she blocked her mind from Jurou's and disappeared off to the forest she loved so much.

She did notice that ever since she became Leader, she has been fighting with Jurou more than she was being with him. It seemed most of the time they were fighting. Amaterasu sat on the base of the tree and pulled her knees up and rested her forehead on them.

She sighed. She hated to fight with him, but things seemed to be more and more stressful. She couldn't believe he actually brought up Kurono to her like that. He practically compared her to Kurono. That hurt.

* * *

At Kagome's house, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were in Kagome's room, and Inuyasha was explaining to Sango and Miroku what had happened today. He told them about Kagome this morning, what Amaterasu told him about Sango, and what Amaterasu heard.

Then a pale Jurou popped up in the middle of the room. He looked around, and he looked really torn up inside.

"Is Amaterasu here?" he asked. He looked at his friends pleadingly.

Sango and Kagome gave him a sad look.

"No," Kagome said. "She was here for a bit, but she's gone now."

"She stopped in for a minute about five minutes ago," Sango stated. "Did something happen?"

Jurou was still pale. "I-I said something I shouldn't have to her," he stated. "She's been a bit fragile lately, because Kurono's name keeps coming up, and she keeps seeing Raidon for the first time in years."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine. It _is_ Amaterasu were talking about. She isn't exactly an emotionally fragile girl. She's probably not off trying to hurt herself or crying in a closet," he stated.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an incredulous look and slapped his chest. "Inuyasha," she hissed. She looked back at Jurou, who gave her a tiny smile.

"It's fine," he said. "It's true anyway. She's avoiding me though."

"If you don't mind me asking," Miroku interjected, "exactly _how_ is that possible? Since you have that connected mind thing."

Jurou looked at Miroku, smiling a bit more. "She can block the connection. But she has to put up a bit of an effort to do so." Jurou stopped smiling, realizing something. He knew where she was. It wasn't because of the connection, it was just simply knowing her. He couldn't believe he didn't realize before. "I'll be right back." And he disappeared.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "I can't believe you said that to him!" she yelled at him. "He wasn't exactly feeling great about what he said, and you made him feel like she didn't even need him!"

"Well, she doesn't, does she? She is very capable of taking care of herself. She's not a pacifist," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes at him.

"You are so dense," Sango said. "The only thing keeping Amaterasu from completely breaking down is Jurou. Even if he upset her a bit." Sango looked to her best friend. "I can't believe you can be mated to someone so dense."

Kagome smiled at her. "He has his moments."

Inuyasha growled at Sango. "Okay, so back to before Jurou came in. Amaterasu said that Mayonaka and Raidon want something from Kagome, and that they possibly knew she had spiritual powers before we knew, because they called her the miko girl," he stated. "I'm thinking that the little white haired girl and Kagura are possibly working together."

"Or we just have really bad luck," Sango grumbled.

Jurou came back then, with Amaterasu this time. Amaterasu smiled at them all, and sat down, and Jurou sat next to her.

The others looked at each other.

"Okay," Kagome said. "So the reason you are all here, is to watch me so that Mayonaka, Raidon, Kagura, or the little white haired girl don't get to me?" she asked. She crossed her arms. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I know the precautions I have to take."

"To answer your question," Amaterasu said, "yes. And people could just come in here and take you if they wanted. By force," she stated. "Kuromeru, who is helping the Momster, hit me over the head, and knocked me out," she said, a bit annoyed.

"So, if Amaterasu could be taken off guard, so could you," Sango told her. "But were not just here to watch her, are we? I mean, surely you want to figure out what they could possibly want from Kagome."

Amaterasu nodded. "I sort of already know. They said that she has 'the Jewel'. I'm not exactly sure what that is though."

Kagome's face was full of confusion. "I don't have a jewel. I don't have any idea what they were talking about."

Miroku stepped in. "Well, think of it this way," he said. "They possibly knew that you were a miko before we knew, so maybe they know something about this jewel that we don't know."

"Grandpa said that it was possible for you to have spiritual powers," Inuyasha stated. "Maybe he knows a little about the jewel."

"I'll ask," Amaterasu stated. "I can make up a good reason. I'm the Leader of the wind demons, and if I say that I heard or read about it somewhere, he'd have to tell me." She also had to tell Rin and Sesshomaru to be on red alert. "I can do it after I warn Sessh about what's happening."

They nodded.

"Okay," Kagome agreed. "And you're all gonna stay in here, aren't you?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll get the blankets." She got up and headed out of the room.

Amaterasu smiled. "So I guess I'm off."

**

* * *

***Author's note: guys, we need to get something straight. I have been harassed to update, people have reviewed a couple of my other stories, and they didn't say anything about the story at all, they just said, 'hurry up and update (insert story name here) already! I'm getting annoyed.' and other things in the like. In fact, I don't even think they read the story they reviewed for. I think they just reviewed just to say that, and now **_**I'm**_** getting annoyed. I damn well know that I haven't updated yet, because I've been busy with school work and stuff. I have my own life, I have friends, and I have activities. I don't sit on the computer and type the whole day. Actually, until I got my own computer this past week, I haven't had one chance to get on the computer at all. So if you guys push me enough, I will have to start blocking anonymous reviews and the users who review, just to harass me. And as I said in the threeshot I have yet to complete, I really don't want to do that, and if one person ruins it for all of you, then I will post the name of the anonymous reviewer who pushed me to do it, and you guys could be mad at that person. This is your only warning, and I'm just gonna post it in my other story's chapter, and that's it. I'm not gonna say it again, and if it happens again, I will address the problem, and get rid of it. Thanks for reading and please review **_**for this story only.**_


	13. Chapter 13

*****Author's note: hey guys. Okay, so I'm not upset with asking during this story. If you review for the chapter for this story, you can ask to update soon, or please update. But I'm getting sick of reviews for another stories that ask to update this story. But I don't mind asking. And those of you who are apologizing are probably the ones who think they are annoying me. But if you asked in a review for this story, I don't mind at all. And you could be right about being afraid of not continuing it, and I hate that. (People not finishing stories, that is) So I will finish it, you have my word. It's just gonna take some time to update. I hope you like this!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 13**

Amaterasu appeared in the living room of Inuyasha's house. "Sesshomaru?" she called. "Rin?" She knew they were home because she smelt them. She heard movement in the kitchen.

"Yes, Amaterasu?" Rin asked. She wobbled out of the kitchen, her stomach large, and Amaterasu remembered that she was due soon.

"Is Sessh here too?" Amaterasu asked. "I need to talk to both of you." Amaterasu looked really stressed and worn down.

"Yes, he should be coming down. He probably heard you call," Rin stated. "Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Amaterasu said.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen now. "What's wrong?" His face was carefully placed in an impenetrable mask.

Amaterasu sighed. "We think everyone is working together." She gave him that look when she said everyone. The look that pointedly told him that it was his wishes that Rin didn't know exactly what was going on.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Go on."

"They think that Kagome has the Jewel, and they are looking for it. I'm not sure if they would look here, or attack here, but I'm not taking any chances. My mother is helping them too, and I'm thinking possibly Kikyo," Amaterasu stated. She hoped he knew what the Jewel was.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay. But if Rin should go into labor, I'm taking her to a hospital immediately."

Amaterasu nodded. "Understood. I would want you to go." She disappeared.

* * *

Amaterasu found Grandpa Higurashi in the back yard, watering plants. She smiled, getting ready to play her part, one she was quite good at.

"Gramps," she called.

Grandpa Higurashi only knew one person who called him that all the time. "Yes, Amaterasu?" he asked, looking at her.

"I was wondering if you knew what 'the Jewel' is," she stated innocently. "I've heard a couple of wind demons talking about it, and I don't know what it is. They asked me about it too."

"The Jewel..." he thought aloud. "Oh, they must be talking about the Shikon Jewel. It's one of the oldest jewels in the world, not to mention the most powerful. The Jewel of Four Souls is the only jewel that can give you what you want. Makes demons more powerful. But you see, my dear, no can locate it. It's been missing for almost five hundred years."

"Oh," Amaterasu said. "Someone has to have an idea where it is, don't they? I mean, it couldn't have just vanished."

"The priestess who had it last burned it with her body," Grandpa stated. "If you can find her reincarnation, then she might have it, but that's unlikely. A jewel can't stay in a human's body without being detected."

"Yeah," Amaterasu said, lost in thought. "Unlikely." Something no one would expect.

She smelt someone familiar, someone she didn't want to smell, or see again. Amaterasu snapped her head in that direction, and saw the flash of black hair darting behind a tree.

"Gramps," Amaterasu said, almost panicked. "You have to stay inside. Go now." She looked at him pleadingly, and she realized that this was something he never seen from her, so he immediately did as she asked.

Amaterasu turned back to the tree. "Kikyo, come out, come out, where ever you are, sunshine." She stalked toward it, moving quietly. Just like a predator. "I'm not gonna hurt you, maybe just have a little game of patty-cake with your face."

She looked behind the tree, only to find no one there, she looked up just before a figure jumped down at her. Amaterasu moved out of the way quickly, with her demon speed, and shoved the figure down into the ground face first.

Amaterasu grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, so she could look at her face. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "What is stopping me from taking you right back to the jail this moment?"

Kikyo laughed. "Nothing. Except that I know what's gonna happen to Kagome. You would want to know too, right?"

Amaterasu growled. "You won't tell me." She appeared in the police station, and she stood up, taking Kikyo's hair wither her, her head attached. "I believe you've been missing this," she told the officer who was standing up, thrusting Kikyo at him. "Keep better track of your rats next time." She disappeared.

She returned to the house, up in Kagome's room. The blankets and pillows were set out, ready for use.

"Are we gonna be able to move Miroku into my house tomorrow?" Sango asked Amaterasu. She was sitting next to Miroku on the floor by Kagome's bed, Kirara was in her lap.

"Yeah," Amaterasu said. "But we watch Kagome too."

They agreed, and Amaterasu realized something. Jurou wasn't in the room. She couldn't feel him through the bond. He was just... absent.

"Where did Jurou go?" she demanded. She was panicking, actually. She was finding it harder and harder to stay calm.

"I thought he went with you," Miroku said. "He left right after you did." He looked around at the others, Inuyasha and Sango were nodding.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I can't feel him," she stated anxiously. She tried again, and nothing. She appeared downstairs. "Jurou?" she called.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her worriedly. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Have you seen Jurou?" Amaterasu asked. "I can't find him." She looked so scared.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her sadly. "I think he went outside."

Amaterasu went outside immediately. "Jurou!" she called, and heard a groan in the front yard. She immediately appeared to where she heard it.

She found Jurou standing up, rubbing his head, not where the white paper was. She still couldn't feel him, and she guessed it was a sutra. She let out a relieved sigh and appeared right in front of him, throwing her arms around him, and burying her face into his shirt and inhaling.

Jurou groaned again in pain. "Ow, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu pulled back. "Sorry. I was just so worried." She hugged him again, but this time more lightly, and he put his arms around her. "What happened?"

"Someone hit me over the head, and I went to turn around and he kicked me in the stomach," Jurou stated. "I went out after that. It was pretty hard too."

"It wasn't a he," Amaterasu stated. "It was Kikyo. I took care of her. She's back at the police station." Amaterasu looked up at him, and saw the sutra again. She didn't like not being able to feel him at all inside her head. "Let's go have Kagome or Sango take this sutra off."

He nodded, taking her hand, appearing in Kagome's room, the four of them talking in worried voices about Jurou and a bit about Amaterasu.

Amaterasu smiled. "Hey sunshine." She smiled more when they looked at her. "Can one of you humans take this sutra off? It's making me uncomfortable."

"It's making _you_ uncomfortable? What about _me_?" Jurou asked with a smile. "I'm the one with it on my head." He winced once as if he tried to do something the sutra wouldn't allow him to do. "Besides the missing link in my head, this isn't exactly comfortable."

Amaterasu smiled at him. "I know. If I try touching it, it'll shock you."

Kagome sighed, got up and walked over. She started picking at the edge, starting to peel it off. "How did this happen?" she asked.

Jurou and Amaterasu exchanged wary glances. "Well..." Amaterasu trailed off. "It was Kikyo," she saw their faces and held her hands up in assurance, "but I took her back to the police station. She should be locked up nice and tight like the animal she is." She looked at Jurou, and saw Kagome pull the sutra off, and felt the familiarity of Jurou's mind in the back of hers. She sighed happily. "That's much better, thank you."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Welcome, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu smiled at her, then looking to Jurou. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him up and down, scanning him for any injuries.

"I'm fine," he told her, but he sensed that everything was completely right with her, she was on edge, ready to panic at one wrong thing. It wasn't like her. _**'Are you okay?'**_ he sent through the connection.

_**'I don't know,'**_ she answered, she met his eyes. _**'You know why.'**_ She looked away, to the others, her friends. "She should still be locked up. Unless she's working with Mayonaka and Raidon, and Kagura and the white haired girl."

"Assuming that they are all working together," Sango stated. She looked around at them. "We don't really know that, do we?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "But they both want something from Kagome. The white haired girl was trying to lure Kagome, Kagura wanted her, so reasons unknown, and Raidon and Mayonaka want her because of the Jewel." Which jogged her memory of finding out what the Jewel was. "Speaking of which, it's also called The Jewel of Four Souls, or The Shikon Jewel. Which has been missing for over five hundred years."

"The Shikon no tama?" Sango asked. "You guys might know it by the Sacred Jewel. It can grant anyone their deepest desires."

"Gramps said something like that." Amaterasu looked at her, her eyebrows knitting together. "The Sacred Jewel? I was taught it by my tutors long ago, but I never really paid any attention to it. I was told it was just a story. That since it was gone, I shouldn't waste my time on it."

"I was taught about it too," Jurou stated. He looked at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I might have heard about it from Sesshomaru. He's old enough to know all about it." He shrugged.

"Gramps also said that the last person to have the Jewel burned it with her body. He said that if we can find the reincarnation... she might have it, but then he pushed it off as ridiculous. Said a jewel couldn't stay in a body that long with causing problems," Amaterasu explained. "But, that's just it. It's some where that no one would think to look."

Inuyasha glared at Amaterasu. "So you're saying that if _Kagome_ in the reincarnation of that girl, it's _inside_ of her? And your mother and Raidon thinks she has it?" he demanded. "Do they want to _cut her open_?"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Probably, but don't get too excited, sunshine, we won't let them get close."

"This is gonna end badly," Miroku sighed.

"Not technically," Amaterasu stated. "If it's not okay, it isn't the end."

Kagome sighed. "Why don't we all just go eat then? Mom should have dinner almost done. Then we can go to sleep because of the big day tomorrow."

They all nodded, and filed out of the room.

* * *

When they all got downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi was just sending up the kids to get them for dinner, and it was all of the kids, plus the little cat demon.

She smiled as they filed into the living room. "Just in time," she said. "I was just going to have them come up and get you."

"Well, we're here," Kagome said, smiling back at her mother. "Um, I think we might need extra chairs, Mom." She counted all of the people that they needed chairs for. In the dinning room, there were six chairs. Seven people needed a chair, and there were four in the kitchen.

Inuyasha knew that she wanted to get the chairs from in the kitchen and put them around the dinning room table, so him and Jurou went and grabbed two each, and brought them out.

"Now we just need three more," Kagome stated. "There's a few in the basement."

"I'll go with you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. They left the living room and walking toward the basement door.

Amaterasu looked out the window. It was starting to get dark, and there were big heavy clouds covering the sky. "Looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight guys," she stated. "This shall be interesting." She looked back at the other three that were still left in the room worriedly. They had on the same expressions.

* * *

During dinner, everyone talked about what was new, something that Sango, Amaterasu, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jurou didn't feel comfortable discussing, and they talked about how everyone was doing in school, and how they were liking it. They were happy about the change in subject.

After dinner, they took turns using the bathrooms to shower. While they were not using the bathroom, they were in Kagome's room, watching something.

Before they even went to shower, there was a bit of a problem with Miroku and Sango.

"Why don't we save time and water?" Miroku asked. "Let's go Sango." He pulled her hand toward the bathroom, and then a crack was heard throughout the house.

"I don't think so!" she said. "And to even think that I...!" She stormed off, Miroku hurrying after, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sango, my dear," he was saying as he followed.

Amaterasu, Jurou, Kagome, and Inuyasha sighed as they looked after him. Sango slammed Kagome's door, and Miroku opened it and followed after. After a minute there was Sango yelling.

"I was thinking that maybe you could move into my room, instead of the spare room, since you were being good, but now..." she said to him.

Miroku held his hands out to her, as if to touch her. "I'm really sorry. Just give me another chance, Sango. Please?" he begged.

Sango looked at him, her eyes glowing in anger. "Fine. Just one more chance."

Miroku's eyes shined with happiness. "Thank you, Sango." He hugged her, his hands no where near her backside.

The others came in at that point, and Sango blushed, pulling away.

"Aww," Amaterasu said. "You didn't need to break it up because of us." She smiled at her blushing friend.

Kagome smiled. "Okay guys, we need to start getting ready for bed if we want to help Sango and Miroku move him in tomorrow and get back here to try and figure out exactly what we're up against."

They nodded. The first people in were Sango and Kagome, Sango using the one at the end of the hall, and Kagome using the one across the hall, after Miroku and Inuyasha insisted that they go first, then Amaterasu would go and Inuyasha, then Jurou and Miroku.

After they were all done, they climbed into their beds, and makeshift beds. Inuyasha was, of course, sleeping in Kagome's bed with her, since he's done it most of the time, Amaterasu and Jurou were sleeping next to each other on one side of the room, and Miroku and Sango on the other.

The light was just turned out, and it was quiet for about a minute.

"Let's keep this PG, guys," Amaterasu said, she was smiling, but only Jurou and Inuyasha would be able to see it, and Miroku was too busy kissing Sango. And Amaterasu was sure it wasn't her mouth, and she saw that it was her neck. She heard Sango telling him to go to sleep, but he wasn't listening.

"Why don't we keep it PG-13?" Miroku asked, and in the dark the others heard the small _thwap _from in his direction. "Sorry," he said more quieter.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" Kagome suggested. "We could all use it."

There were murmured agreements, and after a bit of shifting everyone finally settled.

They fell asleep one by one, Inuyasha being the last, still holding Kagome to him. He didn't realize how much the news that Kagome might have the Jewel inside her affected him.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up from where he was sleeping, only this time there was on Kagome. He figured she got up to go to the bathroom. But he suddenly realized something was off. Amaterasu, Jurou, Sango, and Miroku weren't there either. He wondered where they might have all gone, and then he thought maybe something happened, like something with the kids.

He got up, planning to look for them all and check on the kids, but when he got into the hall, there was a light at the end of the hall, and one of the spare rooms was open. The light was on, and he thought he heard voices inside. The scent wasn't familiar, and neither was the voices. He tensed, and tried to picture the face and a name, but it really wasn't familiar.

He walked slowly down the hall, and looked into the room, but when he did, there was nobody talking in the room, but it was a bit different. There was a table in the middle of the room, lights surrounding the table, a smaller table with surgical instruments in the middle of it, already bloody and used. There was gloves on the table next to the instruments, and the smell of the blood was familiar. It was so familiar, if it was any more familiar it'd be his own.

Kagome was laying on the table, covered in blood. Blood that he saw coming through the long cut down the front of her, showing her insides. Inuyasha felt sick and ran over to her, his legs barely being able to hold him up. He felt the anger and sadness building up in his throat, but he refused to scream out.

"K-Kagome," he choked out instead.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I'm updating a bit faster! So I'm happy! Anyway, I love this cliffy. The best. I wasn't going to end it that way, but, well, I decided I would. The next chapter will take place immediately after the last line of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Author's note: hey guys, I'm updating as fast as I can for your guys sake. I am pleased to say that I got Microsoft Works for my computer, the word processor I used on my other one, and so I have spell check, and grammar! Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 14**

He woke with a jolt, looking around and feeling around for Kagome. He touched her side, and he pulled her close to him, breathing in her lavender and jasmine scent. The dream felt so real. He really thought he lost her.

He locked his arms around her so that even Amaterasu and Jurou would have a hard time getting them unhooked from her.

Kagome felt the shift, and woke up. She looked up at him tiredly. "Inuyasha?" she asked, mumbling it out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he told her. "Go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "No. It's not nothing. You never wake up in the middle of the night and practically anchor me to you." She was more awake now.

"I'm fine now," he stated.

She gave him a scrutinizing look. She didn't see anything out of place for as much as she could see. "Okay." She pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "What was it?"

"Nothing you want to hear about," he told her. "It wasn't pretty." He pressed his nose into her hair. "Let's just go back to sleep."

She nodded into his chest. She yawned again and snuggled her face into his shirt.

Inuyasha kept his face pressed into her hair.

* * *

The next morning when they all woke up, they got changed, grabbed something quick to eat, and went to Sango's house.

Miroku, Sango, and Amaterasu went to Miroku's house to start getting his things, all of the clothes, his computer, and anything else that he owned. They were going to go back and forth and Kagome, Jurou, and Inuyasha were going to move it into the room, but they'd let Miroku and Sango decided where his clothes would go. They just moved the furniture and the boxes into the room.

After an hour, a couple of people switched. Amaterasu, Jurou and Miroku kept going over to his house, and Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha stayed, and Kagome and Inuyasha helped Sango unpack Miroku's things.

By the time it was one o'clock they were finished, and Kagome felt really tired and sick. She just wanted to go home.

The others were going to go out, but Kagome didn't want to. She grabbed Amaterasu's wrist and pulled her away so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Amaterasu, can you take me home?" she asked her. "I don't feel so great." She gave her friend a pleading look. "Please?"

"Why don't you tell Inuyasha?" she asked. "He's gonna kill me if I don't tell him, sunshine. I really want to live to see my boyfriend again." She smiled at Kagome.

"I don't want him to go home with me," she told Amaterasu. "He's been so stressed lately with me and I don't want to stress him out even more with being sick." She held her hands out in front of her, pressed palm to palm. "Please Amaterasu? I'll owe you one if you took me home."

Amaterasu looked at her. "You do realize that as soon as I come back and he realizes you're not there, he'll kill me, right? Your presence will not go unnoticed. I'll be dog meat as soon as I come back, and he'd just go to your house anyway, sunshine," she told her.

Kagome sighed. "You can take him. Plus, Inuyasha likes you, you're his friend, he won't hurt you."

Amaterasu gave her a wary look. "Seriously? You were at the prom last year, right? You saw him kill Naraku?" Amaterasu asked. "Sunshine, I suggest you tell him that you don't feel well. He might let me take you home."

"Fine," Kagome said. "I'll go talk to him. I don't want him to come with me though. I'll go get you after I talk to him."

"You know I have to stay with you. So if it isn't Inuyasha, it's me, or someone else," Amaterasu stated. "We told you we weren't gonna let you be alone."

Kagome glared at her. "I know."

Amaterasu then remembered she had to do something. "Kagome, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, so take your time explaining to Inuyasha," she stated. Not that she though Inuyasha would let her go home without him if she was sick, he'd be right there with her. And he'd put up a fight to stay with her, and she'd put up a fight to have him stay here. So Amaterasu assumed she had a little more than ten minutes. "Be back sunshine." She didn't give Kagome time to argue, she immediately disappeared.

And appeared in the Lab where Dr. Mori was, reading a book at the desk. He looked up a moment after she appeared, and his face wasn't cheerful as it always was.

"Amaterasu," he said. "How are you?" He wasn't like a grandfather anymore, he was guarded.

Amaterasu tensed, ready for what she was about to find out. "What's the matter?"

"I have… found a possible cure. But not for people who were born with it. The cure attacks the gene, but the gene fights back against the cure, and kills it," he explained. "But I will continue searching. But I need to know how much stronger the darkness has gotten in you."

Her calm mask shattered. "What?" she squeaked. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "How much stronger?"

Dr. Mori looked at her sadly. "Yes. I didn't want to tell you, but I have kept a file of you since you were young… and the gene has gotten stronger from the last time I took blood from you at the age of fifteen."

She looked inside herself, there were times she could sense it, other times should couldn't, and right now she could clearly sense it, and almost see it behind her eyes. It was almost like a forming storm cloud.

She composed herself again. She couldn't show her weakness in front of anyone, not in front of her people and Council. "How long do you think it will be until I become like Kurono, Doc?" she asked.

He looked at her like he always did, like he has since she was a child. "I would estimate it to the next thirty years if something that brings out the fear doesn't happen before then," he told her.

Right, like that would happen, she had fear following her where ever she went, whether it was her worry for Chiyo, her relationship with Jurou that was hanging from a thread at the moment, or Kagome and her friends. So no fear was out of the question. It was a daily part of her life, if it was with the Wind demons or Mayonaka, or the scars from her past that she was still trying to rise above of, but the fear was always there, just underneath her calm facade.

"What do you mean about the fear coming out?" she asked carefully.

"I mean that if you should ever become so frightened to bring out that gene for any length of time, have a mental break down, if you will," he said, "you can become like Kurono much sooner than thirty years. I it would reduce to about five."

"Because I was born with it?" she asked. "Since I was born with it it's strong in me than it was in Kurono?"

He nodded. "Extremely so, my dear. You are more power than any Wind demon I have ever seen. Of course it is only because of what Kurono did to himself, but even with it you are so much strong than him. It should only be a slight difference, but it's more so than a slight difference. It's a giant leap from Kurono," he explained. "I think even if you didn't have the gene you'd be strong, Amaterasu. This could be a good thing for a leader to have, they'd be able to enforce laws with no trouble, and keep the peace between the groups, and you must have a child to continue the line of Leaders. Then next could be as powerful as you, or maybe more because of who your partner is."

"You think I will pass this disease to _a child_? A little helpless baby? I would never because I wouldn't want my baby to hate me like I hate my parents, Dr. Mori. I will never be like my father or mother," she snapped. Her hands were clenched in fists at her sides as she glared at him.

"My Lady," he said holding his hands up, "I'm only throwing out that suggestion if we ever find a way to eliminate the after affects of the gene. Then you should be fine. You might want to bring it up to the Council the next time you meet. It would be better if you had more than _me_ looking for it. You could invest in that, or any other thing you might want to use for policing the demons," he said, giving her a pointed look.

Amaterasu calmed and smiled at him. "You're right," she told him. "The next meeting is in a couple of days, I'll bring it up then." He could read her mind about the holding facility she wanted to create as a jail to keep the Wind demons in.

"I'll be seeing you Dr. Mori," she said, then disappeared back to Kagome.

And she was right about having more than ten minutes.

* * *

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, planning on telling him she was going to go home and that he should stay there and have some fun with their friends. But it didn't go exactly as planned.

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly. "I'm not feeling so well, and I'm gonna have Amaterasu take me home. You should stay here-"

"I'm coming with you," he stated before she could finished.

"You should stay here," she said. "You deserve some fun. You've been so worried and busy protecting me-"

"And I will still be busy protecting you," he told her. "You aren't going anywhere without me."

"Inuyasha, I just have an upset stomach, it'll be gone in a couple of hours," she told him. "Why can't you just have some fun?"

"We don't have time for fun right now," he snapped. "We need to focus on who's trying to get to you, and if Mayonaka and her friends are working with Kikyo and Kagura and the white haired girl."

Kagome glared at him. "We can have fun!" she yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "We can't just sit around like ducks and wait for them to tell us or kill one of us!" she screamed, getting angrier with each word.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, Kagome?" he demanded. "Are we supposed to look for them and bring the thing they want to them? Are we supposed to have tea with them or have them join us to dinner?"

"That's not what I mean!" she yelled. "I just want you to stop worrying about me for a moment. It's wearing you out." She had tears in her eyes. "Why won't you let yourself be happy?"

Inuyasha looked at her, horrified at the tears that he was causing. "Don't cry!" He reached toward her but she moved away from him, and stomped over to sit in between a wide eyed Sango, and a frozen in surprise Jurou.

Inuyasha followed her, begging her not to cry. "Come on Kagome, I didn't mean to make you upset." He continued on trying to get her to talk to him for the next couple of minutes.

And in those next minutes, Amaterasu came back, and took in the seen around her. She was very surprised at how the fight went down.

As soon as Kagome saw Amaterasu she hurried to her, and grabbed her hand. "Take me home," she sniffled.

Amaterasu nodded. "Alright." She locked eyes with Inuyasha, who gave her a betrayed look. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. She disappeared with Kagome.

* * *

Back at the house, Kagome just lay down on her bed, and after a few minutes, she fell asleep, and Amaterasu just stayed there and watched her sleep.

She couldn't help wondering the _reason_ why Kagome was getting sick. She didn't think it was possible, but Kagome did smell like Inuyasha, but, she always did anyway. Amaterasu pushed it aside, telling herself she was being ridiculous.

Amaterasu fell asleep soon after.

When she woke up, Kagome wasn't in the room anymore, but Amaterasu was sure it she just went to the bathroom.

She walked out, and to the bathroom door, which was closed. She waited.

Then door opened a few minutes later, and Mrs. Higurashi walked out, but stopped when she almost ran into Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu," she said, holding her hand to her throat. "You scared me. I didn't think you were back from Sango's."

"Well, we all aren't, but Kagome wasn't feeling well," she stated. "I'm watching her. Do you know where she went, by the way?"

She shook her head.

Amaterasu felt her stomach churn uneasily, her worry starting to peak. She listened to the movements in the house. She heard someone walking down the hall, and went to it, but when she turned the corner, she immediately froze.

She saw a mirror image of herself, only with a few exceptions.

The mirror image had red and black eyes, and her hair was flowing lightly off her shoulders. She had a soulless face, and a cold, heartless smile. The mirror image walked toward Amaterasu, and Amaterasu thought she couldn't touch her. But she could.

The mirror image grabbed her arm and threw her at the wall. She walked over to her and knelt at her head.

"Who are you?" Amaterasu asked, appearing in a standing position in from of the mirror image.

"I'm you, sunshine," she said with a cold smile. "Can't you tell? Well, of course I'm the darker version of you, the one you're afraid of." She stood up to be face to face with Amaterasu. "I'm the one you want to get rid of, remember?"

Amaterasu backed up. "Yes. I remember, but I didn't realize there are two of me. I never thought I had a twin," she sneered.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up sunshine," she stated. "I'm only here to shake you up a bit."

Amaterasu froze. "You're an illusion." She ran through the mirror image this time. She turned, and it was gone.

She turned back to the hall facing her, ready to appear to where she smelt Kagome, when she heard her scream.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, another cliffy, but don't worry; I think this might be the last. Maybe. The next chapter might be really long, so it might take a while. I hope you like it and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Author's note: Sooo you must be wondering where I've been for the last…. How many weeks? More than a month, going on two. Sorry about that. I've been busy writing a three page essay for English, I had to analyze a song, and I've been at my best friend's house most of the passed week doing a take home test that had about forty or so questions, plus an essay on it. Then I was writing another essay for science on renewable resources. So I've been kind of busy. And I'm writing without my dear muse who has been gone for a bit because of some problems. So to make her soo wonderfully happy, I'd love it if you all review this chapter because it is dedicated to her. Drama Kagome, this is your incredibly long and extremely surprising chapter. Also, sorry about the cliffy I left you guys with the last time. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my own characters. **

**Chapter 15**

Amaterasu's blood ran cold. She was sure that if her face had any color in it at all from the fight, it was gone now. She immediately appeared to where Kagome's scream had come, only to find the room empty, but bloodless, the scent of it included too.

So Amaterasu was a bit relieved by that fact, but not the fact that Kagome was gone. And Amaterasu was so screwed.

First, Kagome was gone, and that had to mean she was with Mayonaka, or Kagura, or the white haired girl, or all three, because she smelt Mayonaka's scent of roses, violets, and dampened earth and she smelt Naraku's scent, meaning Kagura had been here. Second, since Kagome was gone, Inuyasha might know she was in trouble, and she was about to get the beating of her life if she refused to fight back. And third, Kagome could be getting hurt at this moment, or could possibly be next in line for death if they didn't find her soon.

And she had to go tell her friends what happened.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a child crying. She was still sleeping in her bed, and saw that Amaterasu was sleeping in a chair a bit from the bed.

Kagome looked around confused, her mind still clouded from sleep, and her aching stomach.

She rolled to her feet, and followed the sound of the crying. She could faintly remember the nightmare she had during Senior week with Shippo crying.

She hesitated, but just a moment before she heard it get louder.

She followed it down and around the hall, toward one of the spare rooms that was at the end of that hall.

The door was slightly open, showing the light emitting from it. She found it odd that someone was in this room, since it was well out of the way of anything.

She cautiously walked to the door, slowly opening it, and stepping inside. It was bright inside the room, and almost too warm, and the moment Kagome was in the middle of the room, she knew something was wrong.

She turned around as someone closed the door to the room.

She saw a woman with dark brown hair that framed her face that resembled an all too familiar someone, and all too familiar midnight blue eyes.

Kagome assumed she was seeing Amaterasu's mother Mayonaka for the first time. And she saw the difference between this wind demon, and Jurou, his parents, and Amaterasu. Where they looked at humans with warm, friendly eyes, Mayonaka looked at her as if she was the scum of the earth, her eyes cold, and a cruel smile on her lips.

She understood why Amaterasu hated her so much. She hated just being in the same room as this woman, this woman who looked ready to kill her any moment.

Then the red eyes and black haired woman, Kagura stood beside her, her hair pulled up in a bun as it was the last time Kagome saw her.

"W-what do you want from me?" Kagome said her voice higher than normal. She felt the scream building in her throat, ready to rip through.

"Well, you see miko, we want what is _inside_ of you," Mayonaka told her.

Suddenly she was right in front of Kagome, grabbing her arm. Kagome let her scream escape her lips.

* * *

Amaterasu got up her courage to face her friends and tell them what exactly happened to Kagome. She took a deep breath and appeared to where Jurou was with all their friends.

They all looked at her as soon as she showed up. They were surprised, especially since Kagome wasn't with her.

Then Inuyasha got angry. "Where the hell is Kagome?" he demanded. He stormed over to Amaterasu, and she had to take a step back.

"I-I don't know," she said, her voice trembling in sadness. She felt so guilty and horrible she let Kagome get taken.

The others froze, and she saw the horror flit across Inuyasha's face, which then turned to full-out rage.

"What?" he growled, taking another step forward to Amaterasu, getting ready to throw a punch.

Amaterasu cleared her face of her sadness and guilt and stood to stare him down. "You heard me, pup. I don't know, so if you want to hit me, I'd think twice if I were you, sunshine. I'm just as worried and angry as you are," she said dangerously. "It won't do her any good for you to get your ass kicked fighting me."

He backed down as that realization set in. Amaterasu was right; it wouldn't help her at all.

He nodded. "I can probably find her. We're mated so I can sense if I'm getting closer to her or not." He looked around at the others. "It's sort of like a rubber band."

They nodded, heading out of the building they were in and to one of the cars. Inuyasha gave the directions that let them get closer to her.

* * *

After about two hours of driving, they were far out of the town, and in the region, Amaterasu realized, that was Raidon's. She was hit with the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"I can't believe we never saw this coming," Sango mumbled. She was in the backseat in between Amaterasu and Miroku.

Amaterasu looked at her sadly. "For some reason I think this isn't going to be the only thing we haven't seen coming," she stated sadly. "Mayonaka, Raidon, and Kagura do unexpected things. I think this might just be the beginning."

Nobody said a word. It was creepily quiet in the car, everyone in agreement at Amaterasu's sinister words, no matter how scary it was.

When Inuyasha finally said that they were so close that she had to be in this big mansion, Amaterasu and everyone else had a horrible feeling in their stomachs.

They got out of the car and entered the mansion. There was nobody there, but all of the demons felt the presence of a force field. A very strong one that none of them had the power to get through.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. "There's no way to get through. We're never gonna be able to break it."

"Never say never," Jurou said grimly. "Maybe Sesshomaru knows a way to break it. I know my father doesn't."

"Maybe," Inuyasha said, he looked at all of his friends. "But I'm not leaving this house without her."

"Of course," Jurou said. "Just call him, please." Jurou looked at him with a grim expression. "We have to hurry. We have no idea what Mayonaka and Raidon are doing to her."

"Well, they're not hurting her," Amaterasu stated dryly. She was standing against the wall with her arms crossed.

"How do you know that?" Miroku inquired.

Amaterasu pointed at Inuyasha. "He'd be flipping shit if they were," she told him, her tone applying the 'obviously' in her voice. She was keeping herself calm just by that little fact, that if she was being hurt, Inuyasha would kill himself trying to get through that force field. But right now Inuyasha just looked worried, angry, and so many years older.

Inuyasha just looked at Amaterasu, finding no energy or care about her comment to argue. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket and called Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru, do you know how to break force fields?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at all of his friends watching him anxiously.

There was a pause on Sesshomaru's side. "No," he said coldly.

Inuyasha knew better. "I know you do, Sesshomaru. Tell me," Inuyasha snapped. He balled his hand into a fist and squeezed the phone tighter.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru repeated.

Inuyasha sighed. "Please, Sessh. It's Kagome."

There was no sound on the other side. Then, after a few moments, Sesshomaru sighed. "You'll need to come back home."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be there with five seconds." He hung up and then turned to Amaterasu and his other friends. "You guys stay here. Jurou can take me…" he stated. "Right?" he added.

Jurou nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and they disappeared.

* * *

Kagome was staring at her captors in terror. They were talking about the jewel being inside of her, but they didn't know where. Mayonaka was talking about just cutting her open, but then Kagura and a wind demon that was mostly muscle with soft brown hair argued against it, saying that they might need her to use it.

"That is ridiculous," she countered. "All we'll need to do is make the wish. She would have no use for a jewel that demons would want." Mayonaka now looked at the frightened Kagome, who had been chained to a chair. "Of course," she added thoughtfully, "her precious half demon could use it."

Kagome glared. "Why would Inuyasha want it," she demanded, "if it only brought destruction to everything?" Kagome had heard them talking a bit before about the awesome and horrible power the jewel _inside her body_ held. Her hair had become tangled around her face in her struggle to get free from the chair.

Mayonaka walked over with a smug smile, and then, as if she actually cared, brushed the hair from her face, something Kagome tried to dodge. She didn't want this cruel woman to touch her in the slightest. "Why he would want it?" she laughed cruelly. "That jewel could make him a full demon, miko." She smiled even more at the look on Kagome's face, her look of horror. "But you know what would happen, don't you? Your half demon will become a bloodthirsty beast, a demon feared among humans, even demons of every rank." Mayonaka knelt down to be eye level with Kagome, stroking the side of her face and smiling again at Kagome's horror filled expression. Kagome tried pulling away like she had before. "But you wouldn't want that, you love him the way he is; a worthless half breed with a human's heart. Tainted blood and all."

This had Kagome close to tears. "Stop that," she ordered. "There is nothing wrong with being different."

Mayonaka still had on her cruel smile. "Really?" she asked softly. "Would you say the same for me? Would you say there's nothing wrong with me being different, miko?" Mayonaka saw the look in Kagome's eyes, the disgust she had for Mayonaka. "Would you say the same thing for my daughter, whom you love like a sister?"

"Of cour-"

"Would you say the same thing about her when the disease that her father and I have completely takes over her thought process? Would you say the same when she kills humans, even you and your friends?" Mayonaka asked, interrupting Kagome.

Kagome was speechless. Amaterasu only knew that her father had it. She never knew Mayonaka did. But she pushed that back for later. Right now she needed to defend Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu is nothing like you or Kurono," Kagome snapped. "She doesn't wish for power like you do. She doesn't hate humans. Amaterasu wishes just to be Amaterasu, but you forced her to take her place as Leader. It was all because of how much she hated the way you and Kurono ruled." After Kagome said the words, she realized how true they were.

"Silence, foolish miko!" Mayonaka yelled, standing up. "You do not know the story! You think you know us, but you don't! We injected ourselves with the drug because we wanted power over them all. We wanted to stay alive! We did it partly for Amaterasu!" Mayonaka looked a bit vulnerable now, but just for a split second. "If we'd known…" she mumbled so softly that Kagome wasn't quite sure she said it. Then she was back into her evil wind demon demeanor, glaring at Kagome. "You are foolish in everything you do, miko. I thought you'd be better trained, but instead I get a young girl who couldn't summon miko powers for her life." Mayonaka looked at Kagome in disgust. "I was hoping there would be a fight, but instead I got an easy grab."

"You will get a fight, Mayonaka," Kagome called as Mayonaka walked away. "Amaterasu, Jurou, Sango, Miroku, and the half demon you call worthless will come and take you down."

Mayonaka laughed coolly, shutting the door metal door.

* * *

Sesshomaru held out the rusty old sword to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "_That's_ gonna break the force field?" he asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "It's not in its true form," he growled. "If you really want to save her, it will transform. Then you use the windscar to destroy the force field."

Inuyasha looked at it warily, and slowly took it from Sesshomaru. "And you said dad made this?" he muttered.

Sesshomaru ignored him. "Now leave, before I decide to throw you both out," he snapped. "Rin is getting close to her water breaking. I don't want her disturbed or stressed for Kagome."

Both boys nodded, and Jurou grabbed Inuyasha's arm again, returning to their friends.

Amaterasu was pacing impatiently back and forth in front of the force field when Inuyasha and Jurou came back. She was getting anxious, and when she saw Inuyasha, who still looked as calm as he could be with his mate missing, she calmed a bit. Kagome wasn't hurt yet, and she was so glad. If Kagome was hurt, Amaterasu would never forgive herself.

Sango and Miroku were standing next to the force field, Sango had her arms crossed staring at her pacing friend, her little cat demon at her side, after she called home to have Kohaku send Kirara to her. Miroku was watching Amaterasu as Sango was, but his arms weren't crossed and he just looked tired.

Jurou saw his mate pacing back and forth when he came back and felt her anxiousness, which was leaking into his feelings as well, more so than it already was.

"Amaterasu," he said aloud, even though he could have made her stop by just thinking her name. "Please, the pacing is making everyone more anxious."

She looked at him with guarded eyes before she stopped. "I'm not anxious," she lied, only he would know. "I'm impatient. What took so long?"

"Sesshomaru and to give me this piece of junk," Inuyasha said, showing his friends the rusty sword. He gave it a look of disgust.

Jurou sighed. "I feel I should point out that Sesshomaru told you it wasn't the true form of the sword, in case you were too busy looking at the sword in distaste to hear him," Jurou told Inuyasha. "You just have to learn how to get the true form out."

"Heh. He couldn't have just told me, could he?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Just enjoys making more work for me." Then Inuyasha paused. "Did he tell me?"

Jurou thought about it for a bit. "He said that if you want to protect her it'll transform. Nothing else."

Inuyasha growled. "How am I supposed to know what that means?" he demanded.

Amaterasu was getting annoyed. "It's quite simple, actually," she told him annoyed. "If you want to save her hold the god damn sword out and think about how much you want to save her."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Fine."

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting Rin something to eat when he heard her calling him from the room, sounding extremely urgent.

He hurried out of the kitchen and when he was hurrying up the stairs he smelt it. It was time.

He then picked up his pace to her room and scooped her up into his arms. Then he dashed for the car, placed her in the passenger side of the car, and then got in himself, speeding toward the hospital.

* * *

Kagome fell into a light sleep in her chair in the empty room, and when she heard the door open again she woke up quickly, looking at who it was. It was the little white haired girl she saw so long ago at the beach.

"Who are you?" she asked her in a soft voice.

The little girl was holding a mirror and looked at her with a lifeless expression that went so deep it was even in her black eyes. "I am Kanna," she said in a soft voice as lifeless as her eyes.

"W-what do you want with me?" Kagome stuttered. She was surprised to find herself more afraid of this little girl than she was of Mayonaka, Kagura, and Kikyo put together.

Kanna didn't answer her. All Kagome got in response was the sudden feeling she could no longer keep her eyes open, no matter how much she didn't want to sleep.

**

* * *

****Author's note: thanks for reading guys, and please review. Okay, so while I've been away (if you could really say that…) I got a fictionpress account. For those of you who don't know what that is, it is a place where I can post my own stories. Some of you guys told me that if I ever get a book published you'd read it, and I've had this story written for a while. So all you have to do is go on and search me up. Same name and all. Or if you want you can go onto my tumblr account and find a link, or my profile page to find a link to both pages. Also, I will be using my tumblr page as a sort of see what I'm doing page. You can follow me and I'll update it and say that I'm so far with all of my chapters. It will also give you some info about my fictionpress page so it's really cool. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

*****Author's note: okay, so yes, I've been updating much more lately thank god. I found a balance between my personal life and school (finally, yeesh. It took forever…). So hopefully I won't be away like I was recently. Also, as I said before check me out on tumblr and fictionpress!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 16**

Kagome knew she shouldn't have fallen asleep. She knew Kanna made her, and she knew why. She was having a nightmare.

She was dreaming that she was on a table. It was a cold metal table in the middle of a brightly lit, white room. There were people standing all around her where cloth medical masks and white clothes. She couldn't understand what they were saying to her, or how she got there, even though she felt something nagging at the back of her mind that she knew what was going on.

They had bloody medical tools, and she was starting to realize that she couldn't feel or move anything at all.

There was a bloody circular object that one of the masked people was holding, and Kagome knew what it was. It was the Jewel.

Slowly, she started to hear things around her. There was another doctor holding something else, and she couldn't quite make out what it was yet. It was bloody too, and Kagome was starting to feel that something was horribly wrong.

It wasn't very big, just about the size of a golf ball, or a child's fist. But it had legs and arms, and a little head.

Kagome was starting to feel the pain grow in her stomach, and she realized something. The jewel was inside her, so that must mean that the little thing was inside her too. The little thing was an unborn baby. Kagome felt tears in her eyes.

They put the unborn baby on a cart and pushed it out of the room. It was dead.

"No!" she screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha felt her pain and panic as soon as she started feeling it. He started to try to take down the wall more frantically. He didn't know how to do it and now they were hurting her.

Amaterasu and Jurou were the first to pick up on Inuyasha's increased anxiousness. Amaterasu started to get anxious too, and she realized if Inuyasha kept trying to get through the wall like he was, they never would.

She let the air shoot out from around her, making everyone fall on the ground. "You won't get to her like that," she told him as he tried to get up.

Inuyasha growled at her. "Then how do you suggest I do it then? They're hurting her."

Amaterasu took a deep breath. "Think about how much you want to protect her. Let the feeling come to you, and then when you feel the sword transform, think about what you want it to do," Amaterasu said, her voice having a certain edge to it. Her mask was cracked, and when Inuyasha looked at her, he must have saw that crack and nodded. He saw how worried she was for Kagome and that made them have an understanding for each other.

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagome watched as the doors swung closed. _**'Wait a minute,'**_ she thought. _**'I'm not pregnant. This is just a nightmare. It isn't real.'**_ But why did it feel so real in the first place? Then Kagome remembered. Kanna did this to her. Kanna was controlling this dream.

'_**But it's my head,'**_ she told herself. "This isn't real," Kagome said out loud. "This is just a dream." She opened her eyes again and glared at the people around her, sitting up. "You aren't really here. This isn't happening."

* * *

Mayonaka was outside of the room Kagome was in with Raidon and Kagura. "What's taking so long?" she demanded.

"The girl is resisting, I would guess," Raidon stated. "She is a miko, after all." He looked at Mayonaka then back at the door.

"Aren't you supposed to get Kikyo?" Kagura asked. She locked eyes with Mayonaka who smiled. "She isn't going to like that you left her there that long."

"She must wait just a bit more. I want her entrance to be a surprise to our new friends," Mayonaka purred.

They heard a loud bang. They looked at each other.

Amaterasu appeared in front of them. "Didn't think we'd get in, sunshine?" she asked, smiling at their shocked expressions just as Sango flew in on Kirara with Miroku and Jurou appeared next to her and Inuyasha ran in with a fully transformed sword. "You want to play? Let's play."

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she glared at Kanna. "You can't mess with my head!" she snapped, and suddenly her hands glowed pink and burned through the ropes. She looked at her hands in surprise, and then looked back up to the girl with the mirror.

She raised her hand to the little girl, and a pink beam shot at her, but went right through the mirror. The mirror turned white, and Kagome hurried to untie herself from the chair. She jumped out of the chair right as her pink beam was shot back at her. She screamed as the chair was blown to pieces.

"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell on the other side of the door. Then came the banging.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "You came," she whispered to herself. She looked from the door to Kanna.

The mirror started to glow again.

"Hurry Inuyasha!" she yelled. She didn't want to go unconscious again. She was anxious.

The metal door blew out, and Inuyasha stood there, holding the giant sword. Kanna stepped back into the darkness and disappeared.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, going to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his nose into her hair. He thought he lost her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha."

"Sorry to interrupt," Kagura started, "but I need something from you." She held up the fan toward Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. "What makes you think you're gonna get it?" he demanded. He pointed the sword at her.

Kagura smiled. "You can't be in two places at once."

Kagome felt a hand come down hard on her shoulder and turn her around. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha turned around and swore. Kagura swung the fan.

Kagome saw that it was Kikyo holding a knife and pushed her away, running in the opposite direction.

She knew Kikyo was at her heels, but she refused to look back and see how close. She felt Kikyo grab her hair and pull her down. Kagome pushed Kikyo off her and tried to stand up, stumbling in the process. She saw her other friends fighting, Amaterasu and her mother, Jurou and another wind demon, Sango and Kirara against the brown haired boy that was with Mayonaka earlier, and Miroku against another wind demon.

She worried for them, but she was on her own right now. Kikyo grabbed her again.

* * *

Inuyasha felt the adrenaline in his veins. He had out the Tetsusgia and he was swinging it at Kagura and she kept hitting him with her dance of blades. He didn't even feel the pain. He got in a couple of hits to her, and it was still going on as Mayonaka and Amaterasu fought and Jurou and Kuromeru fought.

Kagome punch Kikyo so she'd let go of her and stumbled out of Kikyo's grasp. She ran from her and Kikyo followed. Kagome stumbled and Kikyo caught up to her. Kikyo plunged the knife she had right into Kagome's stomach and pulled sideways, something falling from the deep cut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He hit Kagura and ran over to Kagome.

Kagome acted as if she wasn't even hurt; she grabbed Kikyo and slammed her head into the concrete wall. Kikyo fell to the floor unconscious and then Kagome seemed to feel the pain. She fell to her knees, and looked at the knife that was spewing blood from her stomach. She clutched the knife but didn't pull it out. She thought that maybe if she pulled it out she'd bleed to death.

Half way over to Kagome, Inuyasha was intercepted by Kagura. Kagura used the dance of the dragon on him, and Inuyasha used the Windscar on it. It stopped it, and then Kagura came at him. She knocked the sword from his hands with her wrist, and then she tried the dance of blades on him again.

Inuyasha felt the pain Kagome was in, and he wanted to go to her. He looked over at her, and she was still kneeling on the ground, but as he watched, she fell unconscious. She was loosing a lot of blood and if he didn't get her out of here soon she'd die. And he couldn't handle that.

Kagura punched him and he grabbed her fist when she tried again, and squeezed. Kagura winced and whimpered and Inuyasha smiled. He pushed her away, into a wall, and then punched her. She slumped down, defeated for now. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. Sango was free now and came over also.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in a shaky voice. "Oh, god. Inuyasha, she bleeding badly. She needs help now!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and shoved her into Sango's arm. "Go now. Take her to the hospital on Kirara. Now."

Sango nodded with tears in her eyes. She put Kagome on Kirara and got on herself. Inuyasha watched as Kirara flew out of the building with Sango and his Kagome. Inuyasha was then hit by Kagura's blades again.

He turned around and used the Windscar, but she moved out of the way.

Amaterasu came over to assist him then. She was pissed. Mayonaka lay on the floor motionless, but still breathing. "You fake ass wind sorceress bitch!" Amaterasu shrieked, throwing Kagura into the wall.

"I'm not fake," Kagura snapped. She used her fan and used the dance of blades.

"At least I don't have to use a damned fan," Amaterasu muttered. She threw Kagura back into the wall, and then turned to Inuyasha. "What happened to Kagome?" she asked.

"You saw it," Inuyasha mumbled back. He slammed the sword into the ground. "She's hurt, and it's all my fault."

Amaterasu put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all of our fault. We let her get hurt. There was nothing we could do. I'm sure she'll be fine."

She wasn't sure about something else, though. She wasn't sure Inuyasha noticed. She wasn't sure if he could smell it. She sure did.

* * *

Sango carried Kagome into the hospital. "Help, somebody!" She looked around and a couple of doctors and nurses were rushing to her side. It went all in a blur. She barely noticed Kagome get taken out of her arms. She seemed in a daze. She was finally aware of her surroundings when a doctor asked her what happened.

"Miss, what happened?" he asked again.

Sango looked at him. "Huh? Oh, uh, Kikyo, she stabbed Kagome."

"Kagome? That's the girl you brought in, right?" the doctor asked. Sango nodded and he went on. "What is her last name and what is your name?"

"Higurashi. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Mine's Sango Hira," Sango told him. Kirara jumped into her lap. Sango started to pet her.

"Do you have her number so we can call her parents? Can we have yours?" the doctor asked.

"I have Kagome's in my phone, her mother and grandpa takes care of her. My parents are dead, I'm my brother's guardian, so he's the only one you could call, but he can't drive," Sango rambled.

"Oh, well, can we have Miss. Higurashi's phone number?" the doctor asked.

Sango shook her head. "I don't have my phone with me. Don't you have records or something?"

The doctor nodded and quietly walked away. It was a half an hour after that conversation that the same doctor came back, and asked to speak to Sango again. He brought Sango into Kagome's room, and Kagome was just waking up. The doctor had a grim look on his face. He was frowning.

"Miss. Higurashi, Miss. Hira, I have a question. Do you both, at all, know that Miss. Higurashi was pregnant?"

**

* * *

***Author's note: yeah… I know I said no more cliffies, but when I wrote this, it was meant to be like this. Sorry. I won't post this until I'm almost done with the next chapter, so that might be a bit after I finished this. If you guys go check me out on tumblr and follow me I'll put the dates up for when they'll be posted and I'll post faster. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Author's note: *Comes in pushing previously made wall from other fic* hey guys, didn't I tell you? I'm not gonna leave you hanging that long. I'm not that mean. Also I missed you guys too! And I will check out the fic, as you asked. And some of you may be angry with me for this chapter, hence the wall. It might cause some mixed feelings. So here's the next chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 17**

"What?" Sango demanded. Kagome echoed her.

"No," Kagome said. She had tears in her eyes. "No." They streamed down her face. She shook her head, and put one hand on her stomach that was covered by the blanket, and the other wiped her tears away. "That can't- I couldn't-" Kagome looked up at Sango for the lost words.

Sango looked away from her and to the doctor, her own tears in her eyes. "How long?" she asked. Her voice shook.

"A couple of days. It seemed like a half demon child, by how big it was for just a couple of days," the doctor said.

Kagome whimpered and sobbed. Sango went over and grabbed her hand.

"Is it...?" Sango asked. She still had tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

The doctor nodded grimly. Kagome sobbed harder. Sango hugged Kagome now and let her sob into her shoulder.

"Can I ask where the father is?" the doctor asked.

Kagome was in no state to answer, she was shaking and trembling and sobbing, so Sango answered.

"He's still fighting the demons. Him and our friends, and my boyfriend," Sango told him. "Kagome was stabbed by Kikyo."

"Kikyo, the escapee? You kids are the kids who killed the demon at the Prom last year?" the doctor asked.

Sango nodded.

"Where are they?" he demanded, he went over to the phone in the room. "I'm getting a squad in there."

Sango told them. She knew they'd probably be gone by now, since they already got what they wanted.

Inuyasha walked into the room quickly then, proving Sango's idea. He saw how torn up Kagome looked and asked what was wrong. The doctor told him, and Inuyasha's face crumpled.

"W-what?"

The doctor said nothing.

Amaterasu was there too, standing with Jurou. She looked extremely sad too. He was trying to tell her she couldn't have done anything. "I promised," she whispered to Jurou.

He looked at her and then hugged her, looking at how much she was beating herself up over it already.

Everything was wrong. It all went wrong after Mayonaka picked up the jewel.

_

* * *

Mayonaka was put down my Amaterasu only for a moment. She got up after Kikyo fell, and grabbed the bloody jewel, looking at Kagura right as she made the wish. There was a flash of light that dimmed, and the fighting stopped. Everyone was looking at the light that came from the jewel. There was another flash, and then the light disappeared. _

_But it left behind two things: Kurono and Naraku. _

_Amaterasu froze just as Inuyasha did. Jurou hurried to Amaterasu's side, just as Kurono turned to Amaterasu. _

_He smiled sadistically, and Amaterasu wished she wasn't afraid of him. "Daddy's back," he stated. Mayonaka grabbed both of the demons' wrists and disappeared as Kagura picked up Kikyo and left on her feather._

* * *

Kurono and Naraku were alive again. They filled Sango and Kagome in, and she started crying harder.

Amaterasu started to go to her, but Inuyasha stopped her. "I don't want you near her," he snapped.

Amaterasu was taken back. "I didn't do this," she hissed. She was surprised he'd even suggest it.

"If Mayonaka and Raidon didn't want her, this wouldn't be happening. If you watched her closer she'd still be at the house," he growled back.

Amaterasu got angrier. "Fine," she snapped. She saw Miroku and Sango staring at her too. "I guess you guys want me to leave too, right? Since I caused everything that happened?" She didn't give them a chance to answer as she stormed out of the room.

"You know none of this is her fault Inuyasha," he spat. "Don't take your anger out on her." He turned.

"You don't have to leave Jurou," Inuyasha stated.

Jurou turned on him, his eyes furious. "Yes, Inuyasha, I do. If I told Kagome I didn't want her near Amaterasu anymore, she'd be upset, and you'd go with her," he snapped. He turned back to walk out, and then looked back at Inuyasha. "You're the biggest stupid jackass I know." He stormed out after Amaterasu.

* * *

She was pacing next to the elevators, her eyes wild with fury and her mouth closed tight.

Jurou grabbed her arm to make her stop. "Amaterasu, we should go so you can hide," Jurou told her. "We need a guard to protect you from him, we need to go now."

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" Amaterasu snapped harshly at him. "I'm not hiding while _our_ friends are in danger." She wasn't going to sit around and wait for Kurono to find her, let him find and hurt her friends; she didn't like to be played with. She'd rather be the one _protecting_. She owes Kagome that. She let Kikyo stab her, she let Kikyo kill the baby, and she broke her promise. She let Kikyo _get_ to her. And Kagome lost her unknown, unborn baby. Amaterasu was stressed about that, quite sad along with the couple, and the rest of everyone. Jurou wanted her to _hide_ now? She just couldn't do it. They needed her, even if they didn't want her. She understood Inuyasha was just angry and scared. He needed to blame someone.

Jurou looked at her, his stubborn expression in place. "I don't care. He'll kill you," he said. He grabbed her arm, tightly, but careful not to be rough.

And for the first time, Amaterasu yanked her arm away from Jurou. "Don't touch me!" She wondered if she made the right decision about Jurou. She was surprised when she thought it, and saw that Jurou got it too, through the connection.

She saw the look of pain in his eyes, and felt it too, and then she disappeared. She didn't go back to Kagome's room; it was too depressing there as much as the look in Jurou's eyes and Inuyasha didn't want her there. She didn't know why she even thought that. She loved Jurou more than anything. She never wanted to hurt him, but she just did. He was blocking her out of his head, and she couldn't feel anything.

She appeared in her little forest, and sat down by a tree. Kurono was alive again, Mayonaka helped Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna bring back Naraku with Kurono. Kurono was going to find Chiyo first and… he was going to find Amaterasu, and she didn't want to be messed with. She'd mess back.

Amaterasu felt that nothing was going right anymore. She needed to go back to her house and call a meeting, and secure her place, along with somewhere safe to keep Chiyo.

With everything that happened, Kagome and finding out about her baby now, Kurono, Chiyo, the Wind demons, she was stressed, and in turn, she felt the darkness stirring inside her in happiness. It was a cloud inside her, one she couldn't seem to run from, and she felt like it was running her to an edge she couldn't quite keep her hold on. She was scared of that edge, scared of what might happen to her if she ran off.

She never told anyone that the darker side was more appealing to the brighter side. Light and Dark. Darkness was winning. She was bad, and she was afraid of the fact that she liked the darker side better. She felt it and she wanted to get away from it, wanted to get away from everything, or possibly have Jurou with her, but she messed up with Jurou. He hated her now, she knew it, and he was blocking her out. And then…

She cried for the first time since the day she was supposed to die.

She just cried and cried. Cried because she was afraid, cried because she hurt Jurou, because of the pain Kagome and Inuyasha must be feeling, because of the stress and anger her life was anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself, burying her face into her arms that were wrapped around her legs.

How much could she take until she breaks?

'_**I'm sorry,'**_ she whispered to him through the bond. She didn't think he was paying attention if he was blocking her from getting into his head.

* * *

But, it was actually the opposite. He was paying attention to all of her feelings and he heard her. She was crying, and he just wanted to go and comfort her. But he couldn't believe she even thought that for a minute. Doubting them. It hurt, a lot, and he but he knew he was pushing her to do something, especially when she was going through so much. Kurono, the demons, Kagome. She blamed herself for Kagome. And now she was sad that she hurt him.

Jurou knew she would want him to get Chiyo and protect her, but she was going to do this on her own. She didn't want anyone else in it; she just wanted to get rid of her mother and father for good.

She wouldn't hide, she wouldn't let Kurono hurt anyone, and he knew she felt the Darkness again. She was afraid. He couldn't protect her, she wouldn't let him. She was so frustrating when she was like this, and it always made him want to throw something, yell, he wanted to fight. He didn't know what would happen with them after everything, because that was a blow he didn't want to remember.

* * *

Amaterasu appeared in Dr. Mori's lab. She was hoping she could catch him before he left, she had no one else to go to, and she needed the antidote. But when she appeared in the lab and took in her surrounds her already somber mood dropped even lower toward serious depression and desperation.

The lab was torn apart and trashed. Glass was smashed and tables overturned, the once clean and calm environment now was a hysterical mess and it smelled of death and blood. And Kurono.

Amaterasu immediately thought of Dr. Mori.

"Dr. Mori?" she called. She didn't recognize her own voice. It was hoarse with the fading tears and the rising hysteria. She's gone through so much in the last twenty-four hours, she wasn't sure she was completely sane anymore.

She took the room in and its smell once again and her sadness threatened to overpower her. She hoped Dr. Mori was okay. He was all she had left.

She found the body in the corner of the destroyed room and knelt next to it, brushing the dirt off of his familiar old grandfatherly face covered in blood and out of his white hair. She sat down next to him, and pulled his head into her lap. She hugged him for a bit, wishing she could have been here to save him and wishing she could have come sooner so he wouldn't have to die alone.

Amaterasu felt the tears threaten to fall, and she didn't care anymore. She looked up from his beaten bloody body, toward the ceiling, and screamed out all her pain and frustration. It was a mix between a sob and scream, and if anyone was walking past the building at the time would heard it and come running in.

She was finally all alone and she just wanted someone to save her.

She continued to sob, almost making herself sick. She felt cold and lost. She didn't know what to do, and right now she just wanted to cry. She was all alone, and nobody would care if she died now.

Inuyasha didn't want Amaterasu near Kagome again, Sango and Miroku were busy, and they were mad at her too. Kagome probably hated her. She knew Jurou did now. Amaterasu was going to die trying to kill Kurono and Mayonaka and Raidon. She would take on all of the wind demons with them too. She'd do it for the friends and family she lost. She'd do it for Dr. Mori.

Amaterasu didn't know how long she was there crying over his body when she decided to let go of her pain and loss. She wouldn't be feeling it for every long.

Amaterasu sniffled and brushed the tears from her eyes, standing up and turning away from him. She walked toward the close wall, her new resolution in her head, numbing her feelings and blocking her mind.

She went to the little hiding place behind the lone table in the corner; Dr. Mori would have put it there to protect it. He had put her in there before to hide her from her father. She was so young then.

She pushed the table inside and pulled out a tiny vial. She smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. She was upset, and she'd be even more upset when he told her he made Amaterasu leave. Sango and Miroku were sitting across from the bed.

Sesshomaru came in. "I heard about what happened." He looked sad under his mask. He looked at Kagome. "Your mother called me."

"How-" she began. She was going to ask how he got here so fast. But she figured it out. "Is Rin in labor?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not anymore. I'm a father, and Inuyasha, you're an uncle," he stated. They could almost see a smile behind the mask. "His name is Hitoshi."

Inuyasha nodded sadly.

Kagome was still crying. She tried to smile, but it just looked forced. "That's a nice name."

Sesshomaru took in his surroundings and looked at his brother and his brother's mate more closely. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't speak.

"Well you know Kagome got stabbed in the stomach, right?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you know Kagome was pregnant?"

Sesshomaru looked back to his brother and Kagome quickly. "No." He put his mask on firmly. "I don't know what to say."

Kagome looked up at him. "You don't have to say anything." She felt like she was choking while she was speaking. The fact that she was a bit relieved by loosing the unknown child made her even sadder. Yeah, she was sad, but she didn't want to have kids just yet. She was only eighteen, she had plenty of time.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll leave you alone."

"Naraku is alive again," Inuyasha stated as he walked out. " And Kurono, Amaterasu's father too. Stay alert."

Sesshomaru nodded again, leaving the room.

* * *

Amaterasu thought of where Mayonaka would have taken Kurono and Naraku. She figured back to the house, calling a meeting. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy. They'd go to a place that she didn't know about. Or at least they _thought_ she didn't know about.

There was this old city house that her mother and father owned, keeping it from her in case of an emergency. Amaterasu knew about it only because she heard them talking about it once.

So she went there, hiding in the bathroom. She heard talking, her father and her mother. She wondered how Raidon must be feeling now that Mayonaka got her true mate back.

Amaterasu knew she had to make the first move. She needed to do something to slow down Kurono and Mayonaka, and hopefully it would slow down Naraku too. She was going to die, she knew that, but she had nothing to loose. She opened the vial, finding a needle already there. She appeared next to Kurono, and plunged the needle his way.

But his hand caught her wrist in a bruising grip, snapping it back, breaking the bones there. "I don't think so." He watched as the vial smashed on the floor. "Trying to cure me, are you?" he asked. "You want a real daddy?"

Amaterasu bit back her cries of pain and fear. "You wouldn't be Dad of the Year even if you were cured, you selfish bastard," she snapped.

He grabbed her hair and bent her hair back. "I could snap your neck you know," he stated. Mayonaka was smiling at her in a horrible way, and then he moved his mouth to her ear so Mayonaka wouldn't hear. "I could kill you like you killed me," he whispered, and Amaterasu shuddered in fear.

"Finally," Mayonaka purred. "Something the great and powerful Amaterasu is afraid of."

Amaterasu growled at her. "Well Kurono, if you want to kill me, do it," she snapped. "Do it, sunshine. Then you can be Leader again."

Kurono growled. He didn't see that she was in self-destruct mode. "Fine." He bent her head back and smiled as he heard the bones snap in her neck.

* * *

Jurou went to get Chiyo from Kagome's house. He took her over his house, and she asked where Amaterasu was the whole way.

"She's doing some Leader things. I don't know when she'll be done," he stated. He put her in his room, and found his father, giving him strict instructions to watch the house because Kurono was back.

**

* * *

****Author's note: *Is hiding behind the wall* alright. I'm ending it here. It seems like a good place. Don't attack me! It was all planned out before I even started writing this! I really didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. I'm starting to realize that I can't please everyone, and sometimes, I have to do something nobody likes. I hope the next chapter won't be horrible far away. I'm hoping to post on my (two year?) anniversary of this site. So I hope you liked this chapter and please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

*****Author's note: hey guys, loved the reviews, honestly, made my week besides my friend blushing bright red when my sister hugged him and I said aww and made everyone look at them. So cute. Lol. Alright, so I was yelled at a bit. And some of you guys are very smart. You know me too well. I'll have to start being spontaneous with these things. Here's the next chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own anything Inuyasha related, except for my own characters and story line.**

**Chapter 18**

Of course he felt it when the connection was severed, even if it was just for a few minutes. He knew she didn't have the power to cut the bond off like that, only a sutra or death could do that, and even the sutra wouldn't cause the sharp horrible pain in his head. Plus, a sutra would last much longer.

But death would too, wouldn't it? But the bond was back a moment later, even if he couldn't tell what she was thinking; he still felt her there. He was worried, but he still didn't want to go to her.

How could she expect him to have faith when she questioned him? When she questioned _them_? He couldn't go to her knowing that. She might feel horrible for it, but it still crossed her mind.

But in turn, him being mad at her caused her pain and worry, fear for what would happen with them. It was making her more susceptible to that darker side, and he knew she had it hard. Amaterasu couldn't always control the darker side on her own. He was the only one that he's ever seen that could bring her back to herself. When she was lost to that side she was uncontrollable and merciless. She wouldn't hesitate to kill somebody who threatened her. She was unstoppable like that.

And he was the only one she listened to.

He still loved her; god, he'd always love her, but it was better to not get into a relationship that only hurt him and them both. Was it? He had to start doing things that were good for him. He couldn't take the fighting with her anymore. It just seemed to be all they did. Maybe this was what they needed; a break.

He knew what he was getting himself into when he mated her. He knew even before he met her; there were the whispered rumors about her and her parents and abuse in the house. Hushed rumors about how he'd lock the poor girl in a closet for days, putting a spell over it so she couldn't get out. How she tried to fight back, how she tried to run.

But Jurou didn't believe some of them, that was, until he saw for himself, and all he wanted to do was help the wind demon princess, wanted to thaw the cold winds.

And he did, and then he was the only one to calm the strong and horrible wind.

Was taking a break worth all the self-loathing? He wasn't sure. He couldn't stand to be without her, he didn't want to be away from her, so could he just push it aside? They've been together for years and she never questioned them until he tried to get her to hide, even when he knew she wouldn't. So wasn't it his fault then?

Jurou was so confused. If they were going to take a break they'd still see each other, right? They couldn't avoid each other all the time. So he could go to her right now, see if she was okay, because even though it was weaker now, she still had the block up. He couldn't feel anything except where she was, and it worried him even more with the bond cutting off for a moment.

He appeared to where she was; it was empty, except for Kurono and Mayonaka's scents. And the faintest smell of death, and it made Jurou look around for Amaterasu anxiously.

He looked all through the apartment until he found her on the floor unconscious, her neck purple and slowly healing. So was her left wrist. He could see her neck was at an awkward angle just as her wrist was, and his first thought was that she was dead.

But then he stopped from getting too afraid. He could still feel her as if she was sleeping. Amaterasu was alive.

He hurried over to her, pulling her into his lap, stroking her hair and face.

* * *

Amaterasu was slowly starting to focus on what was around her as she woke up. She was still in the apartment that Kurono had broken her neck in, and she thought she was in hell, or worst, purgatory. Could this be her punishment for her sins? Hurting Jurou? Being the reason Kagome's unborn baby was dead?

But then as she was ready to accept her sentence she realized someone was holding her, and that someone smelt so familiar and safe. It was her Jurou.

No, not _her_ Jurou. Not anymore, at least. Jurou was angry with her, for thinking what she did but he wasn't blocking his mind right now. He was afraid, he was angry, he was sad.

And it was all because of her.

He thought he lost her, he knew he was right about Kurono killing her, and he was sad because he wasn't sure what to do.

"Jurou?" she asked quietly, her voice was a bit scratchy.

Jurou pulled back to look at her face. "Amaterasu," he sighed. "You're all right."

She nodded getting up. "Of course I am." _**'Unfortunately,' **_she thought. She was so hoping that she was in hell so she wouldn't have to see Jurou forever and know that she died and she couldn't fix them. She was hoping she could be punished. It'd make her feel better than being forgiven.

But then she thought that maybe she was actually in hell after all. Just having to remember that little fact about her living self was horrible. Being forgiven was worse than being punished.

The gods had some cruel and unusual ways of punishing someone.

_**'I'd rather burn for a thousand years,' **_she thought grimly.

"So what are we going to do in my first day of hell?" she asked as she say down on the table with her legs crossed and hands on the table at her sides.

Jurou gave her a confused look. "Hell?" he asked. He looked at her expectant face and realized. "Amaterasu, you're not dead."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Of course I am, sunshine. Kurono killed me the same way I killed him."

Amaterasu severed Kurono's spine from the base of his skull. The break was so unfixable that the disease couldn't even save him. Amaterasu should have been dead. He came so close to loosing her. And Amaterasu knew that Kurono would kill her. She didn't put up a fight, she wanted to die and that really pissed Jurou off more. Was she even thinking about all her friends and him? "Amaterasu, you healed. You're alive, if you weren't you wouldn't be able to feel me at the back of you mind," he stated.

"I thought that was just part if my hell. To know how mad and angry you are at me for forever," she stated. "If I'm still alive..." she trailed off and looked at Jurou with wide eyes. _**'He still has to be connected to me.'**_ She disappeared.

Jurou swore. "Why won't she stay?" he growled. But he knew the answer.

Amaterasu thought of herself as a burden and since the fight she thought he didn't want to be with her anymore. "That's how she did it." She convinced herself that she had nothing left because she convinced herself he hated her and that everyone of their friends hated her. That's how she got the courage to do it.

But of course, he knew that wasn't the only reasons. She was afraid of the disease and she didn't want to pass it along.

She tried before. She almost hoped Kurono would kill her as she was trying to kill him. She hoped he would wound her enough that she couldn't be fixed. But she couldn't be killed. She was right all along. It was impossible to kill her because she was born with the mutation, but it had to be more than just Kurono to get this extreme.

Her mother had to have it too. Mayonaka had it and that's why she was so horrible.

* * *

Kagome woke up again from her light sleep. Inuyasha was sleeping next to her bed in a chair, his head right next to hers on the pillow. The room was empty, except for them. Sango and Miroku went to see the baby and left them to sleep. Kagome was so tired at the time; she didn't realize Amaterasu left with Jurou. She was Inuyasha talk to them and then went back to her sobbing. She was fine now, a little bit. She wasn't tired or crying anymore but she still felt so sad.

She sat up now and realized Amaterasu hasn't been near her since she got here. Was she okay? She would have been here! _**'I need to tell her about her mother!'**_

She felt her eyes tear up again. Was Amaterasu okay? What happened to her? She would have been right next to Inuyasha flipping out!

That was when she realized Amaterasu was _supposed_ to be there. Just like Jurou and Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to stir next to her. He smelt her forming tears and looked up at her, fully alert. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Where's Amaterasu?" she asked. She watched as Inuyasha's face became surprised.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" they heard someone say from the doorway. It was Jurou. He looked pissed. "Where is Amaterasu?" He really hoped Inuyasha would get screamed at.

"I... I told her I didn't want her near you, Kagome," Inuyasha stated.

He ignored her infuriated look and turned to Jurou. "And _you_ don't even know where she is? Isn't that impossible?"

Jurou leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I already explained that she can block me out." He glared at Inuyasha even more, his eyes glinting with a dark amusement at Kagome's red, about-to-explode face. "She tried to get herself killed, you know. Went right up to Kurono and tried to stab him with the tiny little vial I found after she left, I'm presuming." He had a slight accent now, one that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could pinpoint.

"Inuyasha, why would you tell her that?" Kagome yelled at him. "She tried to get herself killed!" Kagome's eyes were red now and she was about to start crying again. "And now we don't even know where she is or if she'll try it again."

Jurou was looking at the little vial in his hands now, turning it around and around. "I don't think she'll try it again," he stated in that slightly accented voice. "She died for a minute or two, Kurono killed her the way she killed him. She was right when she said she couldn't die."

"Does she know that?" Inuyasha asked. He was slightly worried about Amaterasu now, even though he'd never say it aloud. He didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. But he never meant for anything to get so out of hand.

"After I explained to her that she wasn't dead," he stated. "But she left as soon as she realized she was still alive."

Kagome was afraid of Jurou like this. He had a certain lethal calmness about him, his anger just below the surface. He could snap and you wouldn't even know it until he was on you. Jurou was scary calm.

"And you can't sense where she is?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Jurou shook his head.

Kagome let the tears fall. "But she's supposed to be _here_!" she cried. "She's supposed to be here with me, she isn't supposed to be gone!" Inuyasha put his arm around her, and she pushed it away. "If you didn't tell her to stay away she'd be here! We need to look for her!"

Jurou looked at her sadly. "We won't find her unless she wants to be found, Kagome."

"But she should know we want her!" Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku walked into the room then. "What's going on?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Amaterasu's missing," Inuyasha stated, annoyed. Kagome still wouldn't let him put his arm around her.

"What?" Sango asked, her face full of terror. She turned on Jurou. "How can you not feel her?"

Jurou sighed. "I already explained this." He was inside the room now, crossing his arms.

"Right," Miroku said. "She can block you when she doesn't want to share." He got a glare from Jurou.

"Yeah," Jurou said. He was getting really angry now. "She's in self destruct mode, that's why she went right to Kurono. She knew he'd kill her."

"She's dead?" Sango asked.

Jurou glared. "I really hate repeating myself." He took a deep breath. "No, she isn't dead. She can't be killed. And I can't understand how that's possible."

Kagome realized she could tell Jurou. "I can," she said quietly, getting everyone to look at her. "Mayonaka has it too. She told me."

Jurou became calm now. "What else did she tell you?"

"She said that they did it for Amaterasu, partly," Kagome told him. "And they did it so they could be more powerful. But I didn't understand how they did it for Amaterasu, how could it be-"

"There's a history of wind demon Lords and Ladies being killed when they are next in line for Leader. They killed the parents, sometimes they left the kids parentless. Sometimes they killed the whole family. Kurono's father was Leader and they killed his parents when he was thirteen. Mayonaka's parents took over, and then they killed her parents after a few years. Mayonaka and Kurono mated and he took over. They didn't want Amaterasu to grow up parentless and mate at an early age like they did, I would guess," Jurou stated.

"They weren't real parents though," Kagome stated. "I'd rather never know my parents then hate them with all of my being."

"They didn't want her to hate them because they abandoned her by dying," Sango whispered. "She would have hated them either way."

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, sorry for cutting it so short! I wanted to post it today because it is my three year anniversary on this site, and since it is so, I'm posting a new chapter and a new oneshot! Also, this is a very special day for English freaks and historians, because it is the fifteenth of March, aka the Ides of March! Today Julius Caesar died! Thanks for reading and please review and Beware the Ides of March!**


	19. Chapter 19

*****Author's note: hey guys, sorry that I've been missing for a bit. I just had sooooo many essays to do. I wrote two five pages essays and one two page essay. So I was essay-ed out. And it was the end of the quarter, so teachers were cramming in tests and stuff (and I thought it was only the students who crammed….). I feel so bad that I haven't written for this is a while. I miss writing days on end. Oh well. Summer, please come soon! I hate that bad place they call school! Lol okay. So… I feel like I have things to say to people….. I'll think of it and put it at the end notes. I hope you like this chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any situations that I put them through belong to me, as well as my dysfunctional characters.**

**Chapter 19**

Amaterasu was trying to find Kurono and Mayonaka. They left her for dead, and now she was coming back, making them wish she was dead. But first she needed to find them.

She was blocking Jurou out, but still she saw some things that made her sad. Kagome worrying for her. Kagome shouldn't worry for her. She was a monster.

Amaterasu pulled all of her sources together, and found nothing. They would not leave a visible trail in their wake. Amaterasu had to sniff them out, or keep an eye on the news or anything that changes. She'd make them the sitting ducks. Of course, they might also be with Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura. Inuyasha and the others would be looking for Naraku too. At some point they'd meet up. She didn't think she could handle that.

So she sat in her house, up in her room, thinking of all the places they would go. They might not even be in the city anymore. They could be on the other side of the world.

Amaterasu sighed. She needed to think of what she was going to do.

* * *

Jurou and the others where getting Kagome out of the hospital. They needed to go back their house, but first, they were going to visit Rin and Hitoshi, the new addition to Sesshomaru and Rin's family.

Rin was feeding him, the little silver haired baby. He was in her arms, and his eyes were wide open. They were golden. He had little dog ears on the top of his head, just like Inuyasha.

Rin looked up and smiled. "Hi," she said. "I heard what happened." Her eyebrows pulled together, her eyes shining with concern. "I am so sorry."

Kagome smiled back at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine now."

Rin nodded sadly.

"Amaterasu's gone now too. We don't know where she went," Kagome told her. "We're going to try to find Naraku. There's no telling what he's planning."

Rin nodded again. "Okay. I hope you find Amaterasu along the way."

Kagome smiled sadly at her. "Me too."

Everyone when back to Kagome's house. It was hard to imagine that a little less than a year ago they were graduating high school and Kagome and Inuyasha finally admitted that they loved each other. It was hard to believe that things could change that fast, but here they were, unhappy and in college, fighting Naraku again and Kurono, people they never thought they'd have to fight.

Kagome set her mind to finding Naraku and Kurono, figuring that they'd be working together. She wanted to keep her mind off of the lost baby and why she was angry at herself. She was relieved that it was dead, but also sad. She wasn't ready for kids yet.

Inuyasha was starting to worry about her. She was becoming obsessive about finding Naraku and Kurono, always talking about finding them would also help them find Amaterasu. She barely talked to him anymore. Actually, she barely talked to anyone anymore.

Sango also realized it. She sent Miroku, Jurou, and Inuyasha out to get something a few days after they came back from the hospital.

Kagome was trying to learn how to use her miko powers to find them, but it was taking time. Sango found Kagome up in her room, and she was getting upset because she couldn't do it.

"I can't do it, Sango," she stated. If Sango looked closely, she could see tears in her eyes.

Sango grabbed her hand. "Kagome, you need to stop. You're still hurt, and you're ignoring us. Inuyasha's getting worried, and I think he thinks you guys may break up."

Kagome's head snapped up to look at her. "What! Why would he think that? He should know I love him!" Her eyes filled with more tears.

"You've been ignoring him. After the baby you became distant. He's thinking that because you haven't done anything to think you guys won't break up," Sango told her. "You need to talk to him about the baby."

Kagome's tears fell down her face. "I don't want to! Sango, I'm a horrible person. I can't face him now. What will he think of me?"

Sango's eyebrows came together. "Kagome, why would you think that?"

Kagome's sad, tear-filled brown eyes looked up at her. "I was relieved, Sango. I was happy the baby was dead. I was sad too, but I was relieved," she sobbed.

Sango understood. "Oh, Kagome." She had tears in her eyes too. She hated to see her best friend like this. She hugged her. "You weren't ready. It's okay to feel that way. I'm sure Inuyasha may have had the same feelings."

"But what if he didn't?" she asked, sobbing still.

Sango pet her hair. "He'd understand like I did. He won't hate you."

Sango let her cry into her shoulder.

* * *

Amaterasu was coming close to finding them. At least, she thought she was. She sensed strong, very bad, demonic auras in her wind demon territory, so it could be them, or just some other group of powerful demons she needed to take care of.

She was just about to leave, when someone appeared in her room. At first she thought Jurou was there, but when she turned, it was Raidon. She immediately went defensive, throwing him against the wall and holding him there.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, looking around for anyone else who may be with him. She didn't sense anyone. She turned her glare back on Raidon. He looked upset. When she paid more attention to him, she saw and smelt that he was crying. She smiled to herself. She didn't give a damn.

"I want to help you," he stated. "I can tell you where they are." His eyes were red and puffy and she thought that he looked pathetic like this. She wondered why she was ever afraid of him.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, keeping her eyes on him, ready to go into action if anyone tried to come up behind her. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Because Mayonaka used me," he stated.

"Well _I_ could have told you that, sunshine. She uses anyone who will be of use to her, and then she dumps them. You can ask the Boyfriends," Amaterasu told him indifferently.

"She told me she loved me," he stated, sniffling.

Amaterasu was kind of getting sick listening to this. She didn't want details on her mother's love affairs. If you could even call them that.

"As soon as Kurono came back she did everything he told her to do, and she ignored me. She loves him. Not me," he stated.

Amaterasu realized something about Raidon. He was the son of a Leader. His parents were killed. His horrible uncle took over after said horrible uncle killed Raidon's parents. Mayonaka was about as old as his mother, so he decided to sort of substitute his with Mayonaka in a really creepy way. Talk about Oedipus complex. So when Mayonaka dumped Raidon he got angry.

Raidon was almost like her. He had the same hard past, but he let people control him.

"I wanted to get back at her," he said.

Amaterasu smiled triumphantly. "You came to the right place." She let him down and shook his hand. "I'll help you. I just need you to act like you're on their side for a bit. Do you know what they're planning?"

Raidon nodded. "A little. They want the wind demons to control the humans, they want the wind demons to take over the city, and Kurono wants both wind demon groups to join. He doesn't think there's any sense to fight among divine beings."

"Divine beings my ass," she said. "Wind demons are just as divine as the humans. They're no different then them."

"Then why do you separate them into 'them' and 'they'?" he asked. "While you do not claim being a wind demon or a human?"

"Because I'm not either," she told him. "I'm a wind demon, but then I'm not. Just like Wind demons are human but not. You know what Kurono did. He cursed me too." She looked at him. And… smiled. "I'm glad you finally decided to make your own decisions." A faraway memory tugged at her mind. It was a memory of a little tiny her playing with a little tiny Raidon, but it was hazy, like someone made her forget it. She pushed it off, saying it was nothing. It couldn't be a memory. The first time she met Raidon was when he was supposed to mate her.

"Me too," he said smiling back, and for some reason she felt that he was seeing the same thing.

Amaterasu started to sense that cursing her wasn't the only thing that Kurono did. He made her forget certain things. She felt that Raidon and her knew each other longer than she thought.

"So he wants to unite the groups," Amaterasu thought out loud. "I think we can do that." She thought of Jurou now. She needed her friends to help her to kill Naraku, Kurono and Mayonaka.

Raidon was looking at her. "Amaterasu, for the record, I was only doing what they wanted me to do when I was told I was going to mate you. I didn't want to mate you, but they told me someone had to keep you in line. They made me think it was all right." He was thinking about something else too. "And I think you're a wind demon. You're not anything they told you. You're not like them," he stated. "You can overcome it. There's always a little light inside the darkness. You just have to find it."

Amaterasu didn't say anything to that. "I need you to go tell the others what's going on."

Raidon nodded. "Okay." He paused. "But won't they think I'm gonna hurt them?"

Amaterasu shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if they can sense a change like I can. Jurou can."

"Speaking of Jurou," he started. "The rumor is that you guys aren't talking."

"Well the rumors are true," Amaterasu said. "I did something bad."

Raidon sighed. "He probably forgave you. I never saw a wind demon love someone as much as he loves you. He doesn't hide it," Raidon said pointedly.

Amaterasu felt like this was familiar. "I think Kurono did something to us," she told him. "I feel like this is normal."

"Me too," he said.

She smiled. "Maybe we'll find out when we find them."

* * *

While Sango let Kagome cry on her shoulder, it was quiet.

Raidon watched the black haired girl cry. He was a part of the reason she was in pain. Before this moment he wouldn't have cared, but he was made to think the wrong thing was right and the right thing was bad. Kurono and Mayonaka were a poison and he needed to redeem himself.

"Hey," he said quietly.

The brown haired girl looked up and her eyes went wide. She took a protective stance in front of the black haired girl. She looked around the room for a weapon. She settled for a baseball bat.

Raidon held up his hands as surrender. "Amaterasu sent me." Raidon realized that the brown haired girl was the demon slayer. The black haired girl was the miko.

"Amaterasu sent you?" Sango asked, her eyebrows pulling together angrily. "She wouldn't do that."

"I'm not here to hurt you," he stated. "I'm helping her. I want to get back at Mayonaka. I know where they are, and I told Amaterasu the location. I'll tell you guys too, but I need all of you here. Amaterasu has a plan."

"Why didn't she just come herself?" Kagome asked.

Raidon looked at her. "I would think it's because of Jurou."

Sango called Miroku, telling him that they all need to talk about something.

* * *

When the boys walked up into Kagome's room, they all became alarmed. They were more alarmed that Kagome and Sango were having a conversation with Raidon.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said as Miroku said "Hey!"

Jurou looked alarmed, but didn't do anything. He was getting ready to fight if he needed to.

Inuyasha was about to run over and beat Raidon though. Kagome stepped in front of Raidon.

"Inuyasha, he isn't here to hurt us. Amaterasu sent him," she told them. She looked at the other two.

Raidon was watching Jurou, who became surprised that Amaterasu sent him.

"So they all are true then?" Raidon asked Jurou.

Jurou looked at Raidon. "What is true?"

"The rumors that Amaterasu can completely block you out of her head. She didn't tell you that I was coming," Raidon said.

"Yeah. It's true. She the only wind demon who can build a wall in the bond," Jurou told him. "Now let's get down to business."

"First, I need to tell you I'm sorry. For anything I've done. To all of you," Raidon told them. "Okay. So the plan…"

They huddled around, listening closely.

* * *

******Author's note: hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I explain above but that was only for school. If any of you guys have read Mortal Instruments you should know why I've been missing. City of Fallen Angels! Which, by the way, was great! Also I have a few things I have to say to certain reviewers.**

_**101:**_** I don't make Kagome cry about everything. Its just emotional things. I'm taking things on from a psychological view. If you lost a baby, you'd be crying. She was stabbed, held captive, found out that she lost a baby, and she was emotional because of that baby. Hormones, my friend, makes people a bitch. And you didn't offend me. **

_**Animeamy:**_** I'm trying to get my fanfiction name on facebook, or at least part of it. So I will chat you at some point. I don't really like adding my fans to my personal facebook. No offense. But if I started adding fans I'd have too many friends. I do believe there's a limit. **

**Thanks for the happy anniversaries! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

*****Author's note: hey guys. I'm back for a little bit now because I don't have school for the summer! YAY! Lol. So I'm gonna write all summer, finish up these two fics, maybe the third too. I'm gonna be posting oneshots and stuff for not only Inuyasha, but for my many reviewers who I got to read the Mortal Instruments series. And maybe Infernal Devices. So that's good. Here's the next chapter!**

**FYI: I own nothing! I just own my characters Amaterasu, Jurou, Chiyo, Mayonaka, Kurono, Raidon… do I really have to name them all? I think you guys should know who they are. **

**Chapter 20**

Raidon appeared back in the penthouse that Mayonaka and Kurono decided to make their headquarters. They weren't that far out of town, and Raidon was sure that this penthouse was still in Amaterasu's territory.

Oh well, he had to keep the plan in mind. He couldn't let it wander away from him. It was a good thing that he knew how to keep his emotions in check. If he didn't Mayonaka would know he hated her for what she did to him.

Mayonaka came around the corner, and she smiled at Raidon. He smiled back like he normally did. "Raidon, I've been looking for you," she stated. "I hope you're not too upset." She knew he would be. She knew this would happen, and he hoped he didn't lead Amaterasu and her friends into a trap. He hoped he wasn't that predictable.

"No, I'm not really mad. I knew what would happen if Kurono came back," he told her. He said it indifferently, and she looked at him in disappointment. She was never good at hiding her emotions. That's why she never lasted long.

"Okay," she stated with a sickeningly sweet smile. "That's good. I'm glad you understand." An answer of someone who was disappointed in the outcome.

He smiled back. He hoped it didn't look forced. He was never good at keeping up pretenses. Amaterasu was better; she lived that way. He wished he could be as good as her, especially now when he was in the center of an enemy's home.

"I'm sure you are," Raidon said. "Kuromeru just spoke to me. He wants to know when we are attacking." Keeping it businesslike was what she'd expect him to do.

"Oh, Naraku is making those calls. Ask him and Kurono," she told him. "They're in the family room."

He nodded and turned from her. He didn't look back and see her staring after him in disappointment. He knew she was. He could feel her eyes on him.

* * *

He found Naraku and Kurono right where she said they'd be. He flipped his phone on, letting it dial right before he entered the room. He made a fist over his heart as he entered the room, showing his respect to his mentor.

"Raidon," Kurono said, smiling fondly. "How are you, my son? Enjoying the penthouse, hopefully?"

Raidon smiled at the man he once saw as a father. "Yes. Kuromeru wants to know when we are attacking. What time should I tell him?"

Naraku, with his black hair and red eyes, turned to Raidon. "Two days. Then we should take them off guard. I can kill Inuyasha and his friends, and Kurono will have his Leadership back," he stated coldly. He turned to Kurono. "That daughter of yours might be a problem, Kurono. She won't let me kill Inuyasha and the others. She won't let you have the Leadership. She needs to know her place."

"I am in my place, you bastard," she snapped, stepping out from behind the thick red curtains. "My place is being Leader of the Tokyo Wind Demons. Not yours," she said to Naraku, "and definitely not yours." She looked at Kurono.

Kurono made a move toward her, but Amaterasu just moved her head slightly, and made him fly through the wall into the hallway.

Jurou appeared with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Amaterasu," he said quietly. She didn't look at him, or react to her name on his lips.

Sango and Miroku showed up on Kirara seconds after.

Inuyasha went for Naraku while wind demons and Naraku's minions flooded into the room.

Kurono looked up from the rubble at Raidon. "Don't just stand there," he growled. "Stop them."

Raidon looked at his mentor sadly. "Sorry. I'm not on your side anymore."

Mayonaka was behind him to hear him say that. "Traitorous bastard!" she yelled, grabbing him by his shirt. She scratched his face with her nails.

Amaterasu stalked over to Kurono. "I've been practicing, Daddy, can't you tell?" she sneered. She picked him up by the neck. "I'm not afraid of you anymore as well," she whispered sinisterly. She shoved him into the wall and watched as it crumbled under the pressure. She smiled at it. Her eyes flashed red and black then back to normal.

She pulled out something from her pocket. It was a syringe. "Look _Daddy_, I brought your medicine. Mommy's too." She took the cap off the needle with her teeth.

She looked at her father and cocked her head. "Why so blue?" She smiled at the man who was fighting to make her let go of his throat, to no avail. He was blue in the face, literally, from lack of oxygen. A demon could only stay without oxygen for so long. She stabbed the needle into the side of his neck.

She dropped him to the ground. "Now it's time for Mommy to take her medicine." She walked passed Inuyasha and Naraku fighting, Kagome shooting at him with arrows. Amaterasu didn't want to know who gave her those. Sango and Miroku were fighting Kagura, and she saw Kuromeru and Yoru lying on the floor motionless.

She found Mayonaka fighting Raidon. She grabbed her mother by the back of her neck and stabbed the needle into her skin.

"Amaterasu, what are you doing?" Raidon demanded. Amaterasu didn't answer him.

Mayonaka became limp after half a minute. Amaterasu dragged her back to where she left the limp Kurono. She threw Mayonaka down next to him. Kurono was starting to move and come to, and Amaterasu's eyes turned red and black. They stayed those colors. The wind was swirling around her. Her hair blew with it, making her look extremely dangerous. She walked over the rubble and to him.

Everything he done to her was finally getting back at him. He was suffering for the pain he caused her. For what he _made_ her. He got out of what he'd done while she had to keep it. How was that fair?

* * *

Inuyasha was using his new found sword against Naraku. He swung left and right, cutting off limbs and getting hit with them. He swung blindly.

He was worried about Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, and he was also worried for Jurou and Amaterasu. Jurou wasn't acting like himself lately, and he could only assume it was because of Amaterasu. He was crazy worried for her.

And Amaterasu was definitely not herself. He saw her today, and thought she was stark mad. She was ignoring Jurou, and that was unheard of, and she was acting meaner. She was normally laughing and sarcastic and now she was angry and freaking out.

Then there was Kagome. He was so afraid to lose her. She was pulling away since the hospital, and he knew it was because of the baby. Why was she pulling away because of that? Did she blame herself?

Inuyasha pushed his worries of them out of his head as Naraku punctured his shoulder with the long root-like limbs. Inuyasha cut it off, and he looked at Kagome. She made eye contact and nodded at him. She knew what he wanted to do.

She loaded an arrow and aimed, waiting for him to make his move. When he did, she shot her arrow, and it hit Naraku. He yelled in pain, and then the whole room was covered in Naraku remains.

It seemed almost easy. Inuyasha felt like he was in a dream. Everyone was fighting around him, and he looked at Kagome who was as motionless as he, and he locked eyes with her. She smiled and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. She surprised him by kissing him.

"I love you," she said against his lips. "I won't ever leave you."

"I'm not going any where either," he told her.

* * *

Kagura stopped and looked as Inuyasha and Kagome killed Naraku. "I'm free?" she whispered as Sango stabbed her. She smiled again as she fell to the ground. "I'm free."

Sango watched as Kagura blew away like the wind. She looked at Miroku.

"Miroku?" she asked.

"I'm here, Sango," he told her, walking over to her and hugging her.

* * *

Amaterasu used her wind to lift the broken glass shards off the floor. She was going to end it all. Kill Kurono and Mayonaka. She smiled at them sickeningly.

Kurono saw no mercy in his daughter's eyes. She moved her hand, and one shard flew into his arm, pinning it to the wall. He cried out. She did the same to Mayonaka, and seemed to enjoy their cries of pain.

"What are you?" he asked in terrified disbelief. He was extremely vulnerable now since the cure was working its way through his veins.

"I am what you _made_ me!" she yelled. "I am your monster! You can be cured, but I _can't_! You ruined my life before I even had one! And then you treated me like I didn't deserve to live, you treated me like shit my whole life!" She was about to move her hand, but a big, strong one closed around her wrist.

_**'Amaterasu, stop,' **_said _his_ voice in her head. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that with the block she made. His voice was strong and commanding.

Amaterasu let the glass drop, and she fell to her knees, her eyes going back to normal. Jurou sat down with her, bringing her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice choked. She started to cry. "I'm screwing everything up." She cried into Jurou's shoulder. She cried like she never did before.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Raidon watched Amaterasu cried and Jurou comfort her.

Nobody said a word to anyone else when they got back to Kagome's house. Raidon went back to his house to clean up and take care of the order of things. He was keeping Mayonaka and Kurono sedated and with him until Amaterasu was ready to deal with it.

Jurou took Amaterasu back to her house, but asked if Kagome could watch Chiyo for the night so she wouldn't have to worry about Amaterasu. Kagome agreed. She was extremely worried about Amaterasu too after everything she saw her doing today.

Sango and Miroku went back to her house with Kirara and Kohaku, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha there to talk alone.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, "is everything alright?" He didn't want to say it specifically, just in case mentioning it upset her.

She didn't react to him saying her name. She kept looking at the ground. "Inuyasha," she said quietly. "Did you want that baby?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "We didn't even know about it until after it was gone, Kagome."

"Did you want it?" she repeated.

Inuyasha gave her a concerned look. "If I knew about it, yeah, I would want it."

"I was relieved."

"About what?" he asked, reacting out to touch her, not sure if he should.

"About it not surviving. I was sad, but I'm not ready to have a baby," she told him quietly, looking up at him. "Do you hate me?"

Inuyasha realized why she was pulling away now. She was ashamed. "Kagome, I could never hate you," he told her.

She slightly smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm not ready for a baby either."

She fully smiled now. "Okay." she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Amaterasu sat on her bed and stared at the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She needed to do something with Mayonaka and Kurono, but she couldn't think about that right now. She just wanted a break from being Lady Amaterasu the Wind Demon Leader of Tokyo to be just Amaterasu.

She wasn't sure where she stood with Jurou, she was still blocking him out as much as she could, but he found a way around her wall, or he became strong enough to break it down. She wasn't sure which. The last few days apart changed them both, and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to see the new Jurou. She knew she wanted him to know the new her though.

Jurou was in the bathroom now, showering, getting all the blood and gunk off, like she had only a few minutes before. She wanted to run from this room and the conversation she knew would happen as soon as he was out of the shower, but she knew he'd find her.

But that wasn't the only thing keeping her in the room. The conversation could go without words, or a whole lot of painful ones. She would rather the former.

She waited, and when she heard the bathroom door open, she tensed. She didn't hear him walk over, but he was next to her, sitting down.

"Amaterasu," he said softly, getting her to look up at him immediately. "Let down your block."

She sighed, letting the connection flow again. She felt better, the discomfort of missing him in her head gone.

"Why did you keep everything from me?" he asked. "You didn't have to do that."

Amaterasu stayed quiet.

"Amaterasu, you think I don't love you anymore?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief. "How could you think that?" He his tone was soft, he learned long ago that using an angry tone with her never worked. He knew she wouldn't say anything to him. "I promised I'd stay with you forever, remember? I'm not backing out now, and I'm not gonna let you keep things from me. I'm going to take care of you."

He put his hands on either side of her face, and made her look at him. He kissed her fiercely.

When he pulled back she smiled at him. "Look who's being more demanding," she whispered. "Jurou the calm, quiet one."

"I'm not quiet," he mumbled, smiling back.

"You've never been," she said. "I was just wondering what you'd say." She kissed him this time. "You really don't hate me?"

"I really don't," he told her. "Can't you just be happy tonight?"

She locked eyes with him. "Can you help me?" she whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah." He kissed her long and hard.

* * *

"Miroku, do you think the others are gonna make it through the night?" Sango asked when they were laying in bed together. "Inuyasha and Kagome have some serious stuff to worry about, and Amaterasu just… shut down today. I've never seen her like that."

"Me too. But they should be fine. Inuyasha and Kagome lasted through the kiss with Kikyo and the fight, so they can last though anything," he told her. "Jurou knows how to take care of Amaterasu, so she'll be fine too."

Sango smiled. "Yeah. That's true." She rolled over so her head was on Miroku's chest. "It's your first night here. How is it so far?"

"It's great," he said. "Perfect."

Sango smiled. "That's good." She was happy he wasn't ruining the moment by grabbing her. "It is a perfect day. Naraku is gone, Kurono and Mayonaka aren't going to be allowed out forever, and we finally get to stay in my house the first time since you moved in."

Miroku smiled and started to play with her hair. Sango sighed in happiness.

* * *

******Author's note: hey guys, this seems like a good way to end this chapter. This isn't the last chapter though. I'm think maybe the next is the last chapter, but there may be three more. I need to have a few things to tie up loose ends. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

*****Author's note: hey guys, so this is almost over and I'm kind of sad and happy at the same time. I'm sad because this is one of the last long stories focused mostly on Inuyasha and Kagome. After I finish the others and this, and post my oneshots I have written, I will not be writing for Kagome and Inuyasha anymore. I will be writing for Miroku and Sango. I'm happy because this has gone on too long, and I'm feeling the need to start something else. I love writing this, but it's not as satisfying as it used to be. And has been in my head for so long. During the middle of Are you Falling. I hope this went out with a great bang.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters, their problems, and these plots. **

**Chapter 21**

It was the morning. They made it out of their messed up lives without losing anyone. Everything was alright and it would be. Was this what they've been fighting for since the end of high school?

Was this finally the end?

No, it wasn't the end just yet. Amaterasu still had to decide what to do with Kurono and Mayonaka. She still needed to find a happy ending for her miserable life.

Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku already had a happy ending. Did they? Kagome and Inuyasha lost a baby, Miroku and Sango didn't lose anything except time together. But it still affected them. They still needed to get married and so didn't Kagome and Inuyasha.

She was sure Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping peacefully next to each other, and she was sure about the same thing with Sango and Miroku.

But she, on the other hand, was not lying with her Jurou. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his sleeping face. She still had so much to do, and she hasn't even seen Chiyo in the longest time.

But Chiyo was safe, and she would never know what happened between her and Jurou, or the darkness that almost consumed her. She had to stop it from coming back, and she knew exactly what to do.

She had to find a cure.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on the bed, Kagome in his arms. She was still sleeping, lying on his chest, and he could feel her warm breath, her heartbeat, her every movement. Did they finally find peace? Or was it fake like it was after graduation? He hoped that this time it would last.

He wanted Kagome to be as happy as she once was again. After everything that happened when he finally told her he loved her, she hasn't been as happy. He wanted her to love everything again.

But isn't this growing up?

People change because of things that happen to them. Did Kagome change because if everything that happened in such a short period of time? Did he change? Did they all change?

He was sure they did. So was it the middle or the beginning?

Kagome started to wake up. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, loosening his grip on her. She rubbed her face with her hand and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he stated. "Do you have class today?" He was finding it hard to be normal after the past few days. How can someone snap back after that?

Kagome sighed. "I don't know," she stated, rolling over and resting her chin on his chest. "I can't remember what day it is anymore."

"It's Thursday," Inuyasha told her. "You have to go to class if you want to pass and graduate."

She didn't say anything at first. Then after a few minutes she said, "I know."

The words hung in the air. "Don't you want to anymore?" he asked.

Kagome sat up on her hands. "I do," she told him, but it was weak. "But how can I go back to normal after everything that happened this week? How can anything be normal now?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

Kagome looked at him sadly and got up, getting ready for her class.

* * *

Amaterasu walked down into Raidon's basement. There were guards that walked her down and stood at the door for her safety, as if she needed it. It was dark and sad down in the basement. The word that described it better was dungeon.

Mayonaka and Kurono were in separate cells, far away from each other so they couldn't whisper. Not that it wouldn't stop the mated connection anyway. Amaterasu stood before them.

"What's stopping me from setting a trial up for you, the punishment being death?" Amaterasu demanded. "After everything you've done, I'd say that's the easy way."

"We're your parents," Mayonaka stated incredulously.

"And what wonderful parents you were," Amaterasu snapped harshly. "A snake would have made better parents."

"Is that all you've come to do?" Kurono demanded. "Do lecture us on what horrible parents we were?"

Amaterasu focused her cool gaze on Kurono. "No, I've come to tell you that because of you, I am now making a Wind demon prison and I am recruiting wind demons to police us all, under my orders, of course."

"That's it?" Kurono asked. "What makes you so smug that the criminal wind demons won't escape?"

Amaterasu smiled smugly. "I thought you might ask that," she said. "I'm using the same charm you used on my room when you were alive. Except I'm modifying it that no one can get in unless they walk through the door. They won't be able to appear in, and nobody will be able to disappear out."

Kurono didn't say anything.

"You'll be moved to the prison in about three weeks. Until then, you will be staying in the cells in my basement, and it has the same charms the prison will have. The only people you will see is the guard that brings you your food so that you cannot use your powers to get the keys from the guard, and so that I am sure that the guard will not help you, it will be a very powerful wind demon that I trust," Amaterasu stated in a business-like tone. With that, she walked back out.

* * *

She called a meeting and waited in the Counsel room until they all came. She stood up and smiled at them all.

"Welcome back," she said. "I have a few suggestions I'd like to make real."

They waited for her speak.

"I want a Wind Demon police force to keep the wind demon community safe. I want I prison made, with the charms I have here," she stated, passing them around. "I want Makoto as the head of the prison and the police force."

Makoto looked up at her in disbelief. "Lady Amaterasu?"

She smiled at him. "You're the only one I can trust. I want you to recruit people you trust to help guard the criminals and catch them. That part is up to you."

She looked at the rest of the members. "And I want you to pay to find a cure for me. I know you all know that I can't be cured. I don't want to pass it on, and if I decide not to have a baby because of the disease you won't have an heir."

Amaterasu watched them all scribble things down. "That is all, and I want weekly updates on how everything I stated today is coming." She hurried out.

* * *

They all met at her house, up in her room. It was the safe house now, where they always went. It was their place. They met there so many times it just became their place. Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu, Jurou, Kagome, and Inuyasha met in Kagome's room because of the lost and hopeless feeling all of them had now.

What did they do next? Where did they go from here?

"Are you guys thinking the same thing we are?" Kagome asked.

They nodded.

"How do we go back?" Sango asked from her place by Miroku on the floor.

Mostly everyone shrugged.

It was raining out, thunder here and there. Lightening once in a while. The water hit the window quietly. Tap, tap, tap, tap. It was dark inside the room. It was quiet too, except for the tapping of the rain. It was a sad quiet.

"Maybe we don't have to," Jurou mumbled so quietly that only the demons in the room could hear him clearly.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe we can go ahead and do something else that takes us farther from our old normal lives. You guys still have to get married. We still have college, sure, but we can get jobs and do things that make us as different as we feel."

"We can be happy," Amaterasu whispered.

Jurou smiled at her and took her hand. "Yes we can."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "A wedding?"

"Maybe not yet," he said, smiling at her. "We still need a lot of money to do that."

"Not if it's joined," Miroku stated. "But maybe we should get jobs first."

Sango smiled at him. "That would be a good idea." She put her head on his shoulder. "But if we have a joined wedding, there will only be one couple not getting married, so they have no choice but to be the Best Man and the Maid of Honor."

Amaterasu and Jurou smiled at each other and looked at their friends. "We'd be happy to."

"We'll have to agree on a date," Kagome stated. "It won't be soon though."

Amaterasu smiled. "I'll start planning everything anyway," she stated happily. "I could even pay for the whole thing if you wanted to get married now."

Sango and Kagome spoke up at the same time. "No, it would be too much," Sango said as Kagome stated, "You don't have to do that."

Amaterasu smiled. "It can be my wedding gift," she told them. She saw them open their mouths to protest again and held a hand up. "I want to do it. It would make me extremely happy."

They closed their mouths, not wanting to protest again.

Amaterasu smiled at them again. "So let's get started."

* * *

******Author's note: guys, I know it's been a while. I'm sooooo sorry about that. I was planning to post during the summer, but my summer became busy. And when school started I became even busier. So here I am now, finding some time to finish this and post. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! Another chapter will be posted soon hopefully!**


End file.
